


An Interdimensional Meet

by Fmfan1980



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmfan1980/pseuds/Fmfan1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after the Flash episode 'Flash back', and after Supergirl episode 'Manhunter'. This is my take on the cross-over, but no Myriad. So this story goes AU as far as Supergirl is concerned after 'Manhunter'. This is my first Supergirl/Flash X-over, and I hope it stays true to the characters. This story would be slow to update; just a heads-up. Cheers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'The Flash' and 'Supergirl belong to their respective networks, and DC. All I'm doing in playing in the universe that the creators have created.

**STAR Labs, Cisco's Lab.**

Cisco sighed before he sat back on his seat and smiled at the goggle-like device on his workbench. It looked similar to the one his duplicate on Earth-Two, Reverb, had worn when they met. It had been a month since Barry 'The Flash' Allen returned from his jaunt to the past so that he could talk to the Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne, who was disguised as his mentor, Harrison Wells. Cisco cracked a smile as he leaned forward and remembered Barry telling him the only difference that he noticed so far was the inclusion of Hartley Rathaway as an ally to Team Flash. Cisco stood up and picked up the updated goggles with both of his hands as he remembered the Speed Force equations that the past Harrison Wells gave Barry, the same equations that he had to access through the past Wells' present day time vault in STAR Labs. Those equations helped Barry and Cisco create a tachyon power source based on the design that Eobard used to increase his speed as the Reverse Flash when he would sit on his wheelchair.

"Now we have a way to fight Zoom," Barry told him a week ago when they finished the tachyon prototype with Harry, the Earth-Two version of the real Harrison Wells who was stuck in Earth-1 due to the closure of all the breaches. For the past week, Barry had been increasing his speed; something that bordered on obsession especially after the discovery that Zoom was really Jay Garrick, someone who the team considered an ally.

That revelation brought a lot of things to their minds; especially how it was that Zoom was Jay Garrick when they saw Jay die in front of their eyes after Zoom phased his own hand through the Earth-2 speedster's chest. While building the new tachyon prototype, that was the question that Barry, Harry, Cisco, and Caitlin were asking themselves.

They had come up with various explanations, but none of them stuck.

"I guess the only way to find out would be to open the breach to Earth-Two," said Caitlin with a frown.

"We need to get Barry's speed up," said Harry as he stood with his crossed over his chest, "that;s the only way he can beat Zoom, or Jay… can't believe it's Jay."

"I'll get faster," said Barry nodding his head at Harry with determination etched on his face, "I know the prototype will work, and when it does. I'll get faster, and then I'll stop Zoom from hurting your world, and I'll pay him bac for hurting us."

"Get your speed up first, Mr. Allen," said Harry as Barry just nodded his head.

Back in the present day, Cisco slipped the goggles onto his face. He wanted to see if he could control his vibes. The last time he vibed was without the goggles, and that was every time he came close to Jay's helmet; he would see Zoom holding up a screaming woman over a rooftop, but he could never see her face. Shaking his head off that memory, he hoped that the upgrades he performed based on his counterpart's technology would help him to not only look into Earth-two, but find the dimensional frequency that would help Barry travel back and forth between universes safely, with the use of Harry's calculations, without creating any other breaches.

Taking a deep breath, Cisco pressed a button at the side of the goggles, and he suddenly felt a shift in the air around him. The young man saw a flash of light and the feeling he'd get when he 'vibed', a tingling sensation throughout his whole body, as everything melted away and he found himself in an office. Confused about where he was, Cisco looked around and saw a sign called 'Catco', and then he looked at people behind their desks typing away, and then an angry woman walked past him. He looked on with his eyes narrowed as the angry, dark haired woman pushed aside a young man who was trying to stop her. Cisco felt something bad was about to happen as another young woman with blonde hair got up and then walked around her desk and asked the dark-haired young woman, Siobhan, to leave the building. Cisco couldn't hear what Siobhan was saying, her voice sounding as if it was very far away, but he heard the loud scream that made him cover his ears.

Cisco then saw the young blonde being thrown through a window, and then everything stopped and he looked around. The young man saw the date and time, and then there was a flash of light and he found himself standing at the side of the road of a city he didn't recognize. Cisco looked around and narrowed his eyes in confusion when he saw the sign for 'National City Bank'; the date and time was posted right underneath the sign; it was three days later.

"National City? What am I doing here? Wait, I never even heard of a National City, there is no National City," he told himself just as something crashed into the bank. He heard people screaming and running right through him as another object crashed in front of the bank. Before he could even get his bearings, Cisco instinctively ducked as something flew out of the destroyed bank and hit the thing that crashed onto the road earlier. Everything slowed down for Cisco as the two objects flew over him. Looking up over his head, Cisco could see that what he wasn't looking at two things, he was looking at a bleeding blonde woman who was flying in a blue costume that had a stylized 'S' on the chest. Or at least it used to be an 'S' since there was a tear across the symbol that was covered in blood.

Cisco then looked at the monster, and his blood froze.

It was grey in colour, large… larger than the blonde woman it was fighting, and then he saw the protruding jagged bones on its knuckles, and all over its body. Time then sped back up as Cisco turned and saw the blonde woman crash the monster onto the street. He saw people running away as the dust rose up into the air, and the street started to crack at the sound of thunder. But the skies over this city, that he had never heard of was clear, and through the dust he could see the blonde repeatedly punching the monster that was trying to get up. He got closer to the action and heard the woman screaming at the creature.

"Dad, Dad! Regain control… think of Alex, think of me.. I need you to stop. Please! Stop! Don't make me… upphh."

Cisco heard the creature scream before it hit the woman hard; a hit that sent her flying into a building.

"Holy crap," said Cisco as a blur shot out from the building and hit the creature again. Cisco saw the woman hit the creature continuously until it hit back and she was on the ground. He saw her struggle to get up, but the creature was faster, and it punched the young woman onto the road facedown, causing cracks to appear. Cisco could hear her scream in pain as the jagged bone jutting out from the creatures knuckles dug deep into her back.

"Dad! Stop! Stop!" shouted the woman as she looked over her shoulder, "please! Don't make me do this!"

Cisco heard the creature roar as it continued to stab her back, and the woman screamed in pain. She then rolled while screaming in pain onto her back, the creature missing what Cisco thought would be the final punch which hit the street instead. He then heard the woman scream in anguish before she fired two beams of blue light that shot into the creature's eyes.

"Oh," shouted Cisco as he put his hands over his head as the young woman screamed while the beams grew in intensity. He heard the creature screaming in as it continued to push forward. Cisco saw the creature pull back an arm as it got closer to the screaming woman. He saw the beams from her eyes intensify, and the creature's head start to become red in colour.

When the creature was close enough, the beams went through its head, but the punch was already heading for the weakened woman. Cisco saw both bodies fall onto the ground.. the headless monster, and the woman whose whole left side of her face had four deep gashes that cut into the bone. She lay unmoving. It was just then that Cisco felt a vibe before finding himself back in his lab.

Panting, the young man took off the goggles and threw them onto the workbench while his eyes were still wide open in shock as he imagined the dead woman in the costume. Knowing what he needed to do, Cisco grabbed his goggles and ran as fast as he could to the Cortex where he knew that Harry, and Caitlin were doing their research; Caitlin on further improving Barry's speed, and Harry on a way to safely open a breach to Earth-two.

"Guys!" exclaimed Cisco as he ran in and got onto the communications system and called Barry back in from his practise runs, "Barry, we need you at the Cortex, it's urgent."

It took at least two seconds for Barry to run in through to the Cortex in a gust of wind and the familiar yellow lightning contrail behind him as Harry, and Caitlin walked up to Cisco who held up his goggles.

"I just saw something so trippy that… wow."

"What did you see?" asked Harry, "Zoom?"

"I think I saw someone who could help us fight Zoom," said Cisco as Barry nodded his head while Caitlin looked on in disbelief. Cisco noticed the look on Caitlin's face and told his team what he saw when he vibed. As he kept on sharing what he saw, the more their jaws dropped, especially when he told them about the girl in the costume who could fly, and was super-strong. He went on to tell them about everything he saw and heard. And when he was done, all Cisco did was wave his hands about and asked one question.

"Well?"

"She sounds like she can help us with Zoom," said Barry, "and if she's not a speedster, then that's even better… Zoom won't be after her. She could be our ace in the hole."

"That's all well and good," said Caitlin, "but how do we get to that universe before she dies? I mean, that's what we need to do too, right? Prevent her from dying. I'm guessing that whatever was fighting her, was really fighting her. I mean, if their fight was that brutal, then it's not going to wait for her to return to her own universe. It may attack anyway, but that's just a theory."

"Barry can help her fight it," said Cisco, "she was fighting it alone."

"And how do you intend to open up a hole to that universe?" asked Harry as he looked at Cisco, and then at Barry in his Flash uniform, the circular prototype tachyon device was attached just over his lightning emblem, "my calculations are no-where near ready to open a breach safely. Give me a few more days; with Ramone, I need two. If you're thinking about punching through the dimensional barrier with pure speed with the prototype? You could create weak spots that Zoom can, and will, find to come here before you're ready, Barry. You're fast, faster than you've ever been after practicing this past week with that prototype.. but you need more time."

"But if we can get this person on our side," said Barry, "then she could be just the extra power we need to…"

"Guys," said Cisco as everyone turned to looked at him as his eyes opened wide while saying that he was vibing, "that girl… the one who screams? She just entered an elevator and… and.. Barry?"

"What do I need to do?" he asked as Cisco stepped back after the vibe was gone before he ran to Barry. Cisco grabbed his goggles and took out a chip, and then took off the prototype from Barry's chest and headed to the table. Barry and the others watched Cisco work faster than he had ever seen him work. Once he was done, he reattached the prototype onto the Scarlet Speedster's uniform.

"That's fixed to the vibrational frequency of the other universe," said Cisco pointing at the prototype device, "now I need you to run fast… very, very fast."

"How fast?" asked Barry.

"Just run," said a worried Cisco, "you've got no time."

"How do I get back?" asked Barry before he prepared to run.

"Take out the chip," said Cisco, "the prototype will revert to our dimensional frequency, then you run, and you'll be back. Now go."

"Yes, boss," chuckled Barry before he ran. The young man ran through the hallways, through the stairwells, and then he ran out into the open. Barry ran faster and faster until he could feel the Speed Force itself permeating through his body as if he was riding on lightning. He heard the sound of a boom just as a tear opened in front of him and then he ran into it. Barry entered the multi-verse as he ran through the connecting corridor to the Earth he was heading for. It was a few seconds later that he ran out onto a street and past several cars as he looked around for the name of the building that Cisco mentioned.

**National City, Alternate Universe.**

'Catco,' though Barry to himself as he looked around the immediate area while it seemed as if everyone else was standing still, 'oh, there it is and… no."

Barry saw everything in slow motion as he ran faster towards the body falling through the broken window. He ran surrounded by yellow lightning as he went up the side of the Catco building, grabbed the young blonde woman in mid-air, and then headed back down to the pavement below where he placed the feet of the dazed woman on the ground while he looked back up the side of the building. It was just then he heard the sounds of mumbling people around him as he looked around at the stares he was getting, and the flashes from the camera phones before he looked with concern at the blonde he was holding on to.

"Are you alright?" he asked as the blonde nodded her head and stumbled to one side. Barry helped lean her against the wall before he told her that he'll be right back.

It was a few seconds earlier that Kara Danvers approached the recently fired Siobhan Smythe, who was in the Catco building illegally. Kara remembered telling the dark haired woman to leave just before she screamed. Before she realized what happened, Kara found herself dazed feeling as if she was hit by a very, very big truck and flung through the window, she had a sensation of falling through the air. But she couldn't will her body to stop, she was that out of it. Then, for an instant, she felt her body stop, and now she found herself on the ground… her memory shifting between wondering if she was dreaming, or if she really just saw a man in a red suit standing in front of her. A man who just saved her. She looked at the man while she was dazed, and could barely hear him as she tried to walk away. As Kara tried to make sense of what just happened, and get the ringing out of her ears, she saw that man in red become a blur surrounded by orange lighting before he ran up the side of the Catco building.

'What just happened?' thought the blonde as she rushed to where the people were looking up at the side of the building. Shaking her head, Kara then ran as fast as she could back into the building. She headed to the stairwell where she shook her head before changing into her Supergirl uniform and flew out of the rear exist and then around to the front of the Catco building to the gasps of the people below. Using her enhanced hearing, Supergirl listened to the mumbles of the people below as they asked each other if she was really here for some nefarious purpose. Supergirl frowned at some of the other things she heard, and knew that it would be some time before the people trusted her again after the fiasco with the red kryptonite. However, as she was going up the side of the building, she saw the blur heading the other way; down the building with yellow lightning trailing behind him. Confused about what was happening, Supergirl first continued up the building and only stopping at the broken window as she looked questioningly at her best friend, Winn; James Olson, and Cat Grant who all told her that Siobhan left through the elevator, while a man in a red suit jumped out the window just as she got up there. Shaking her head and thanking them, Supergirl then went back down and landed next to the man in the red suit who was looking around while rubbing the back of his head.

"Excuse me?" said a very confused Supergirl.

"Sorry," said the Flash as he looked at Supergirl and then started to looked around the crowd, "the woman I just saved, she was looking out of it and.. well, she's not here."

"She's a friend," said Supergirl as Flash looked at her again, "she's got this emergency watch that she uses to call me, and well… by the time I got here, you already saved her. So I took her to a safe place and then I come back here and… well, here you are. Whoever, you are."

"About that," said Flash as he looked at the 'S' shield on her chest, and then back at the young woman who was looking back at him with an eyebrow raised, "apparently the person who did whatever it was that threw your friend through the window left through the elevator and I came down here to… well, check on your friend before.."

Flash saw Supergirl's eyes widen as she looked right over his shoulder. He turned just as he and the blonde were hit by a loud scream that slammed the Scarlet Speedster into Supergirl. The both of them sent tumbling onto the ground while their hands were covering their ears, as were the other bystanders around them.

'Oh God that's just as bad as Rathaway's gauntlets' sonics,' thought the Flash to himself as he and Supergirl were groaning in pain while covering their ears, trying their best to block the scream unsuccessfully. Then just as it came, the scream was gone. Flash tried to stand up while he looked at the smiling woman who was walking towards them. He could see that she breathed in for another scream, and he knew that his equilibrium was off with his ears still ringing. But it was too late to move as he fel onto the ground again when she released another scream at them.

Flash put his hands over his ears and knew that he and the blonde had to get out of there. He and the young woman who was rolling on the ground with her hands covering her ears had to get clear; he knew he shouldn't use his speed now to fight this woman since he was feeling unbalanced. So he grabbed the barely moving blonde and ran as fast as he could. Siobhan looked stopped screaming at Supergirl and the red stranger and watched as the trail of lighting vanished before smiling to herself. She then put her hands into her pockets, turned, and walked away. She had someone she wanted to meet. Someone who could be an ally against the same enemy.

'Goodbye, Supergirl,' Siobhan thought to herself, "you're done."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternate Earth.**

By the time Flash stopped running, he was already in the desert outside National City; there he placed the feet of the blonde woman in him arms back onto the ground and helped her to stand up straight, all the while hoping that the ringing in his ears would soon vanish.

"You alright?" asked the Flash as the blonde was bending down, her hands on her knees while shaking her head, and then standing up again and taking a deep breath while opening her mouth and then closing it once again while rubbing both of her ears. All the while Flash looked on in concern as he tapped on her shoulder, "ummmm.. hey, you okay?"

"Yes," said Supergirl as she shook her head before turning to face Flash, "how'd you do that?"

"What?"

"That," asked Supergirl as she used her fingers to mime someone running.

"I just ran?" said the Flash shrugging his shoulders as Supergirl gave a small smile while continuing to rub her ears.

"Ask a dumb question," she replied as she opened and closed her mouth again while looking straight ahead at him, "ummm….. who are you?"

"The Flash," he replied as Supergirl looked at him while narrowing her eyebrows, and with her hands on her hips, glad that her ears just popped. But now, she had to deal with a stranger who took her out of danger by running extremely fast. Before she could even ask him where he came from, the man in the red suit continued on with his answer, an answer that made her look at the man calling himself the Flash in disbelief, mixed with a tiny bit of confusion, "I'm based in Central City, but not in the Central City of your Earth. Wait, do you even have a Central City on your Earth? Because I have to say that National City does not exist on my Earth."

"What?" asked Supergirl shaking her head. She thought that her hearing was still off since the man in the red suit seemed to say that he had come from another Earth, 'which is impossible, isn't it?'

"Umm… sorry, but…. but what do I call you?" asked the Flash.

It was a question that got Supergirl even more confused. Everyone knew who she and her cousin where, they didn't know their secret identities, but they knew Supergirl and Superman.

"I'm Supergirl," she replied as Flash looked on impressed, "wait, you haven't heard of me?"

"No," said the Flash shaking his head.

"How about Superman?" asked Supergirl looking at the Flash quizzically.

"Nope," said the Flash to a surprised Supergirl, "I guess you don't exist on my Earth."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Supergirl waving her arms about while shaking her head. She felt as if her mind was about to burst while she thought about the implications what Flash was saying, "let's take this from the top; you're from another Earth?"

"Technically a parallel Earth," said the Flash, "but yeah."

"And you're from Central City, but not the Central City here," asked Supergirl as she pointed to the Earth before pointing up to the sky, "you're from a Central City on another Earth."

"Basically, yeah," said Flash nodding his head.

"And you're a Superhero?" asked Supergirl as she rubbed the back of her head while pointing at the Flash with her free hand, "a Superhero from another Earth? Here?"

"Uh huh," said the Flash as he noticed the blonde's face turning green, "ummm… you gonna be okay? Do you have a home or… or can you fly there or…"

"I.. I need to go back to the city and.. and my boss…"

"Your boss?" asked the Flash confused as Supergirl prepared to jump, but then she stopped, shook her head again, and looked at Flash with her head tilted to one side, and her eyes narrowed while trying to keep her excitement down at finding another superhero who wasn't her cousin. Instead, this was a superhero who claimed to be from another Earth, a parallel Earth.

"A Superhero from another Earth?" asked Supergirl again as her voice involuntarily squeaked, "really?"

"Yeah," said the Flash as he took off his mask. He was aware he was taking a big risk, but considering that the woman in front of her hadn't even heard of his alter ego, he thought revealing who he really was would help build some trust, "look, my name is Barry Allen. I'm from another Earth where my best friend has the ability to see into parallel Earths. He saw something happen to that friend of yours. He saw that screamer back there flinging that friend of yours through a window. He then saw you in a big fight where… look, I'm just here to help. And I'm hoping that you could help me too."

"Oh," said Supergirl as she continued to look at Barry's face.

"Ummm…." said Barry as he waved his hand in front of the woman's face. She the shook her head and smiled at Barry before saying that she hadn't met any other superhero's other than her cousin, Superman. She continued to say excitedly that this was even the first time she met someone claiming to be from another Earth who came to her Earth just to help.

"Yeah," said Barry as he put on his mask again before looking at his red suit, "I actually left in a hurry since my friend, Cisco, saw your friend about to be flung out of the window, and so I didn't exactly get a change of clothes. Do you if there's a…"

"I know a place," said Supergirl before shaking her head and then putting her hand forward, "I'm Kara Danvers… the falling girl and…"

"Oh," said Barry as he mimed the glasses that Kara had been wearing, "not a bad disguise. Hiding right in plain sight, sweet."

"My cousin's idea," said Kara as she smiled before she waved her hands about, "I need to get back to Catco and get my clothes, and then we'll go get you something to wear. I don't think you'd want to be in the suit the whole day, I mean you do kind of stick out."

"I do, don't I," whined Barry as he looked down at himself again before looking up at Kara's smiling face, "so what you think? Glasses?"

"You wear a mask," said Kara with an eyebrow raised, "no one can see who you really are."

"True," replied Barry with a nod, "so…"

"Oh, right," said Kara as she pointed towards the city in the distance, "meet me on the roof? I'll get changed and then I'll meet you there, I'm sure that some my friends would like to meet you.. I mean you're from an alternate Earth which I'm still trying to wrap my head around and.."

"Breathe," said Barry as Kara closed her eye and breathed in deeply, interrupting her babble, "actually, there's more we need to talk about."

"One at a time," said Kara as she smiled, "think you can keep up?"

"Try me," grinned Barry just before Kara shook her head smiling, and took off into the air.

"That's just so cool," he said before he started to run. In a few seconds Barry had caught up to her, he could feel himself going faster as he eventually overtook the flying blonde. Barry slowed down slightly to keep pace with her, and then once they reached the Catco building, he ran up the side of the wall while he looked back and saw Kara enter through the back door. It took a few seconds for him to reach the roof before he took off the tachyon prototype that was on his chest, held it in his left hand and sat down on the helipad with his feet hanging off its edge. While waiting for Kara, he looked around the city and wondered if there was a version of him that existed in this universe.

'If I do exist,' thought Barry to himself as he looked into the distance, 'where am I? Is mom alive here? Are we together as a family?'

It took another forty minutes before the roof access door behind the helipad opened up. The Flash turned to look over his shoulder and saw Kara walking towards him after a change of clothes, and her glasses, and with her hair in a ponytail. Flash got up to his feet and walked towards Kara who was apologizing for being late, she told Flash that Miss Grant wanted to talk to her since she was now news, and then she showed the blonde a picture that someone sent to Catco.

"One was of you and me," said Kara, "I mean when you held me up right after I flew through the window and fell, and the other one was of me in costume, standing with you before Siobhan attacked."

"So.. this Siobhan?" asked Flash, "she's the screamer?"

"Yea," said Kara, "but first, let's get you something to wear… I know a place so…."

"Where is it? I mean the general direction," asked Flash as he turned and looked out at the city. Kara stood next to him and pointed at the general direction of a store she was talking about before handing him some cash. Barry looked questioningly at Kara who asked him if he had any pockets on his suit.

"Yea, actually," said the Flash, "for emergencies in case I feel like I'm getting low on sugar, and…"

"Even if you do," said Kara as she looked around while waving her hands, "different universe, which you still have to explain to me how you got here, and anyway I'm guessing your money's not the same as the ones here. There could be some small differences and… well… then you'll be technically passing around fake cash, and I'll have to catch you."

"I don't mind," said Barry as Kara blushed while fixing her glasses, and then Barry realized how he said what he just said, "okay, that didn't come out right."

"Yea," coughed Kara nervously.

"So, that way?" asked Barry as he pointed over his shoulder while Kara nodded her head before telling him the name of the store.

"Be back in a flash," said Barry as he ran down the side of the building as Kara looked over the edge, and then watched with a smile as the streak of orange and red ran into the distance.

"That's so cool," said Kara as she stood up with her hands on her hips. She waited for a few minutes before she felt a gust of wind, and the familiar crackle of electricity as Barry appeared in a pair of jeans, brown jacket, and a blue shirt. Impressed, Kara asked him where he kept his suit as they walked towards the roof access door. Barry told her that he was wearing it underneath his clothes, and that's something he had to do the entire time he was going to be in her universe.

"I usually have the suit stored in STAR Labs with my team in Central City and…" said Barry as they walked down the stairs when Kara interrupted him.

"Oh," she said, "after talking with Miss Grant about her interviewing me about what happened with Siobhan, and telling Winn and James to hold up with asking any questions about the man in the red suit; I checked up on Central City, and STAR Labs. They do exist in this universe. I hope you don't mind."

"No, thanks. That's sweet that there's a STAR labs here," said Barry with a smile; a smile that vanished when Kara stopped at the landing and then turned around to look at him nervously, "Kara?"

"I'm sorry," said Kara, "I shouldn't have checked this, but I'm guessing that you wanted to look up yourself and… and…"

"I don't exist?" asked Barry, "I mean it's possible that I was never born or…"

"You died," said Kara as Barry looked at her stunned, "I read a news report that you and your father died, only your mother, or your doppelganger's mother, Nora Allen survived."

"What?" asked Barry as his hand held on tight to the railing.

"When I read that part, I stopped," said Kara, "I figured that I intruded in something private and…"

"I'd like to read that report," said Barry as Kara nodded her head.

The both of them then got onto an elevator before heading to a room that Kara, Winn, and James used as their own private 'Super-cave'. Barry asked Kara if he could use one of the computers; to which Kara nodded her head before she picked up a phone and called Winn, telling him where she was and to meet her in ten minutes. Kara then walked to where Barry was seated and watched as he pulled up old news reports from the internet.

"I'm sorry," said Kara as Barry leaned back on the chair and locked his jaw in anger at the content of the report he was reading.

"Henry Allen and his son, Barry, eight years old, was found mysteriously dead," read Barry out aloud, "both had ruptured hearts, but there was no sign of blood anywhere. Nara Allen claimed that she witnessed a… no… a lightning storm in the home. Oh God…"

"Barry?" asked Kara as Barry turned the chair and looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"When I was a boy," said Barry, "my mom was killed, and my dad was convicted for her murder."

"I'm sorry," said Kara shaking her head.

"The thing is, I saw red and yellow lightning swirling around my mother," said Barry as Kara looked on, "I saw a figure in that swirl of energy. And the next thing I knew, I was few blocks away from my home. When I ran back home, I saw my father being taken away in handcuffs, and my mother was stabbed to death. That electrical energy? That storm that I saw? The storm that my mom in this universe saw? Was the Flash fighting another rogue calling himself the Reverse Flash. In my universe I beat him, and he confessed to killing my mother and now my dad's free."

"But.. wait," said Kara pointing at the report on the screen, "this happened years ago."

"Time travel," said Barry.

"You can… wait… huh… you can time travel?" asked Kara confused.

"Long story," said Barry as he looked at the news report again, "according to the report in the paper mom said that she saw a figure in that lighting storm in the house; red and yellow lighting. I guess.. I guess the version of the adult me that existed wasn't fast enough. Eobard…"

"Eobard?" asked Kara,

"The Reverse Flash," said Barry looking at Kara, "his real name is Eobard Thawne."

"What kind of name is Eobard?" asked Kara.

"Future name?" said Barry.

"Oh, time travelling speedster?" asked Kara while Barry nodded his head, "huh."

"Who would have thought, right?" said Barry looking at the screen again, "Eobard killed me, I mean the other me. So the Flash never existed in this universe. But the report doesn't say what happened to mom though."

"I can find out for you," said Kara as Barry nodded his head before thanking her. Barry then typed names into the computer before sighing. He then turned around and told Kara that his friends didn't exist on this Earth either.

"I…. what the…" said Kara as she stepped back.

Noticing the surprise on Kara's face, and how tense she had become while looking behind him. Barry quickly stood up and turned around, only for a smile to appear on his face.

"Cisco?" asked Barry as he approached the fuzzy, ghostly image of his best friend who was wearing the goggles.

"Can you see me?" asked Cisco as Kara eased up slightly and walked next to Barry, "Barry, I can see you standing next to a girl.. wait, is that the same one I saw before you ran through the breach? Barry?"

"I can hear you Cisco," said Barry as the smile on Cisco's face widened and he waved at Barry, and then at Kara, "oh, this is Kara Danvers. The victim of the screaming girl and… wait.. how are you here? Why could I see you and… again, how are you here."

"I don't know," said Cisco, "I was working on a new chip to replace the one I installed in your tachyon prototype when I got another vibe. I saw that girl in blue getting electrocuted while you were knocked out… then I saw them kidnapping some woman from Catco. It's weird but I just finished modifying another chip, and then put my goggles on and concentrated on getting a message through to you… I mean this is real trippy… and I mean trippy cool."

"Thanks, Cisco," said Barry.

"There's something else," said Cisco, "I didn't just finish the new chip to tell you about the blue girl, there's…"

"Kara?" asked Winn and James together as they rushed in, and looked at a ghostly image of someone they hadn't met, and then they looked at Kara who raised her hand towards them.. signalling that they hold off any questions until later.

"What's…?" asked James as he looked at the stranger standing next to Kara.

"Winn, James," said Kara, "this is Barry Allen, he's from another universe, and the ghostly figure there is Cisco, a friend from home sending a message to help Supergirl… so let's hold off all the questions until later."

"Supergirl?" asked Cisco as he looked at the blonde, "the blue girl's called Supergirl?"

"Yes," said Kara nodding her head proudly.

"I don't like it," said Cisco as she smile on Kara's face vanished and Barry covered his mouth an chuckled, all the whole James and Winn looked confused at the two strangers, "maybe Powergirl, or Powerwoman, based on what I saw from her power-set but…"

"Cisco, focus," said Barry, "you were saying that there was something else."

"After you left," said Cisco as he looked at Barry, "I think there was a ripple effect on the dimensional barrier after you punched through to the other universe; we've detected exotic energy emissions using the STAR Labs satellites."

"How many?" asked Barry as Kara looked at him after hearing his heart racing.

"Fifty-two, the power signatures match with those from Earth-Two" said Cisco, "I'm sorry Barry, this was my fault, I…"

"We did the right thing," said Barry as Winn and James pulled a reluctant Kara away from Barry and talked to her in whispers at a corner of the room. Barry looked over his shoulder at the three of them, and then at Cisco, "how bad?"

"Harry and Joe took some measurements at a few sites," said Cisco, "and all we have are small tears, more like cracks actually. It's not big enough for anything to get through.. at least not yet. They could open tomorrow, next week, or next month, or even a few minutes from now. We're not sure yet."

"I'll talk to Supergirl and…"

"Don't come back yet," said Cisco, "not until you've done what you need to do. You need to save Super…"

"I'll get her attention," said Barry interrupting as he looked over his shoulder at Kara who was looking back at him with her eyebrows narrowed in confusion while the other two men were still talking to her, 'she heard… she must have picked up on what Cisco just said. Enhanced hearing too? Wow.'

"if you can convince her to help us here, then all the better," said Cisco, "Harry thinks that just you running back here will cause another ripple effect that'll open all of the breaches. And then…"

"Zoom," said Barry as Cisco nodded his head.

"It'll help if she was here, Barry," said Cisco.

"Against Zoom," said Barry as he looked over his shoulder at Kara, who was looking back at him, "I need all the help I can get."

"Good luck, Barry," said Cisco, "see you soon… and whatever you do, survive. Because if you don't? I can guarantee you that Caitlin, Iris, and Joe will kill me first, and then bring you back to life, and then kill you; and Harry will just say 'I told you so'."

"Be safe, Cisco," said Barry as Cisco waved his hand before vanishing.

"Barry?" asked Kara.

Barry took in a deep breath before turning around to face Kara, who was flanked by a young short-haired man in a shirt and tie, and on Kara's left side was a dark skinned bald man who was looking at Barry with eyes narrowed. Barry then waved his hand.

"Hey," he said, "my name is Barry Allen, and I'm from another universe."

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Catco Building, 'Super-cave', Alternate Earth.**

Barry just looked at the stares of confusion from the two men who were flanking Kara; while from the young women herself, Barry could tell from the expression on her face that she had questions about what she heard from Cisco, particularly the part where Barry interrupted his friend just when he told him not to return until after he saved Supergirl. Barry saw Kara open her mouth, but it was the one known as Winn who shook his head before stepping forward, and introducing himself first.

"Hey," said Winn as he gave a small wave and then stepped forward and shook Barry's hand, "Winn Schott."

"Hey," said Barry while looking at Winn, and then he looked at Kara who was looking back at him with confusion etched onto her face. It was then that the other man stepped forward and introduced himself as James Olsen before shaking Barry's hand.

"So," said Winn as he excitedly rubbed his hands together before pointing his fingers at Barry, "another universe?"

"Yea," replied Barry nodding his head.

"So, wait," said Winn shaking his head and waving his hand, "so the entire theory of the multiverse? It's true?"

"The what now?" asked James who was still getting used to the fact that Barry was from another universe. He, Winn, and Kara listened as Barry went to a whiteboard at the back of the room and explained the concept of the multiverse as he understood it. He explained that there were Earths occupying the same space, but vibrating at different frequencies. It was Winn who put up his hand and completed Barry's thought, that if someone could get fast enough, then they could open a breach and move between dimensions. Impressed, Barry just nodded his head before he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, James still looking confused while shaking his head.

Barry went on to explain that his friend, Cisco, saw that Kara was in trouble, and that's why he punched through the dimensional barrier and arrived on this Earth.

"So you know about Kara?" asked James motioning towards the blonde, "I mean you know – know about her?"

"That she's Supergirl?" said Barry as he motioned towards Kara with his hand, "yeah."

"So do you have aliens on your planet too?" asked Winn as Barry's eyes went wide in surprise. It was then that Winn and James realized that Barry wasn't aware of Kara's heritage, "ummm…. Forget I said that."

"You're an alien?" asked Barry excitedly as Kara nodded her head, "wow, my first alien encounter…. Sweet. So do you guys have other aliens here on this Earth?"

"My cousin," said Kara with a nervous smile. She didn't want to reveal J'onn's existence yet to anyone, so as far as the three humans in the room knew, only Kara Danvers and Clark Kent were the aliens. At least the ones on the side of good, since the Kryptonian escapees from Fort Rozz didn't count, "the good ones, at least."

"Ok," said Barry as he looked at Kara, and grinned, "I'm sorry… I can't help smiling. You're my first alien and… where are you from? Mars? Wait.. does Mars have life?"

"Ummmm…" said Kara, "I'm from a planet called Krypton, so I'm not from Mars. And no, Mars does not have life."

'Technically, I'm not lying,' thought Kara to herself.

"Let's back up a second," said James as he closed his eyes and waved his hand before looking at Barry, and then at Winn, and at Barry one more time, "if you're from another Earth, then how did you get here? How can you be fast enough to open a breach and get here?"

"Ummm…." Said Barry as he looked at Kara who in turn told the young man he could trust them with his identity.

Barry nodded his head before running out the door; to the stunned faces of the two men, all they saw was a bolt of electricity that left the room, and then returned seconds later licking an ice cream cone, the same ice cream cone that was also deposited in the hands of Kara who was excited at the sight of the ice-cream and yelped with glee, while Kames and Winn were just simply stunned while staring at the cones in their hands.

"So you're a superhero?" asked James as Barry nodded, "from another Earth? Here? To help Kara?"

"Yeah," nodded Barry as James looked dejected while he walked away before sitting on a couch to the side of the room. Shaking his head at the reaction, Barry then looked at Kara who was looking at her ice-cream before taking a bite out of it.

"So that guy we just saw?" asked Winn, "he's from your Earth?"

"Cisco? Yeah," replied Barry, "he was just giving me a warning about… about an enemy of mine. Which is kind of why I'm here."

"You mentioned something before and then just now," said Kara while she looked at Barry, "about needing my help against someone called Zoom. Then Cisco said he saw someone being taken from Catco, and me being electrocuted."

"Yeah," said Barry.

"He was going to say something else before you interrupted him," said Kara as she took another bite off her dripping cone, which left a spot of white on the tip of her nose, "I think he was going to say that you need to save Supergirl."

"What?" asked James as he stood up again and stood protectively next to Kara. He did a double take when he noticed the cream, and pointed at Kara's nose. Kara then chuckled as she wiped the cream off before James looked at Barry once again. In the meantime, Winn stood in the middle of Barry and Kara looking between the both of them while James continued to speak, "what do you mean save? and when did you hear this, Kara?"

"When you and Winn pulled me away," Kara replied, "I was hearing everything while you guys were asking me if I was sure Barry could be trusted."

"Oh, right," said Winn as he rubbed the back of his head nervously before he looked at Barry, "no offence."

"None taken," he replied, "I get it; you meet a stranger who says he's from another Earth and… well, it's good to be cautious."

"Barry," said Kara, "what did he mean by 'save Supergirl'?"

"Umm…." mumbled Barry rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the floor, and then at Winn and James before looking at Kara again and saying, "maybe we could talk about this in private?"

"We'll find out eventually," said James as Winn and Kara nodded their heads while Barry looked at each of them, "if this is as bad as you imply it is, then it's better if we hear it too."

"Kara?" said Barry as he looked at Kara with pleading eyes, "it's your decision if you want to tell them. But just hear what I have to say first in private? It's… well, personal."

Kara nodded her head before she asked James and Winn to give them a moment. Winn looked at the nervous look on Barry's face before he looked away while James tried to convinced Kara that it was better for everyone that they all hear it together. There was something in the expression on Barry's face that was unnerving to Winn, it felt as if Barry was about to unleash a bomb on them. It was that feeling that gave Winn mixed feelings; one part of him was saying that this could be something personal for Kara, while the other part was saying that they deserved to know what was happening to his friend; personal or not.

"Please," said Kara as she looked at James and Winn, "let me just talk to Barry alone."

"Fine," said James as he nodded at Kara, and then glared at Barry who looked away nervously. He then left the room with Winn, who placed his hand gently on Kara's shoulder before telling her that they were going to be right outside.

"Thanks," said Kara before the door to the room was closed, and she turned to face Barry who was leaning on the back of a seat back.

"What Cisco saw… the main reason I'm here is to prevent… prevent you from dying," said Barry as Kara's jaw just dropped since that was the last thing she expected to hear. She was near invulnerable except when it came to kryptonite, her only weakness, and she let Barry know that fact. Barry just shook his head before saying that she wasn't fighting some rock, "Kara, Cisco saw you battling some…."

Barry then waved his hands all over himself while telling the stunned blonde that she was fighting a black eyed, grey coloured, armoured monster with all her strength around the city. He described everything that Cisco had told him; including the time and date that she would be thrown into the National City Bank. Kara sat down on a chair, stunned into silence as she listened on. She tried to hear his heartbeat to gauge if he was telling the truth… but his heart was beating fast, very fast even while he was resting so there was no way from her to get a baseline. Kara shook her head as Barry approached her saying that Cisco heard her shouting something at the creature while she was beating it down.

"What?" asked Kara as she took off her glasses and looked at Barry, "what did I say?"

Barry just closed his eyes and shook his head before saying that she called it 'dad'.

"No," said Kara as she stood up and backed away from Barry in shock, "no.. that's not possible."

"Kara, that's why I said it's personal. Maybe we should go talk to your father, to your parents on Earth and…" said Barry who stopped talking when he saw her put a hand over her mouth while she looked around the room, and then stopping to look at Barry again, "I'm telling you the truth… there's no other reason that I would jump Earths unless it was big. It's true I need your help against Zoom, but I'm also here to save your life. Cisco said you were alone against this thing and…"

"It's not a thing," said Kara as she panted while rubbing her forehead, "it's my dad… you said that I called it dad, and…"

"He detailed the fight to us, Kara," said Barry as he tried to reach for her, but thought better of it when he realized that she could very well make him a part of the wall easily with her strength, "you win, but you still die."

"What?" asked Kara as she narrowed her eyes at Barry, "I win but…."

"You use some laser beams from your eyes to kill it," said Barry as Kara gasped while holding her chest, "Cisco said that you had no choice. You tried everything to stop it and…"

"That's not true!" shouted Kara with tears in her eyes as Barry looked away, he knew he just pulled the bandage off hard but there was no easy way to say what he wanted to say, "I'd… you're lying…."

"Kara?" asked Winn and James as they ran in after opening the door. They found Kara looking at them with tears in her eyes, and then looking down at the floor saying that it wasn't possible, that she would never kill… not 'him'.

"I'm telling you the truth, Kara," said Barry gently while James hugged Kara, and Winn just looked on unsure about what was going on, "Cisco told me that while you were fighting it, you mentioned a person we guessed is your sister, Alex?"

"How did you…?" asked Kara confused as she looked at Barry, "I never…"

"Told me you have a sister?" said Barry as he stepped forward, "I'm telling you the truth. Everything that Cisco told me was the truth."

"I.. I need to go," said Kara as Barry put his hands in his pockets while Kara shook her head and pushed past James, and towards the door, "I need to talk to Clark."

Kara walked out of the door in a daze while she was fixing her glasses and wiping her eyes. James asked Winn to accompany her to wherever she needed to go, and that he needed to talk to Barry. Winn told Barry that it was nice to meet him, and that they needed to get together and talk about what he knew about the multiverse before he rushed after Kara, leaving Barry and James alone.

"What did you tell, Kara?" asked James with a frown as he rolled his hands into fists.

"She'll tell you if she wants to," said Barry calmly as he watched Winn gently hold Kara's arm and accompany her down the hallway before looking up at the disapproving glare on James' face, "what I told her was personal for her. And.. and you're right, she'll tell you eventually. What I had to say, there was no easy way to say it. I'll just let her absorb it and…."

"Yea," said James, "that's best. Now maybe it's best if you left her alone and let her deal it with us. Let her talk about it with family, and she'll come to you if she needs anything."

"Yea," said Barry nodding his head while scratching his head and grimacing, "but I don't have a cell or…"

"She's Supergirl," said James with a frown as he looked at Barry, "she'll find you."

Barry nodded his head before he asked the man if the metal ring he came here with, which was on a table near some computers, would be safe; that he needed it to get back home. When James nodded his head, Barry ran past James, and then Kara and Winn. Barry and Kara's eyes met just for an instant as he ran past her. She heard a few words before he sped off as a red blur with yellow trailing lighting.

"I'll be close by."

Given that this wasn't his Earth, Barry wanted to keep a low profile. So he explored the places near the Catco building while walking, occasionally using his speed to take some hotdogs here and there from hotdog carts around the area. It wasn't his proudest moment, but given that Kara was probably right about his universe's money… he didn't have much of a choice. He spent his time walking around the nearby area while walking with his hands in his pockets, and occasionally checking out some museums and wondering what were the other differences between their Earth's.

'Can't find the differences in one day though,' thought Barry to himself, 'but that brings up another problem, where the heck am I gonna stay if I don't hear from Kara. You just had to tell the truth didn't you, Barry.. sheesh.. now what? Getting back home is a no-no, if I get back, then the ripple effect could open the tears to Earth-two, and Jay will terrorize us all. I know I'm faster now, but Kara's the ace in the hole we need just in case he gives us the slip again. We have a chance to stop him if she's there.'

Barry stopped at a shop window and smiled at the merchandize inside that was embossed with the 'S' logo. It reminded him of the things that were being sold with logos' of his Flash emblem, or the toys, plates, mugs, posters, or even the 'Flash V Green Arrow' toys that were popular in Central City.

'I really need to get the royalty payments from all those things' chuckled Barry as he looked around while he was walking, 'yeah, like that's going to happen'.

It was twenty minutes later that Barry stepped into a phone booth where he opened up a phone booth and looked for anyone by the name of Nora Allen, or her maiden name of Nora Woods. Scanning through the phone book at super speed after making sure that no-one cold see him, he found that there was no-one by that name in National City. He then searched the book for a mall, checked a map, and then ran there. Once he reached the mall, he walked in and headed to a computer store. It was there, under the guise of checking out the computers, he checked the internet for Nora Allen.

It was a few minutes of searching later that he found out where she was.

'She's in Central City,' thought Barry to herself as he looked around at his surroundings, looking for anyone coming towards him. He then looked at the screen and tried to search for any social media presence for Nora, but found nothing at all. He then searches for Joe and Iris West. He smiled at the picture that came up of Joe with his arm around the shoulder of his wife, with Iris and Wally on either side, 'looks like a barbeque and… wait a second… mom?'

Barry's mouth dried up as he looked at the picture of Nora Allen in the background. She was sitting on a chair surround by people while holding a cup in her hand. Barry saw that she was smiling at something that was being said, but Barry could see that the smile never reached her eyes.

'She's still so sad,' thought Barry to himself when he heard a huge commotion in front of him. He saw people gathered in front of someone who was looking at his phone. He then saw others looking at something on their phones before an electronic board that was showing advertisements started showing images of Supergirl going against two women, one was firing electricity out of her fingers that Supergirl managed to avoid from the air, and then he saw a body fall from the Catco building, followed by a familiar wail as electricity girl fired at Supergirl who was now caught up in the charge. He then saw the one who was screaming land before she looked up and gave a loud scream that had people in the mall wincing. Barry then saw the one who was shooting electricity from her body dissipate and then travel down the side of the building before she coalesced at the street. He then saw her firing bolts of electricity at Supergirl who he could see was struggling. Kicking himself mentally for straying further away from the Catco building than he intended, a few of sparks of yellow electricity engulfed his eyes before Barry zoomed off.

Changing into his costume midstride, all anyone else saw was a red and yellow lightning blur rushing past them with a set of burning clothes on the floor. Barry ran as fast as possible, and as he made a turn into the street where the fighting was happening, Barry saw everything as if Supergirl was still. They were in between the Catco building and another building right next to it. He saw the screamer firing at Supergirl who had her hands over her ears, while bolts of electricity were being fired at her from the woman who was standing next to her. Barry ran towards the two from behind them, he ran in between them before punching their jaws lightly with his fists; something that he apologized to the both of them for before he ran towards Supergirl who was still a few feet above him, and looked as if she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Flash saw that she was about to fall and he wasn't sure if she was going to be hurt by the fall onto the asphalt. Looking over his shoulders at the two women who were moving in slow motion after being knocked to either side, Flash ran as fast as he could in a circle at the site where Supergirl was due to crash onto the street.

For Supergirl, she felt as if she was in pain, she was in fact screaming in pain, at least she thought she was screaming. Between the stream of electricity that Livewire was hitting her with, and the scream from a costumed Siobhan, Supergirl couldn't hear or think right. Her eyes were wide open in pain while she had her hands over her ears as she tried to block the screaming. She didn't know where Barry was, actually she couldn't even think straight, at least until she saw a familiar red and gold streak turning towards her, and then in-between the two meta-humans who were immediately knocked down to the asphalt. Supergirl felt herself falling towards the ground just as a circle of red and gold appeared, and then once she was within that circle where she could see the Flash just simply running at super-speed, she felt herself falling onto a cushion of air as the Flash slowed down and the Girl of Steel was lowered onto the asphalt. Once she was on the ground, Supergirl slowly sat up while her ears were still ringing from Siobhan's scream. She saw Flash run towards her and then he reached out with his hand. Supergirl smiled at him before grabbing the outstretched hand before she was pulled up.

"Hey" shouted Flash, "told you I'll be close by."

Supergirl heard his shout over the ringing in her ears. She put a hand on his shoulder while rubbing her ears so that they could pop; it was then he noticed that the Flash was looking to his left with a frown. Supergirl turned her head to see where he was looking; and she frowned as well when she saw Livewire and Siobhan, who was now calling herself Silver Banshee, getting up to their feet.

Supergirl looked at Flash and shouted so that she could herself speak.

"You ready for a team-up?" she screamed as Flash nodded his head before looking at the two women. As Supergirl was looking at Banshee and Livewire, she thought back to a few hours ago as she glanced at Flash who was prepared to run. All Supergirl could do was look at him and then remember hearing that warning that Cisco gave the man in the red suit; that she was going to be electrocuted, and that someone would be kidnapped from Catco.

It was hours ago that, after hearing what Barry had to say about what Cisco saw back on his Earth, Kara immediately went to her desk with Winn by her side and sent an instant message to Clark 'Superman' Kent, saying that she needed to talk to him.

But her face fell when it was Lois Lane who answered saying that he was on a mission in outer space, and that he'd be back in a few days. Kara asked her how many day's he would be gone for; that she really needed to talk to him, and that it was urgent. Kara kept on typing while Winn, and then James, walked up to her desk and looked on as she and Lois had a back and forth conversation. She told Lois that she couldn't wait five days for Superman to come back, that there was going to be a very big problem in three days.

Or at least she thought there was going to be a very bog problem.

Kara typed saying that she couldn't explain how she came by that information about the problem; just that she needed to talk to Clark. Lois typed back saying that she'll talk to Dr. Hamilton at STAR Labs, and have him sent a message to Clark.

"Kara?" asked James as she leaned back on her chair after finishing the conversation with Lois. He noticed that her arms were around her chest, and the only time she'd do that when she was worried about something, "what's wrong? What did Barry tell you?"

"He said that…" replied Kara as she looked at her two friends and wondered how they'd take the news, especially since she herself wasn't taking it too well. She knew that J'onn said her father was alive at CADMUS, but from what James told her about that place and the things that they do; Kara wondered if they did something to her foster father, Jeremiah Danvers.

'He's the only one I'd call dad, everyone else I know is dead,' thought Kara to herself as she looked at her reflection on the computer screen while James and Winn continued to look at her, 'if… and that's a big if… if CADMUS did something then… then I can stop him. He'll listen, he has to. Kal's never killed, and neither have I… I can't kill, I'll never kill. Especially not…. Not him.'

"Kara?" asked James as he waved his hand in front of her face, and watched as Kara's eyes flickered to his direction, "what did he tell you?"

"You were pretty freaked out back there," said Winn as he threw his thumb over his shoulder..

"It.. it was nothing," said Kara as she forced a smile before looking at Winn and James, her mind wandering to the main reason that Barry was here; to save her life, "ummm… where did Barry go? I saw him run and…"

"I kinda asked him to leave you alone.. I mean just for a little bit while you gather yourself," said James as Kara opened her eyes wide and frowned, "you were upset, Kara. And.. and even he agreed that whatever he told you was big, and you needed to absorb it."

"I don't have a way to contact him," said Kara as she closed her eyes and shook her head, "I wish that…"

"Look," said James gently, "you'll find him again. In the meantime.. just absorb whatever it was he told you. If it's really that bad, then take your time in telling us."

"Yeah," replied Winn.

"Kee-ra!" shouted Cat as Kara stood up and walked around her desk, "we need to talk about your interview."

"I'll talk later," whispered Kara as she smiled at both Winn and James before going into Cat's office.

"This is going to be bad," said Winn as he walked to his table.

"Yea," replied James as he looked at Kara while he was talking to Cat.

It was an hour later that the metahuman known as Livewire broke out of the DEO, and when Kara got the call from the new director, Lucy Lane, she immediately went over to Cat and told her what happened. However, Cat wouldn't leave the city even though she was sure to be going to be Livewire's target.

And now she had two of her own rogues who had an axe to grind with Cat Grant, and Supergirl. But she also guessed that since Barry was here on purpose instead of an accident, it was most likely that he was taking a look around, instead of being stuck inside the 'Super-cave'.

'Cisco said that someone was going to take someone from Catco,' thought Kara to herself as she walked back to her desk after pleading with Cat to leave the city, 'could it be Livewire and Siobhan coming after Cat?'

Either way, Kara called Lucy Lane, the head of the DEO, and told her that Cat wasn't going to leave; and neither was she. In response, Lucy told Kara that a group of agents from the DEO would be close by Catco if they are attacked. It would be a few hours later that the hairs on the back of Kara's neck stood up just as Livewire appeared on the screens in Cat's office, and then in her office after traveling through the television signal. Kara, James, and Winn headed for Cat's office to protect her just as Livewire fired a bolt of electricity into James and Winn that threw them back, and into Winn's desk.

"James! Winn!" exclaimed Kara as she ran to them along with some other colleagues. The two men nodded their heads while they were being helped up as Cat was walking backwards out of her office while looking at Livewire.

"Everyone!" shouted Cat, "get out off this floor."

"Miss Grant," said Kara while she was holding onto James, "I…."

"Everyone stays," said Livewire as she fired a stream of electricity towards Kara that pushed her clear across the room while energy was crackling over the surface of her body. The stream was so strong that Kara was smashed through the window on the other side of the floor.

'Oh, come on,' thought Kara to herself as she fell down the side of the building before flying back through a window into the twelfth floor, and then through another window as Supergirl. She rose up the side of the building before flying into the Catco company floor through the first window that she was flung through earlier that day.

"Livewire," said Supergirl.

"My partner was right," said Livewire as she fired at Supergirl who dodged the shot using her super-speed. She then rushed at Livewire, but she turned to electricity and went up in the ceiling before appearing behind Cat. Livewire then grabbed the back of Cats neck and pointed a finger with her free hand at the side of Cat's head, a finger that had a ball of electrical energy gathered just above it, "you are Kara Danvers' guardian angel. I'm guessing you saved her?"

"Your partner?" asked Supergirl, "wait.. you mean…"

Supergirl then heard the private elevator arrive on that floor, and she turned around to see the doors open and a woman in a costume with a painted face walk out with a small smile on her face.

"Siob…," before Supergirl could finish what she wanted to say, Siobhan screamed at Supergirl, throwing her though the glass wall of Cat's office. At the same time, Livewire whispered into Cat's ear that she'll be getting her revenge too once Supergirl was gone, but she couldn't let the 'so called Queen of all media' run away. So she stunned the older woman, and smiled as she dropped onto the floor. Livewire saw James running towards Supergirl, and so she zapped him again while Siobhan screamed at Winn who was trying to get her to stop what she was doing. Livewire smiled at Supergirl who was trying to get up on her feet while telling James, who was slowly getting to his feet, to take Winn and evacuate the floor.

"But.." said James as Supergirl interrupted him and told him to go just as she was electrocuted again. Siobhan turned her power on the rest of the Catco employees while Supergirl was lying on the floor and writhing in pain while she was being electrocuted. However, the Girl of Steel still managed to shout at James to leave.

The employees didn't need any encouragement as they started to evacuate the floor, while some of them having to resort to dragging James and Winn away. However, Cat was lying unconscious behind Livewire, and no one was crazy enough to get to her. Eventually, Supergirl was the only one on the floor other than Livewire and Siobhan, who was now calling herself the Silver Banshee.

Supergirl was in pain as she looked at the unconscious Cat while she screamed in pain. Supergirl knew that she had a duty to save people, with her main priority being to get Cat out of the line of fire. Supergirl gritted her teeth while she struggled to get up in the onslaught of Livewire's and Silver Banshee's combined powers. Her body was being wracked with pain, but she still moved at super speed, and then grabbed Cat off the floor, and the used her invulnerable body as a shield to break through another window before flying down towards the road below.

On unsteady feet, Supergirl lay Cat down gently after she landed while some of the pedestrians below were mumbling, just as the employees on her floor started pouring out of the doors and into the street, and towards Supergirl. It was then she heard a scream that had everyone put their hands over their ears, including Supergirl herself. She watched as Silver Banshee fell towards the asphalt below, only to use her powers to slow her decent until she was on the street standing and looking directly at her.

"Get Miss Grant out of here," said Supergirl as she looked at James who was running towards her with Winn. She told him to take Cat out of the way before she looked behind them at all of the other people and shouted, "all of you! Get out… run the other way! Move!"

Everyone, including James and Winn, covered their ears while others fell to the floor as Silver Banshee screamed into the crowd. Supergirl knew that Silver Banshee was after her, so she used what concentration she had and rose high into the air while Banshee's aim moved up towards the blonde hero. The people below were now able to move, although their ears were still ringing. Supergirl saw the crowd beginning to run while she was covering her ears as she felt warm liquid on her hands. She looked at one hand and her eyes opened wide at the blood it was smeared with… and then she screamed as she was hit by bolts of electricity by Livewire who travelled to the road below down the side of the building.

And it was then that Supergirl saw the red and yellow blur coming towards her.

Back in the present time, Supergirl was now looking at her two rogues who had already gotten up. She could see that Banshee was about to scream, while Livewire was gathering electrical charges in the palm of her hands.

"How are you doing?" asked Flash as he glanced at Supergirl who nodded her head, "can you take sparky?"

"Yea," said Supergirl as she glared at Livewires who fired at her while Flash took off. Flash ran towards Banshee who was just about to scream. He noticed that Livewire was right next to her shooting bolts of, from his perspective, very slow moving electrical charges at Supergirl who was already in the air. Smiling, Flash grabbed Banshee's shoulders and turned her scream towards Livewire before he head back to the where he started and watched the fun.

All Supergirl did was dodge one attack by Livewire while she glanced at the lighting trail of the Flash heading towards Banshee who, to Supergirl's surprise, screamed at Livewire instead and flung her towards the building that was across the street from Catco. Supergirl then went back down to stand next to the Flash as an electrical bolt hit Banshee from Livewire who was screaming at her 'partner-in-crime' that she'll get her too with Cat after she gets rid of Supergirl and 'the other one'.

"Why am I the other one," said Flash as he glanced over at Supergirl who had a grin plastered on her face.

"Cat wanted to call you the Streaker, she didn't like the Flash… so she compromised… you're officially the Blur… or at least you would be... in the evening news," she said as they watched Livewire rise up into the air with electricity gathered in the palms of her hands while she was screaming at the two hero's. Supergirl then leaned in to the Flash, "I have a plan, think you can distract her?"

"Yeah," said the Flash as he ran towards Livewire and stopped while Supergirl looked at the road below her and then smiled as she found what she was looking for using her X-Ray vision. She then looked up and heard Flash calling Livewire 'Sparky', and that she could never hit him. The Girl of Steel then watched as Flash ran so fast that he seemed to vanish just as there were two of them that Livewire was firing at, and then there were five, seven, and then eight Flash's. Shaking her head and reminding herself that she need to talk to Barry about what just happened, Supergirl heard Livewire continuing to fire at the multiple Flashes as she pushed her hand through the asphalt and then grabbed a water pipe and then tore it out of the ground and aimed it at Livewire. Supergirl saw the Flash 'clones' vanish just as the man himself stood next to her while the both of them watched as Livewire screamed once she was drenched in water before she fell to the ground.

"Huh," said Barry as Supergirl dropped the pipe onto the road while helicopters started to circle overhead, and several dark coloured SUVs drove up behind the crowd of people who were slowly gathering, "what do you know? You short circuited her."

"And here comes the DEO," said Supergirl as she looked at the armed men coming towards her after they ran past the people who were slowly gathering. Supergirl shouted at the armed men and women to take Livewire and Banshee into custody before she turned to face the Flash.

"Can we talk?" asked Supergirl.

"Yeah," he replied, "the same place where I told you about… you know?"

"Yeah," replied Supergirl as a few of the armed men surrounded the Flash, with Supergirl telling them to drop their weapons. She said the man in front of them was an ally, and that she'll be in contact with 'Director Lane' later.

"They're going to be held by the military?" asked Flash as he looked at the armed men running past him and then restraining the two unconscious women, "they do deserve a trial, not military prison."

"The police don't have anything effective that can hold meta-humans," said Supergirl, "the DEO does."

"I have experience with meta's on my Earth," said the Flash, "I can give the police here some suggestions on something that can hold those two until trial."

"Sweet," said Supergirl as Flash nodded his head.

"See you upstairs," said Flash as he ran out of there, his wake causing Supergirl's hair and cape to billow as she smiled before looking at both female meta-humans.

**The West residence, Central City, at that same time.**

"Francine," said Nora as she followed the wife of Detective Joe West, whose entire family were close to her own before the death of her husband and son… and continued to be until this day, into her home. They had just finished groceries for dinner tonight at their house where Joe had let slip a few days ago that he and Francine were setting Nora, who still used her married name, on a blind date, "you and Joe don't need to do this."

Francine kicked the door shut as she called out to Wally who was watching TV and asked him to help Nora with the bags. She then turned to the chuckling Nora who was glancing at Wally who was trying to tear himself away from something on the TV. At the same time, Nora was telling Francine that she was alright, and she was happy being on her own.

"No, you're not, it's been a long time since… Wally! Tear yourself away from the TV for one second and help Nora," Francine replied before she called out to Wally again who was standing behind the couch while still looking at the TV. Francine shook her head before walking down to the living and asking what was so important that couldn't wait.

"Mom," said Wally pointing at the TV as Nora stood next to Francine and watched the News report that was currently playing, "Supergirl and some dude stopped an attack at Catco and…"

"Oh my God," said Nora as she dropped the paper bag of vegetables she was carrying before she gasped and put her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream.

"Nora?" asked Francine as she put her bag on the couch while Wally turned and looked at the trembling Nora. Francine kept on calling Nora's name while she leaned against the wall and tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the TV. Concerned about what was happening, Francine looked back at Wally and told him to get some water for Nora. Once he was off to the kitchen, Francine turned to Nora again and asked her gently what was going on, and if she had taken her medication.

"The lighting," said Nora as she pointed at the TV with a trembling finger, "the lightning."

Francine turned and looked at the TV as a clip showed Flash using his speed to cushion Supergirl's fall. She saw the yellow lighting and then looked at Nora with her brows knitted together.

"Yellow lightning was there the day Henry and Barry died," said Nora with a broken voice as Wally came back with a glass of water, and handed it to Francine, who handed it to Nora, "yellow and red lightning… one of them has come back to finish the job."

TBC.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Project Cadmus, six levels underground, Lab 616.**

Deep underground was a large room of computers and monitors that were connected by wires to several servers, which were in turn connected to a machine attached to the head of a stocky, brown haired man in a black shirt and trousers. The man's eyes were closed as he lay on a table, the connecting wires were all feeding information directly into his brain, including the fight that had just occurred involving Supergirl and Flash. In fact, the man had been receiving untold amounts of information on Supergirl and Superman, the two known aliens who had the power to end the world. The man wasn't just being fed information about them, he was also being fed information on how to defeat them while plastic tubing from medical machines all around him were slowly injecting him with liquids of different colours.

The man seemed to be in peace; but in reality, his dreams were all nightmares. Nightmares that have been conditioning the man for years to hate; to hate Superman, Supergirl, and any other Kryptonian. From one of the computers, there was an electrical discharge that shot out into the air, coalescing into a blue skinned figure with red hair and three dots in the shape of a triangle on her forehead.

Indigo, part of a race of living computers used by the Kryptonians a long time ago, was imprisoned in Fort Rozz when it was in the phantom Zone all those years ago. She spent years hacking into Kara's pod when it accidentally entered the Zone following the destruction of Krypton; then once she hacked into it, Indigo made sure that Fort Rozz was pulled out of the Zone when Kara's pod fired its thrusters.

She was finally free.

Once the pod and Fort Rozz crashed landed on Earth, Indigo infected whatever computer she could find; she then using the internet to learn about Earth culture and customs, about the people and their war-like tendencies. A year after she crash landed on Fort Rozz, Indigo encountered the computer systems of the secret organization known as Project CADMUS. Infecting their computers, she 'saw' their files on alien experimentation and cloning, even projects where they tried to graft alien and human DNA to create weapons.

Those were mostly failures.

The more she found out about Superman, and then about Kara who for many years never used her powers, the more Indigo looked into Project CADMUS. She secretly helped them create weapons by inserting important, missing pieces into their computer files. She chuckled as she 'watched' the scientists working on various projects have their eureka moments thanks to her subterfuge. For years she was working behind the scenes, and then came the day Jeremiah Danvers died. The DEO sent his body to Project CADMUS since he was the one who encountered the alien that they were searching, and because he was the one who had a young Kryptonian girl as an adopted member of his family.

He was her weakness if she ever went rogue. He was nearly activated during the recent red kryptonite crisis, but the President decided to let the DEO handle things for now… at least until they were beaten or dead. Eventually, he wasn't needed.

Years earlier, the man was placed into cyro-storage until CADMUS advanced their cloning program which at that time had created only misshapen form that can't be called anything human. Then Indigo intervened a year later and suddenly, the scientists found what they were looking for. It took a few more years before CADMUS advanced their genetic engineering program to a point where they finally got Jeremiah's body out of cold storage. They then created a genetically engineered clone of Jeremiah Danvers using profiles of a few aliens from the Fort Rozz database they received from the DEO.

Including a dead Kryptonian they found after a small team infiltrated the Fort following the prisoner escape. The day the dead body was taken out of the ship; Astra and her cohorts were woken up from their hibernation pods by Indigo. She watched through the security Camera's at Cadmus as the Kryptonian body was harvested; all finally falling in line with her plan years later as Cadmus creating the being that Indigo was now standing in front of with a smirk on her face.

She looked at the clone who was lying still with his eyes closed, and walked towards the angled table before placing a hand on his cheek.

"I convinced Non to hold off on activating Myriad," whispered Indigo as she played the camera's on a loop that showed the large room as being empty, except for the creature on the table, "convinced him that his niece and Superman would stop him no matter what, and this new hero brings something new into the mix. Myriad is tuned to the minds of humans, not Kryptonians.. which is where you come in, my dear."

Indigo then walked around the body while looking at the servers and computers that were feeding information into the creature in the form of Jeremiah. She then looked at Jeremiah again before a grin was plastered onto her face.

"A doomsday weapon created by humans to be used in the event that Superman goes rogue," said Indigo as she looked at the clone's body while firing off bolts of electricity at the computers and servers, "and with Supergirl, the danger has grown. With this new hero helping her, the danger has grown. He is an unknown that must be taken care off. I wanted to wait until the anniversary of her arrival to this mudball two days from now, but you will awaken sooner than expected; you will take out the threats of Superman and Supergirl. You are the doomsday weapon against all Kryptonians. You will destroy Superman, Supergirl, and the other Kryptonians… and then I'll use the Myriad device on this world, and then the rest of the galaxy. Now… enjoy your accelerated conditioning, Jeremiah. The time of reckoning for the Kryptonians will be soon at hand."

As the eyes under the creature's eyelids started to move rapidly back and forth, Indigo turned into electricity and left the room. Leaving the clone with its hands tensing up as its feeling of hate increased.

**The West Household, thirty minutes later.**

Nora was seated at the dining table near the living room nursing a cup of already lukewarm coffee. She was looking into the black liquid with her forehead resting in the palm of her hand while Francine was sitting next to her while rubbing her back. Nora could hear her voice in the distance, but right now all she could hear was the sound of the gust of wind, and then the crackle of the yellow and red lighting that encircled her that fateful day at the living room of her old house. Nora closed her eyes and she was immediately brought to that day, she had tried to put it behind her, but seeing what she had just seen on the TV… everything crashed right back into her.

She saw herself back in the living room on her knees screaming as two distinct blurs; one red with yellow lighting, and a yellow blur with red lighting circled around her like a tornado. She remembered that her hair was flowing all of her the place thanks to the wind being generated by whatever beings were circling her at an extremely fast speed. Nora recalled screaming as she saw a yellow figure in the tornado, a figure that turned when she heard Barry calling out for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Barry! Run!" screamed Nora with tears in her eyes as Henry pulled Barry away and knelt down while the figure in the tornado vanished as the wind speed increased. Nora looked at Henry and Barry, the former shouting at Barry to run as fast as he could. The next thing she knew, Nora saw a blur heading towards Henry and Barry; and then they fell onto the floor followed by a bright flash of light that made Nora scream and cover her eyes. While covering her eyes, Nora couldn't hear anymore sounds… the house was now peaceful and quiet.

For the next few seconds anyway.

Nora opened her eyes to find her living room a disaster, but what was even more disastrous were the two unmoving bodies lying one on top of another; Henry lying over Barry, and the both of them were not breathing. Nora walked over to them with unsteady feet as she called out for the both of them, hoping that this was just a trick… that they were really okay and just in shock.

But when she saw Barry's lifeless eyes looking back up at the ceiling, Nora collapsed to her knees and screamed.

Joe West was the first officer on the scene after a neighbour had called the police after hearing Nora's scream. He and his partner ran up the porch stairs and then through the door with their guns up. Once they saw Nora sobbing as she cradled Barry's body with one hand, and placed a hand on Henry's lifeless body with her other hand, they put their guns down and looked at the disaster area around them.

"Call an ambulance," Joe told his partner, who nodded his head, while he rushed to Nora.

"Nora," said Joe gently as he kneeled down and saw the lifeless look on his friend's eyes, and then at Barry who Nora was holding on to while sobbing. She was hanging her head down while her hair was covering her face and humming a song between sobs. Joe's mouth dried up as he called for Nora again. And this time she looked up at the man with red, tearful eyes, as she told him that she saw lightning in her house, that the people in the lightning did this.

"They killed Henry and Barry," said Nora sobbing as she looked down at the two bodies again, "they killed my family."

It was two days later that Nora Allen had been taken off the suspect list, and since she was the only suspect, the case quickly went cold. The autopsy showed that there were no stab wounds, but the two hearts were essentially ripped apart. A toxicology test was also carried out on the bodies, and the results showed there was nothing in their bodies that shouldn't be there, and with the only explanation from their sole witness being that two blurs surrounded by lightning wasn't going to be entertained by the D.A's office.

So the case went cold for several years. A mystery that would never be solved.

Until now.

Nora was shaken out of her thoughts as Detective Joe West rushed into the house and called for Francine.

"In the kitchen, Joe," shouted Francine as Joe hugged Wally who rushed down the stairs and then the both of them entered the kitchen. It was there that Joe was surprised to see the state that Nora was in as her hands trembled while she held the coffee with one hand. Joe then looked up at Francine who asked the man to sit down, that there was something that Nora wanted to tell him.

"Nora?" asked Joe as he sat down across from Nora while Francine sat next to the woman and then held her trembling hand. Nora sniffed before wiping her eyes with the hand that her forehead was resting on earlier, and then looked up at Joe.

"It's come back for me, Joe," said Nora.

"What?" asked Joe.

"The blur with the yellow lightning," said Nora as Joe frowned before looking at Francine who asked Joe to just listen. Joe then looked at Nora again before nodding his head to continue, "it's back… he's back. I know that blur and the lightning is back, it's the same thing that was there the day Henry and Barry died, Joe."

"Nora," said Joe gently as he leaned forward, "we've talked about this.. you even talked to your therapist about this, and you agreed… whatever happened was a freak accident, your mind came up with a rational explanation, and…."

"Joe," said Francine, "we saw the blur and the lightning on the TV."

"What?" asked Joe confused, "what are you…"

"It was on TV, dad," said Wally, "I saw it on the news. It… well.. he was teaming up with Supergirl to take down two villains. It was real cool actually and…"

"No, not cool," said Joe shaking his head at Wally before he looked at Nora again, and then did a double take back to Wally, "wait, what do you mean by a 'he'?"

"There was a picture of him after he saved someone from the Catco building," said Wally, "and then another picture of him with Supergirl. There's also videos on every news website about the fight that just happened… Mrs. Allen's right, when he runs… he's a blur with yellow lightning behind him."

"If this guy is with Supergirl," said Joe as he looked at the people around him, "then he's a good guy? Right? Nora? I mean it's been years since… you know. So why would he come out into play now and.."

"Maybe he's playing everyone for fools," said Nora as she looked at Joe, "he was there when Barry and Henry died, Joe. I know it. Please… get justice for my husband and son, for your best friend. Please."

"I…." said Joe as she closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Maybe you could take a trip to National City?" asked Francine as Joe sighed and looked up at her, "it's only an hour away, Joe. You could tell Captain Singh it's for a cold case. And since this… Blur… is allied with Supergirl and a potential danger to her and to anyone around her, maybe it's best if you warned Cat Grant. I mean she's already said she has Supergirl's ear."

"So I ask Miss Grant to ask Supergirl to bring in this Blur for questioning?" asked Joe.

"Please, Joe," said Nora, "I don't know why he hasn't come after me yet, but I feel it in my bones that he will. Maybe he knows that Supergirl is a threat and… and he's hoping to gain her trust and then kill her or something."

"Supergirl's invulnerable, Mrs. Allen," Wally replied as Nora nodded her head.

"But Nora's not," said Francine as she rubbed her friend's back while looking at Wally, and then at Joe, "what if this Blur's faster than Supergirl?"

"No one's faster than Supergirl… well, maybe Superman, but…" said Wally as he went deep in thought before Francine interrupted his train of thought.

"If he is," said Francine, "then Nora's in danger. If Supergirl's going to do anything to stop him in the event he is much faster, than she needs to know what happened and stop him now."

"I guess I could get the crime scene photos and take them with me in case Miss Grants decides she'll rather wait for a warrant for me to talk to Supergirl," replied Joe as he leaned back and looked at Nora's pleading eyes. He then sighed before nodding his head, telling Nora and his family that he'll leave to collect some things before driving off to National City.

**The Catco Building 'Super-cave', at that same time.**

Barry was wearing some clothes that were loaned from Winn as he listened to Kara who was explaining the reasons for the reaction that she had a few hours ago. It was just the two hero's in the room with James getting a check-up at the hospital since he was one of the people who was blasted by Livewire and received some burns. As for Winn, he was getting checked out for any other injuries since his ears were still ringing; however, Supergirl as Kara already met with the both of them before heading to meet Barry. As for the Scarlet Speedster, he was rubbing his mouth with his hands while listening to Kara telling him about her foster father dying while on a mission with the DEO. She then told him about how for years they thought Jeremiah was dead until a few days ago when 'an ally' and her sister found out that Jeremiah was really alive in a place called Project CADMUS, and what they did according to what James told her.

She told Barry that even thinking about the fact that there was the possibility that CADMUS did something to Jeremiah in order to make him the creature that Cisco told Barry about was enough to make her lose her emotions. That, and coupled with the fact that Cisco watched her kill her own foster father, who in turn killed her, was just too much to take.

"I'm sorry," said Barry as he just put his hands in his pockets, "maybe there could have been a better way to say what I wanted to say, but.. I didn't know how. Cisco saw you die, Kara; and he couldn't let that happen. Which is why I'm here; to help you, and to save you. And hopefully after this mess is taken care off, you could help me take care of Zoom."

"I'll help you, Barry," said Kara nodding her head, "maybe we should go and talk to Lucy. Maybe she'll know about what's going on with CADMUS, and where it is. Maybe I can break in and find out what's going on."

"You mentioned that name before," said Barry, "DEO… what is that?"

Kara then sighed before she told the man about the DEO and what their mission was supposed to be. That explanation left Barry nodding his head before telling Kara that there was an organization on his Earth that went after meta-humans that were using their abilities for reasons other than good; ARGUS.

"Both our Earth's really like their acronyms, don't they?" asked Kara with a smirk as Barry nodded his head. It was just then that Kara received a call on her phone; it was Cat calling her to meet her at the main Catco floor, that she wanted to interview her, and then she wanted the blonde to send a message to Supergirl that she wanted to interview her and the Blur. Kara wanted to get a word in edgewise, but Cat was insistent while saying that this was news and she wanted to get what happened out there before anyone else does.

"And this would go a lot towards the people of this city remembering that Supergirl is a true hero," said Cat on the phone.

"Well, the Blur too, Miss Grant," said Kara as she looked at Barry.

"Yes, well," said Cat as she looked at all the active screens behind her desk while she was being examined by a paramedic who she was pushing away with her free hand, insisting that she was feeling all right, "and get up here fast, Kira… I have an annoying person trying to.. I told you I am okay."

The paramedic just frowned back at her at the last sentence that was aimed directly at him, and then walked away before Cat told Kara that the annoyance was gone.

"Get up here, now," said Cat as she watched various clips of the battle that had just happened on the street, "you have ten minutes, or however long it takes for the camera crew from the nineteenth floor to get here."

"Yes, Miss Grant," said Kara nodding her head before putting her phone back into her pocket and looking questioningly at Barry while telling him that Cat wanted an interview with the both of them. It was that request that left Barry shaking his head and waving his hands 'no', "please, Barry?"

"Kara," Barry replied, "I have no idea if the Reverse Flash is still stuck in this time period on your Earth after he killed me. Just thinking about the time-travel bits hurts my head, but if he's here and see's the both of us together on TV, then…. then he could go after my mom again."

"You've been on TV," said Kara as she took a step towards Barry, "I'm sure that he's seen you and… and if he does anything then I'm here too. Barry, this is the first time I've not only met a superhero from another Earth, but a hero who's not an alien like my cousin. And this whole excited voice I have is because that's just so cool and.. and please?"

"I…" said Barry.

"If the Reverse Flash was here," said Kara, "then he would have seen you, and come after you, Barry."

"Maybe" said Barry, "but I need him to think that this was a fluke, Kara. On my Earth, he lost his speed. But he used a tachyon device to enhance his connection to the Speed Force and…"

"To the what now?" asked Kara.

"I'll explain later, Kara," said Barry, "but… but maybe Supergirl could tell Cat that the Blur went back home, maybe you could make up a city that the Blur could be from… anywhere except for Central City. I don't know how it would go if people knew I was from another Earth."

Kara looked at Barry and nodded her head. She wasn't going to push the issue, but his mentioning of the Speed Force made her realize something; she was excited to have another superhero fighting alongside her, but she still didn't know anything about Barry except that he jumped Earths to help her. As she turned around, Kara resolved to at least get to know Barry himself after her interviews as Kara Danvers, and then as Supergirl. Kara also knew that Barry was right about something else, that she couldn't tell the public that he was from another Earth, especially since if they knew that fact.. then CADMUS would be coming after him.

"Oh," said Kara as she grabbed the doorknob and turned around, "you hungry?"

"Starving," said Barry, "I kinda need to eat at least ten thousand calories a day."

"You're in good company, Barry Allen," grinned Kara, "donuts?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Barry before Kara nodded her head and then stepped out of the door for her interview.

**Catco Offices, one and a half hours later.**

Cat was looking at the men replacing the glass wall that separated her office from the rest of the floor, and then looked at Kara's empty desk. She gave her assistant the rest of the day off, so that she could go out with a visiting cousin. At first Cat thought Kara meant Clark Kent, but she was surprised to hear that a cousin had come to visit her from New York, and she was taking him out for some donuts. Nodding her head, Cat let Kara go; with her interview with Supergirl being held twenty minutes later.

'The Blur wasn't with her,' thought Cat as she looked at the pictures that were sent to her of the Blur and Supergirl together earlier that day, 'Supergirl said that he stopped by from Los Angeles, that he was a new hero who wanted to meet the famous Girl of Steel. She said that he's already left the city.. but I wonder….'

"Ummm…. Miss Grant?" asked a male voice from her door as she looked up to see two men in suits, one was a dark skinned man with a folder tucked under one arm, and the other man was Caucasian with red hair waiting behind the glass wall that was being installed.

"This is what happens when I let Kira off for the day," mumbled Cat to herself before she called out to them to come in.

"Miss Grant," said the red-haired man, "I'm Detective Stone with the National City Police Department, and this is Detective Joe West from the Central City Police Department."

"So how can I help the fine detectives of both this city, and Central City," said Cat as she leaned back on her chair and looked at the outstretched hands of both detectives, and then back at their faces, "and please don't waste my time."

"Joe?" asked the Detective.

"Miss Grant," said Joe as he sat down across from Cat, "it's about the man that Supergirl's been seen with; he's wanted for questioning on a murder."

"Excuse me?" asked Cat as she leaned forward, "Supergirl would never associate herself with murderers and…"

"Not knowingly," said the red-haired detective.

"Yeah," replied Joe as he nodded his head, "my best friend's wife saw something that I thought was not possible until my son showed me videos of it actually happening in National City. She really did see something… a blur with yellow lightning just like the one that was with Supergirl, and another blur with red lightning nearly destroy her home before one of them murdered her husband and son. She thinks that the both of them were involved and…."

"What if the mother was the one who did it," said Cat as Joe frowned before opening the folder he was holding in his hand and dropped a few pictures on Cat's desk, pictures which Cat reached forward and grasped in her hand before looking at Joe and then at the pictures before asking what she was looking at.

"The mother was taken off the list as a suspect," said Joe, "the bodies were tested for drugs and poisons, and nothing was found. During an autopsy, we found that their hearts were shredded with no entry and exit marks."

"You mean none that you can see," said Cat.

"The bodies were examined twice, three times, four times," said Joe, "no marks… no wounds… nothing."

"Your company has a connection with Supergirl," Joe continued, "and we'd like to make a request that she bring him in for questioning."

"I…" said Cat as Joe interrupted her again.

"The boy who died," said Joe as he looked at Cat, "he was only eight, Miss Grant; he had his entire future to look out for, but it was taken from him in one night. All I'm asking is for Supergirl's help in bringing in this person for questioning; a mother's just seeking justice for her son. Please?"

**The Donut Hole, at that same time.**

There was a pile of empty boxes at the side of the table where Winn and James, released from the hospital and given medications to take, were sitting across from Barry and Kara who were both licking their fingers after having their fourteenth box of donuts, something that they had to do without using their powers since they were being stared at by numerous people; with one woman making Barry, Winn, and Kara chuckle when she passed by Kara, and purposely bumped into her before saying that she hated the blonde.

"I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism," mumbled Kara as they received a fifteenth box of donuts which she and Barry then shared.

"Me too," said Barry, "I think Cisco and Caitlin hate me."

"We hate you," said Winn as he looked at both Barry and Kara. He then looked at Barry again, "so you're really a CSI?"

"Yep," replied Barry. He and Kara had first gone over to the National City Hospital after Kara, and then Supergirl's, interview to check on Winn and James before they headed for donuts. The two of them were surprised to find that Winn was getting discharged after a quick check-up which found that he didn't have any lasting damage to his hearing, and James was going to be released soon after with some medication for the scorch marks on his body. On the way to the donut place, Kara asked about how Barry got his powers, how long he's been a hero, and numerous other questions that Winn could see was making James slightly jealous.

And then they just sat down watching the two of them scarf down one donut after another, pacing themselves so that they don't freak out anyone else in the shop. Back in the present, as Barry was telling Winn and James about how he wanted to become a CSI so that he could prove his father didn't really kill his mother, Kara received a call on her cell phone. Licking her fingers of the sugar frosting, Kara then picked up her phone.

Barry looked at Kara after she answered the phone, and then noticed the change in her facial expression as she looked at him. Barry heard her say that she'll contact Supergirl immediately before putting the phone down.

"Kara?" asked James while Kara was still looking at Barry.

"Ummm… there's a Detective Joe West who wants Supergirl to bring in the Blur for questioning," said Kara.

"Oh," said Barry.

**Office of Cat Grant, a few minutes later.**

It had been nearly five minutes since Cat had called Kara, leaving the woman wondering what was taking Supergirl so long. She looked at Joe who was talking to the other detective when she heard the sound of a gust of wind, followed by a thump on the balcony outside her office. She then saw Joe and the other detective take out their weapons and rush out to the balcony, as did Cat who was pushed away back to her office by the redheaded detective before pointing his gun again at the man in the red suit standing next to Supergirl.

"Detective," said Supergirl as she stepped in front of Flash, "Miss Grant asked me to bring in the Blur so that you can question him, please put your weapons down. I swear he's not going to do anything; I'll be right here if he does."

Joe and the other detective looked at each other, and then at Supergirl who gave them a small smile. They knew what the blonde was capable of, and they were certain that she could handle it if the Blur did anything funny. Once the guns were put down, Cat huffed as she walked onto the balcony and then nodded at Supergirl, telling her she was late.

"That's my fault, Miss Grant," said Barry in a distorted voice, something that made Kara look at the Speedster while trying to hide her surprise, "she was looking for me, when she found me… she said that a Detective West wanted to speak to me and.. well, here I am."

"I'm Detective West," said Joe as Barry nodded his head at the man, "and I have a few questions to ask you about the deaths of both Barry, and Henry Allen. We have a witness who says that she saw yellow and red lightning in the house and…"

"I was there," lied Flash as Joe seemed to be surprised that Flash even admitted that, 'well technically not a lie, I was there… but it just wasn't me.'

"I was there that night, Detective," said Flash, 'I was chasing a man called Eobard Thawn, a man calling himself the Reverse Flash and we ended in Henry Allen's home. He was a very bad man, a murderer and it was my responsibility to stop him. But I failed, I wasn't fast enough and he killed Mr. Allen and Barry. I was so caught up on catching him that I didn't find out until the next day about what happened."

"And you never came to the police," asked Joe.

"And what would I tell them?" asked Flash, "I took out Thawne, and then I retired my suit. Then I learned that Supergirl was in trouble and I came running as fast as I could."

"I need you to come in to Central City with me and…"

"Detective," said Flash, "I'd like to explain myself to Nora Allen before you take me in for more questioning."

"No, definitely not… she's been through a lot and…."

"I'll come with you, Detective West," said Supergirl before she looked at Cat, who nodded her head, "it'll be just for a few hours while you and Mrs. Allen talk to him. You can ask him your questions and I'll make sure that he does nothing funny."

"Supergirl won't fail," said Cat.

"Fine," said Joe, "let's go to the car and…"

"We'll fly," said Supergirl as she lifted Joe up into the air and then flew away while she was asking Joe which way to go. Barry then grabbed the folder that had fallen out of Joe's hands, before waving at Cat, and then running down the side of the building as Cat looking over the edge and saw a trail of yellow lighting headed away towards Supergirl who was holding onto a screaming Joe West.

"I know you can hear me, Supergirl," whispered Cat with a smirk, "we have a lot of things to talk about when you get back."

**The West Residence, five minutes later.**

Iris had just gotten back from her classes at the university when she found Nora and her mother sitting together on the living room couch. She saw Francine was just holding a cup of coffee while quietly talking to Nora, who flinched when Iris closed the front door. Iris then rushed to the living room where Nora smiled and then stood up to hug her. Iris felt Nora holding to her tight as she looked at the worried look on her mother's face. It was then that Nora pulled back before giving a sad smile and asking how her day went so far.

"Busy," said Iris as she looked at the two women while Wally ran down the stairs and waved to his sister, "hey,"

"Hey," replied Wally before asking Francine if they've told her yet.

"Told me what?" asked Iris.

"Dad went to National City to ask Supergirl for help in getting that same red blur that…"

"Oh the Blur," said Iris excitedly, "l can't believe that a story like that was…"

"Iris," said Francine as she looked at the look on Nora's face. It was something that Iris didn't miss, the look of anguish and she realized that maybe she said something she shouldn't have.

"What's going on?"

"I…" said Nora when she was interrupted by a scream, followed by the door slamming open and a pale Joe rushing into the house saying that he needed some water. Confused, the entire family, and Nora, looked at Joe walk to the kitchen while Wally walked up to the front door and yelped while putting his hands over his mouth. Iris rushed to her eighteen-year-old brother to check up on what was happening when she looked at the blonde woman standing outside in a blue costume with a red cape that was dancing in the light wind, all the while waving at the two of them.

"Come in," said Joe panting as he finished drinking his third glass of water before he walked to the end of the stairs. Francine and Nora gasped as well when Supergirl gave them a small nervous smile and a wave.

"Wait," said Wally as he turned to face his father, "you telling me you flew here?"

"Yea," said Joe.

"Screaming the whole way, dad?" asked Iris with a smirk.

"No," said Joe as he walked over to Francine while Nora walked around the couch and stood next to Joe and Francine, "just during take-off and landing."

"Sorry about that," grimaced Supergirl as Wally shook her hand excitedly, followed by Iris… both of whom had numerous questions being asked at the same time. However, Joe put his hand up and whistled, and then Iris and Wally were told that Supergirl was here on official business.

"What official business?" asked Francine.

"Nora," said Joe, "I've talked to the Blur, and… and he told me what happened that day. And… and he'd like to talk to you before I take him in for questioning."

"But…" said Nora as her face palled, "I… I…."

"Detective," said Supergirl as she looked at them, "what the Blur told you in front of Miss Grant wasn't the whole truth. And before you say anything, the truth of what happened is for Mrs Allen to hear, not for Miss Grant. And I'll be here the whole time protecting you if he does anything to hurt any of you… which he won't."

"But…" said Joe shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's why he's waiting a few houses down the street," said Supergirl as she remembered what Barry told her as they were getting out of the donut shop, "he had to twist the truth for Miss Grant's sake, and he wants to tell Mrs. Allen the real truth because she and your family deserve to know the everything."

"But you lied for him.. " said Nora with tears, "he was there the day Barry and Henry died and you're lying for him."

"What?" asked Iris as she remembered the day she heard the news that her best friend had passed on, "you.. you mean this Blur.. is… the Blur that…."

"It's not that Blur," said Supergirl, "Detective, Mrs. Allen, if you don't believe what he's going to tell you… then he'll surrender. And I'll make sure he does so that a court of law gets to decide… but please, hear him out."

"Nora?" asked Joe as Nora held on tight to Francine.

"I…" said Nora as she closed her eyes, "alright. I… I… I'll hear what he has to say."

Supergirl then nodded her head and walked up to the front door and raised her hand before walking back in. Nora opened her eyes just as a blur with yellow lighting trailing behind it came through the door and stopped next to Supergirl.

Iris, Wally, and Francine just looking in surprise with Nora, however, looking fearful.

The day that Barry had always dreamt of had come true, although not the way he dreamt it would. Standing next to Supergirl in his Flash costume, Barry looked at the look of fear on his mother. His heart broke when she slinked back slightly while Francine held onto her. He then glanced at Iris and Wally, and then at Francine... the West family together in another Earth while his duplicate's family was broken. Barry then looked back at his mother and remembered the day he went back in time, he remembered holding her hand as she died after being stabbed.

'She's alive,' thought Barry to himself as he pushed down the lump in his throat before clearing his throat as Supergirl squeezed his arm. He looked at the blonde standing to his left who smiled and nodded her head before looking at his mother once again.

"Mrs Allen," said Flash without hiding his real voice, "I wasn't there that day, but I know what happened. I know because it happened to me as well."

"I.. I don't understand," asked Nora.

"I haven't found any other reports like this," said Joe.

"Where I'm from," said Flash, "I… I was eleven when I heard sounds coming from inside my house. I went downstairs and saw my mother screaming for me to run while she was in a tornado of red and orange lighting."

"That.. that's what I saw.. and…"

"I saw a figure in the tornado," said Flash as his voice broke for a second, and then he cleared his throat before continuing while Supergirl looked down onto the floor. It was something that Joe noticed, and was about to say something, but the Flash continued to speak, "my dad told me to run… and… and the next thing I know, I'm twenty blocks away from my house."

"What?" asked Nora while she held on tight to Francine.

"I.. I ran back home and I saw my dad arrested, and found my mother was stabbed through the heart," said Barry, "I knew what I saw… but no one believed me about the lightening and the figure I saw. They said that it was impossible, so my dad went to prison for my mother's murder. And I became a CSI to clear my dad's name by finding the one who did it. One day, a particle accelerator exploded and seeded a thunderstorm, and I got struck by lightning. I became the impossible, and eventually I caught the man who killed my mother, and then my dad was freed."

"But what does that have to do with…" said Nora, "with…"

"The man who murdered my mother offered me a chance to save her life," said Flash as Supergirl looked at him, "to travel back in time using my speed which would create a vortex for him to go back to his own time. To the future."

"What… wait," said Wally, "you're talking about going all Back to the Future and…"

"It's complicated I know," said Flash, "I went in through the vortex first, I exited in my old room. I saw myself screaming for my mother.. I saw the tornado and the lightning. I was about to make my move to save her when one of them saw me and signalled to me not to interfere… he then took my younger self out of there and I closed the door. I heard the man in yellow kill my mother again."

"Why didn't you save her?" asked Nora.

"The one who told me not to interfere was a future version of myself," said Flash as Nora looked on stunned, "but I did get to say goodbye to my mother one last time before I went back to my own time; and the one who killed her paid for it."

"But.. that…"

"The one who killed your husband and son," said Flash, "is known as the Reverse Flash, I am the Flash."

"Not the Blur," said Iris.

"Flash," said Barry before looking at Nora who had her eyes wide open as she tried to absorb it all, before coming to a realization that she believed impossible as she slowly left Francine's side and grabbed the couch while she looked at the Flash, "I'm called the Flash. The orange lighting you saw was your Barry Allen from his future, but he wasn't fast enough to save himself and his dad."

"Who are you?" asked Nora as her hand that was grabbing onto the couch trembled while Flash took a step forward. Joe was about to tell Flash not to move but Nora asked him in a shaking voice to just hold off for a little while, "who are you?"

"When my dad was in prison," said Flash, "I was adopted by my dad's best friend, Joe West."

"Huh?" asked Joe as he eyes widened while Nora put her hands over her mouth.

"And my foster sister is Iris West,"

"Oh dear God," said Iris in surprise.

"I'm here from another Earth," said Flash as he took off his mask and looked at Nora as she took a few more steps forward, as did Barry; the woman then placed her hand on Barry's cheek and released a sob as Barry took another step forward, "you'd always tell me that a good heart is better than having fast legs."

"Barry," said Nora putting another hand on his other cheek as a tear trickled down from her eyes when she recognized the face before her, a face that reminded her of her own father.

"Hi, mom," said Barry as he hugged her; Nora sobbing while Barry held her tight as the others looked on in surprise. Supergirl slowly walked over to the front door before she looked over her shoulder as Joe, whose body was slightly trembling walked towards the man in the red suit. Wiping a tear as she watched Barry have a second chance with his mother before leaving this Earth in a few days, Supergirl was happy for him.

'Not everyone has a second chance with family,' she thought to herself as she flew up in the air quietly before she made her way towards National City, wanting to give Barry some privacy. Mid-way through the journey back, Supergirl changed direction.. instead she headed for Midvale.

She wanted to visit her foster mother.

TBC.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Danvers Residence, Midvale, 1800 hours.**

Supergirl was flying through the air while she thought back to what she had just seen, a son being reunited with his mother; it was a son from another Earth, but a son nevertheless. She had bitter sweet memories of her own as she thought about her own parents; the blonde then placed a hand on her chest while flying and felt the necklace under her costume; the last gift she would ever receive from her birth mother before Krypton exploded. Kara loved her cousin, and she was meant to protect him when they landed on Earth… but now, he didn't need her… the roles had reversed with Superman coming over to the Danvers' home to visit her every so often.

He was doing all he could, as well as the Danvers', to make sure that she was doing fine and acclimating to Earth. As Supergirl flew over the small city of Midvale below, she headed for the outskirts, specifically the cliffs that were facing the ocean, before starting her descent to the surface. All she had now was Eliza Danvers, her foster mother. After what she heard from Barry about her adopted father, she was wondering if she should go back on the promise that she and Alex made each other, that they won't tell Eliza anything until Alex and Hank, J'onn in disguise, found Project CADMUS and retrieved Jeremiah.

'Barry has had no reason to lie to me,' thought Supergirl as she landed outside the home that was miles away from the nearest neighbour; it was something that Eliza preferred, a way to have her own privacy when she's not keeping herself busy teaching at Midvale College. Kara landed on the grass outside the front door while hearing the lapping waves of the ocean from behind the house before she walked up the wooden stairs, and onto the porch. She then rang the doorbell, and with her hearing, heard the oven door in the kitchen close before footsteps were walking towards the door.

"Kara?" asked Eliza as she opened the door and saw her foster daughter standing out on the porch in her costume. Smiling, the older woman then stepped back to let Kara into the house, with her closing the door behind Kara who then quickly turned and hugged Eliza tightly.

"Hi," Eliza said with a smile as Kara held her tight, but not too tight, while resting her head on the older woman's shoulder, "everything all right?"

"Can't I just come home and hug my foster mom?" asked Kara while still hugging Eliza who chuckled.

"Of course you can," Eliza replied with a grin as Kara stepped back, "I saw you with the… what is it that Cat's calling him? Oh, the Blur… he's heading back home? Or he's already back home?"

"He's going to be here for a little while," said Kara as she looked at the confused look on her mother's face, "it's a long story that's not really for me to tell, but he's a good man who came by to help me and… and he did. He's staying here for a little while and… and I know I lied during the interview but there are reasons why I had to lie."

"What's going on?" asked Eliza as Kara realized that she needed to give at least some information to her mother.

"Can we sit down over pie?" asked Kara with a hopeful smile.

"Pecan?" asked Eliza as Kara nodded her head in excitement.

"Get changed," replied a smiling Eliza, "then you tell me what's going on."

**The West Household, at that same time.**

No one in the West clan could believe what was happening as they watched the man in the red suit, who was now kneeling on the floor while still hugging Nora whose body was wracked with sobs. They saw the man claiming to be Barry Allen with his eyes closed while holding on to Nora. Joe was close by, still in disbelief over what the man claiming to be Barry just revealed.

'He said he's from another Earth,' thought Joe to himself as he finally took another step forward and reached out for Barry's shoulder as the other West's looked on, however he didn't know what he could say to him, or to Nora, 'what would anyone say when they hear a story like that? Nora said that he looks just like his grandfather, I've never met the man so I can't tell; and Nora's been through so much already. But the way he's been looking at her, the way he spoke about his mother… is it possible that he really is… this is so confusing?'

"Barry?" asked Iris as she took a step forward as the young man opened his eyes while Nora held him tight and placed her head on his shoulder while crying, "are you…?"

"HI, Iris," said Barry as his voice broke slightly, and then looked at the others, "Wally, Mrs. West."

"You…. You know all of us?" asked Francine as her arm was now holding on to Wally for support.

"Joe and Iris took me in," said Barry as he and Nora parted, the two of them looking at each other before Barry stood up, and then helped Nora up, "but I haven't met you Mrs. West, and… and I met Wally much later."

"Oh," said both Francine and Wally while they had their eyebrows narrowed at Barry; wondering what he meant.

"The Flash," said Nora as she brushed her fingers against the lightning emblem on Barry's chest, and then looked up at her son's eyes, "you said you're from another Earth? how?"

"And you said that you… if you really are, Barry," said iris, "you lived with me and dad, but you didn't say anything about Wally or…"

"Iris," said Francine who wanted to know the answer to that question that her daughter was about to ask, but believed that this wasn't the right place of time to ask it, "this isn't the time to question… just be happy."

"So how fast can you run?" asked Wally excitedly, followed by numerous other questions that Barry tuned out as he looked at the alternate version of his mother smiling back at him. He took in her face before noting that she looked just as she did they day she died, save for her hair colour becoming a lighter shade; but the biggest difference was in her eyes. Barry could see the happiness transferring from her smile to her eyes before they hugged each other again.

"Ummm, Joe," said Francine as she looked at her friend who pulled in her grown son, who arrived from another Earth, again, "you better cancel that… you know… tell that person that we.."

"Oh," said Joe as he remembered the blind date, and panicked before he headed for a phone, "I need to call Charlie, and… well, I'll come up with an excuse."

"Sorry," said Barry as he pulled back out of the house and looked at Nora, and then at the others, "I didn't think that you'd have other plans or…"

"No," said everyone together as Joe picked up the phone and started dealing.

"How long can you stay, Barry?" asked Francine.

"My friend saw something coming to attack Supergirl in a few days," said Barry as Nora held on to both of his hands, not wanting to let go, "and.."

"What do you mean saw?" asked Wally.

"He has the power to see through dimensions," said Barry, "he gets these vibes, and he got one about Supergirl, and I came here to help her. I need her help to fight an enemy of mine, another speedster whose been terrorizing his own Earth and…"

"You've been to other Earth's?" asked Iris before she looked around for something, "oh I've got to write a report on this and… and can you imagine getting a scoop on the Flash and.."

"No one can know about me coming from another Earth, Iris," said Barry, "if someone.. the military or even STAR Labs tries to open up the dimensional barrier, then it could be dangerous. Or what if they try to find out about me and try to recreate another speedster here? they can't find out that I'm from another Earth, or who I am, or how I got my powers."

"But…" said Iris as Joe interrupted her while holding the phone to his ear as the other line kept on ringing, saying that Barry was right.

"This is a celebration," said Francine who was about to head to the kitchen when she noticed the look on Nora's face, a sad look that Barry noticed as well.

"You never answered the question, Barry. What happens after Supergirl helps you fight and defeat this enemy of yours?" asked Nora softly, and with fear that she's not going to like the answer.

"I did something that caused fifty two breaches to open on my Earth to what we call Earth-Two, the home of this enemy.. Zoom," said Barry, "he's after my speed, mom. He wants my speed as a cure for a disease he has, but I know once he's cured then he'll terrorize even more people. We trapped him in his Earth by closing all the breaches. But I was guilty about leaving Earth-Two to Zoom's terror, and there are two people from Earth-Two stuck on my Earth. I've been training to get faster and faster against him. When Cisco got the vibe, he called me and told me what he saw, and then I ran all the way to this Earth. Breaking through the dimensional barrier caused a ripple effect that caused the cracks to open up just a little bit. Not enough for Zoom to go through, but when I go back again, the ripple effect will completely open all the breaches and Zoom will come through to my Earth. When he does come… we'll be fighting and I need Supergirl's help on my Earth. Then after I bring her back here, I have to head back to my Earth and close the breaches again… which means that I can't come here, ever again."

Nora closed her eyes while shaking her head. At the same time Joe put a hand on Nora's shoulder's which were trembling, while Barry placed his gloved hands on her cheeks.

"I never knew you were alive until I checked the internet and saw a picture of you," said Barry gently, "would… would you come with me to my Earth?"

Nora looked into her son's eyes and knew that the offer was genuine. Barry would take her back with him, to a place where Henry was still alive, a place where Barry was still alive. Nora looked at the stunned looks on Joe's face, and then at Francine, Iris and Wally before looking at Barry again.

And nodded her head as Barry laughed before he hugged Nora tight.

"I want to know everything about you, Barry," whispered Nora into his ear, "about your life, your friends, everything."

"I'll tell you," Barry replied while Joe said that he couldn't tell her anything yet, at least not in that suit. Barry blushed when he said that the money from his universe probably wouldn't work here, so a friend he met when he arrived to this Earth helped him to get some clothes, which he had burnt on the way to helping Supergirl the first time. It was then that he remembered the clothes he loaned from Winn, Barry stopped talking and then told Nora that he'll be back in a few minutes.

Nora nodded her head before Barry ran out of the West house with a trail of lightning behind him, a gust of wind in his wake that made Nora's hair fly back before she turned to face Joe and the others with her hand over her mouth.

"It's Barry," said Nora as Francine walked over to her friend and hugged her tight, "it's Barry."

"There's one thing I'd like to know, though," said Joe as he picked up the case file for the Allen murders, and flipped through them before looking up at Nora, "how were Barry and Henry murdered. I mean, I know I can't get this to Captain Singh and tell him that we've gotten some information from a dead boy from another Earth. But I… I guess it's more for our own closure; it's got to be better to know how it happened."

"Yeah," said Nora as Francine placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Going to another Earth," said Francine giving a small smile at her friend.

"I.. I know I should have discussed it with you guys…" said Nora hesitating slightly at whether she made the right decision in accepting Barry's offer. She told Joe and Francine that they, Iris, and Wally had made her welcome as a part of their family, and she didn't want them to think that she was being ungrateful, "you guys saved my life."

"We know you weren't happy, Aunt Nora," said Iris as Joe and Francine nodded their heads, with Joe placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Which was why we tried to set you up with someone," said Joe as Nora smiled, "but you have a second chance with Henry and Barry, and I think you should take it."

"Me too," said Francine, before saying that she was going to get dinner started; that this was going to be a proper celebration. Joe said that he need to go back to the precinct and check-in with his partner, Eddie. At the mention of his name while Joe's back was to Iris, Nora noticed the look that she shared with Wally who nudged her elbow before whispering something to her. Nora just let it go as something probably to do with Joe's partner, and felt that it wasn't her business to ask.

It was a few minutes later, while Nora was helping Francine with dinner that she heard a sound in the distance. Running to the door, Nora opened it to see Barry in the civilian clothes that he had gotten earlier that day from Winn; clothes he left in the 'Super-cave' before heading out to meet Joe for the first time. With a backpack he 'borrowed' slung over his shoulder, Barry just smiled at his mom before she stepped back, grabbed his hand, and led him into the house.

**The Danvers Residence, 1830 hours.**

Eliza Danvers was still looking at her foster daughter, her mouth hanging, in shock after what she had heard about the man, the Flash, who arrived from another Earth to help her beat Livewire and Silver Banshee. Eliza knew that Kara was hiding some things, particularly who the Flash really was and how he got his abilities, but her brain was still going on overdrive as she thought about the speed needed to punch through the dimensional barrier, and then arrive on another Earth.

'This 'Flash' is living proof of the Multi-verse theory,' thought Eliza to herself as she looked at Kara who was asking her what she thought about the Flash, which led to an answer by Eliza, "wow!"

"I know," said Kara as she ate her second pie, "when we went to eat and…"

"A date?" asked Eliza as she arched an eyebrow upwards while folding her arms over her chest and sitting back.

"Not a date, mom," said Kara as she grinned at Eliza after taking another bite of the pie, "I mean just two people with similar situations going for some donuts; I mean we both have powers, a secret identity, and… and he's the first superhuman I met who's not trying to kill me, and who knows what it's like to be… I mean… to be like me."

Eliza nodded her head as Kara took another bite of pie. She understood what Kara meant while remembering how the younger woman was lonely for the first few months even though she had her, Alex, Jeremiah, and even Superman. However, Superman.. who would visit occasionally to check-in on Kara, was encouraging the young woman to be closer to her sister, and to make friends at school. He told her about his life in Smallville, before admitting that while their situations were very different; Superman had been essentially an Earther since he was a toddler, while Kara had lost her friends as a young girl and was now being forced to make new friends and social connections.

"It's going to be hard, Kara," said Superman who visited her in the disguise of Clark Kent, "but you'll find your way here. I want you to live your life, the Danvers' want you to live your life. Have fun, Kara."

However, despite an exterior change in the young woman as she started to get closer to Alex and made some friends at school, Eliza knew that Kara still felt lonely. Even when she got the job at Catco two years ago and met Winn, she still felt lonely. The happiest that Eliza had seen Kara was the day that the older woman got worried for her adopted daughter; it was the day that Supergirl was revealed to the world.

'She's happy though,' thought Eliza as they continued talking about the Flash, 'but she's hiding something… I can feel she's hiding something else.'

**Project CADMUS, Lab 616; at that same time; a hundred miles from Midvale.**

Jeremiah's mind was flooded with images of death and destruction being caused by Superman and Supergirl. Images that had just overrode the regular input he was supposed to receive by Indigo. The energy that she fired at the computers and the servers rapidly bombarded Jeremiah's mind with a simulated future. Quickly overriding all he had learned, while making him hate Kryptonians.

A future that he saw as very, very real.

He saw the planet burning, he saw bodies on the streets while Superman and Supergirl were standing on a pile of bones, their eyes glowing as they glared at screaming humans. His hands clenched into fists when he saw Superman and Supergirl use their heat vision to murder the people around them.

He could hear their screams as he pushed against his restraints before his eyes snapped open and he screamed. Jeremiah tore the restraints off his hands and feet before stepping onto the floor. He arched his back and a roar came out instead of a scream before he leaned forward and tore the table he was lying on off the floor, and then swung it around and destroyed the computers and the servers. He then looked at the thick steel door in front of him when he heard shouts outside. Grinning, Jeremiah walked over to the door before punching it right in the middle. He watched the door fly off its hinges and crushed soldiers, the steel door crushing them, against the far wall.

"Humanity is weak," said a blue figure with red hair in Jeremiah's mind as he grabbed his head and screamed, "they fall to the feet of gods who'll eventually destroy them. Your role is to save the humans from themselves. The people here want to protect Superman and Supergirl, they spread their disease and the humans are in their thrall. Kill Superman and Supergirl, kill any and all Kryptonians for they will become gods as well, kill those who protect them… be their doomsday. Free the human race."

Jeremiah roared again just as he was shot by a multitude of weapons in the hallway. His body twitched as one bullet hit him after another, the creature that he had become just shrugging it off, the weapon fire just ricocheting off his body. While the soldiers were reloading the weapons as the klaxons throughout the base started to blare, Jeremiah smiled as his eyes turned black.

No one knew what hit them.

All the soldiers heard was the sound of a snap, and then everything went dark.

Thirty minutes; that's how long it took for Jeremiah to kill a majority of the base personnel while making his way to the surface of the complex. Nothing worked on stopping him; not even Kryptonite bullets that CADMUS held in store.

Nothing worked to stop him as Jeremiah walked out of a hanger and into the setting sun of a day that had just gotten much, much worse. Jeremiah looked at the blood on his hands before he looked at the setting sun again and smiled. He had an image of a house in his mind, a house near a cliff where he would stand and watch the ocean in the distance. He turned around in this vision and saw a woman walk out of the door, she was blonde and older than the dark haired little girl next to her, and then he 'saw' the one in a white dress and blonde hair.

"Ka… ra," said Jeremiah in a deep voice as he rolled his hands into fists, "save… Eli…za, save… Al.. ex. I… save…"

Jeremiah then roared as his eyes turned a deep black before he ran. He was running at super speed before he jumped high into the air. He then came down to the road and ran again, before jumping high up in to the air, his momentum pushing him forward. The being that was supposed to be Jeremiah continued his combination of running and jumping, soon passing over a bus that was now forty miles away from Midvale. It was a sight that many of the occupants facing the form of the jumping Jeremiah gasped at while wondering if it was another being like Supergirl that seemed to come out of nowhere.

There were two people in the bus however, who looked at the figure, and then each other in worry. The blonde haired woman, and the boy could tell from the general direction of the creature that it was heading towards Midvale; it was something that elicited worry in the eyes of the blonde woman.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the boy, really J'onn in disguise, said that he felt a darkness at the back of his mind when the creature jumped past them.

"You okay to fly?" asked the blonde haired Alex.

"Yes," said J'onn, "but we must leave this bus."

"I got an idea," smiled Alex.

TBC.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Orbit of Mars, at that same time.**

Thanks to a body that was already dense thanks to the yellow sun in the middle of the Sol system, Superman was able to withstand the rigours of space un-aided, and with his large lung capacity, he was able to hold his breath for hours on end. He would need to breathe, which was the reason for the experimental STAR Labs mask that covered the entire bottom portion of his face, from his nose, to his chin and the back of his neck. Created by Dr. Hamilton and his team from, it would release bursts of oxygen allowing the Man of Steel to breathe every five hours or so. He was already two days in a five-day job of repairing an important STAR Labs satellite that was damaged thanks to micrometeorite impacts. NASA wasn't able to get a shuttle launched in time, so Superman was asked by STAR Labs to fly all the way to Mars, where he would be walked through the repair process with the use of a communication device, and ear set.

The Man of Steel was then handed a case of various objects that would be required in fixing the satellite which was later attached to his person. And then he was off.

Now, Superman had just finished using his heat vision to solder a circuit board inside the satellite when the communication device in the case tethered to his body beeped. While sound couldn't travel in space, Superman knew there was a call for him from the beep coming from the earpiece he was wearing, that was wirelessly connected to the tiny microphones in the oxygen mask. The microphones themselves were then wirelessly connected to the communication device in the case.

All so that Superman could receive detailed instructions from Earth. He tapped the ear piece in his ear while he was floating in space before speaking into the microphones.

"This is Superman."

"Superman, this Dr. Hamilton, we've just received news from the reporter, Lois Lane."

"What's the message, doctor," asked Superman wondering if there was something going on in Metropolis, 'that's the only reason Lois would call for me.'

"She said that your cousin, Supergirl's, been trying to get a hold of you," said Dr. Hamilton, "Miss Lane said that Supergirl sounded worried and was asking when you'd be back… umm…."

"Did she give any details?" asked Superman with his eyes narrowed in concern. He knew that ever since becoming Supergirl, Kara hadn't called on him; she wanted to be her own hero. The only time he was ever called to help Kara was by James, during the fight with Reactron. Other than that, Superman was proud that Kara was able to handle things on her own, and he said as much to Kara every day when the would chat online. So hearing that Supergirl was calling for him worried Superman a great deal. He shook his head and decided to listen to what Dr. Hamilton was going to say. 'Maybe it's nothing.'

"Apparently Supergirl said that something was about to happen in three days," Dr. Hamilton said, "but Supergirl didn't give out any specifics. All Miss Lane said that Supergirl was asking for you."

"I've partially fixed the satellite," said Superman floating towards the port side of the satellite as he took off the tether around his belt, and then attached it to a hook on the satellite itself. "If Supergirl's reaching out for me, then whatever it is, must be urgent."

"We'll fire up the satellite and check on whatever systems we can, Superman," said Dr. Hamilton.

"I'll come back after I've helped Supergirl," Superman replied while he turned around after floating away from the satellite as Dr. Hamilton answered in the affirmative. Superman then adjusted his own gravity field, turned around towards Earth, before shooting himself towards the blue planet that was his home. With no air in space for him to fly through, and thus no resistance to his flying, Superman zoomed off towards Earth; a journey of thirty minutes.

**The Danvers Residence, Midvale, five minutes later.**

Kara was at the sink washing her plate while still savouring the taste of Eliza's pecan pie on her tongue and her lips. Smiling as she thought about telling her foster mother that she never wanted to brush her teeth so that she could have the taste with her forever. Kara remembered how much she was teased for saying that by Alex as she chuckled while wiping the plate dry. In the meantime, Eliza was reading some papers online about how a particle reactor explosion could have caused the Flash to get his speed. Kara looked over her shoulder at Eliza, and smiled when she remembered the questions Eliza had about how much energy the Flash should be exerting just to run. Is his power internal or is there an external element that powers him; those were among the tons of questions that Eliza had for Kara, who in turn told the older woman that she could meet the Flash one day before he leaves.

As Kara placed the plate on the counter, she turned around and leaned on the counter while looking at Eliza who was still reading something on the laptop. Kara wanted to tell Eliza about the second reason that Barry was here; to save Supergirl's life from her own adopted father who became a monster… a monster that she'd kill, a monster that would kill her. Even if she didn't tell Eliza about the part of her dying, Kara still believed that her adopted mother should know about Jeremiah being alive.

And that Alex was doing everything she could to find CADMUS, and in turn, Jeremiah.

"Mom," Kara said as she ambled towards the dining table where Eliza was seated. Eliza looked up from her computer screen, and raised her eye brows at Kara while taking off her glasses and placing them on the table next to her laptop, "there's something that…"

Before Kara could finish what she wanted to say, specifically the existence of Jeremiah, the both of them turned towards the door when there was a knock. Kara had on one of her spare lead lined glasses, which she pulled down to use her X-Ray vision while Eliza got up from her seat and walked over to Kara's side. The both of them looked at the door as the knocking started to became loud raps from a soft knock.

"By Rao," said Kara as she stepped back while putting her glasses back on. She grabbed Eliza's hand using her own trembling hand, just as the both of them heard a voice from the other side of the door. A voice that Eliza recognized as she pulled her hand out of Kara's grip and used them both to cover her mouth in shock.

"Eli… za, Al… ex," Jeremiah drawled in a deep voice as the knocking on the door continued. Kara just stood transfixed as everything Barry told her came back down on her, however, there was something very wrong.

Jeremiah was right here, and right now, it wasn't three days later.

Jeremiah was right here at her home.

Kara then heard Eliza blurting out 'Jeremiah' as she excitedly ran towards the front door. But Kara was faster, zipping next to Eliza just as she reached the front door. Kara grabbed Eliza's arm gently, and stood between the older woman and the door as the rapping on the door turning to a pounding, with the door shaking from getting hit by a fist from the other side.

"Kara," asked Eliza shaking her head, "what are you…?"

"Mom," implored Kara while she gently grabbed both of her arms and looked into her eyes, "there… there's something you need to know. Whatever's outside? That's not dad, that.. I don't know what that is. Mom, the Flash came here to save my life. His friend saw…"

"Ka… ra," drawled Jeremiah as Kara stopped talking, opened her eyes wide, before she turned and looked at the door. At the same time, Eliza just looked at Kara in shock at what she just heard about the reason for the Flash being on this Earth, "dest… ruction, disease, Ka… ra."

"Mom… you need to…," said Kara turning around again as she grabbed a hold of both Eliza's arms just as the front door was suddenly pulled off its hinges and then thrown onto the front lawn. Kara turned again while pushing Eliza behind her when she watched the panting Jeremiah in front of them. Jeremiah was glaring at Kara, who was looking back at him with eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Dad," said Kara as she stepped back while pushing Eliza back. Kara knew her house, so she knew that if she wanted to get out of the house, she could fly through the walls. But she also knew that it would harm Eliza if Kara flew through the house with her. However, before Kara could do anything, Eliza made the first move towards Jeremiah.

"Oh my God, Jeremiah," whispered Eliza who took a step forward, but then stepped back again and screamed when the creature that looked like Jeremiah became a blur, and then appeared in front of Kara who was now handing off the ground, his hand around her throat.

"Jeremiah!" screamed Eliza as she ran forward and grabbed his arm, the same one that was holding up Kara who was gasping for air, "Jeremiah! Stop! It's Kara, our daughter! Stop!"

"Not… daughter," growled Jeremiah as he pushed Eliza away until she stumbled back over the couch. At the sight of Eliza struggling to get to her feet while her eyes were tearing at the sight of her husband trying to kill her, Kara used her free hand and swung a backfist to the side of his head. To her shock, all that happened was that Jeremiah snapped his head to one side, before turning to look at Kara again with a smile on his face. Kara knew that she was pulling back, after all, this creature looked just like her adopted father. She couldn't bring herself to using her full power on him, despite the fact that the hand around her neck was squeezing down like a vice.

"Da… dad," gasped Kara while the grip around her neck tightened. Kara didn't have much time say anything else as Jeremiah slammed Kara onto the floor. The young woman screamed in pain as Jeremiah, who was on one knee, lifted Kara by the neck and then slammed her down onto the floor again.

"Ahh!" screamed Kara as Jeremiah repeatedly slammed her into the floor, causing cracks to appear on the wooden floor, and caused the entire house to shake.

"Jeremiah!" screamed Eliza as she ran around the couch while trying to keep her balance in the shaking house. She ran to Jeremiah and grabbed the arm that was used to slam Kara down to the floor repeatedly, "stop this! Stop this!"

"Mom," groaned Kara when she was suddenly lifted into the air by Jeremiah who stood up, and glared at Eliza while his eyes turned black. It was something that made Eliza yelp as she let go of the arm and looked at the face of the man standing in front of her in fear. Once Eliza was back a few steps, she saw Jeremiah pull back his arm before he threw Kara through a wall, and into the next room. Eliza turned away from Jeremiah, whose eyes had turned to their normal shade, and was prepared to run towards Kara who was lying on the floor as dust fell all around her. However, before she could move, Jeremiah grabbed Eliza's arm and turned her around.

"Eli…za," said Jeremiah, "I miss… you."

"Why are you hurting our daughter, Jeremiah?" asked Eliza with her eyes wide open, she heard a swish from behind her, and figured that it was Kara changing into her Supergirl costume. So she wanted to distract this creature, who was pretending to be her husband, for as long as possible. However, her heart was racing, and her palms were clammy as she looked into Jeremiah's eyes and asked a question, while willing her voice and body to not tremble in fear, "who… who are you?"

"Jeremiah," he replied placing a hand on his chest, "I… Jeremiah."

"My Jeremiah died years ago," Eliza told the creature with tears running down her eyes, "he… he loved Kara, he loved Alex, and he loved me. He'd never do something like this."

"Kryp..ton, dangerous," drawled Jeremiah as he leaned down towards Eliza. He then brushed a hand on her cheek, something that made the woman visibly tremble. He then grabbed her arm before narrowing his eyes at her, "Eliza.. protect.. Kara?"

"You're not my Jeremiah, whoever you are," said Eliza while she struggled to get out of his grip while her heart continued racing, and her body was trembling in fear as Jeremiah grabbed her other arm and held on tight, "I… I'll protect Kara, and Alex… you are not their father. Now you…."

"You.. go," said Jeremiah as he tightened his hold on Eliza's arm while letting go off her right arm, and pulling his arm back. Eliz's eyes opened wide as she looked at the arm being pulled back, and then at the creature's face, "you pro… tect, Kara. You.. infected… must die."

"Oh God," cried Eliza as she saw the fist coming down on her. It was just then that a blue blur went past her, and the next thing she knew, Jeremiah was flying out of the house. He landed on the lawn with a thud before quickly getting up. Eliza could see the rage on Jeremiah's face as he glared at the woman standing next to Eliza. Eliza looked at Kara in her Supergirl costume, who was holding her arms out by her side before she breathed in, and then blew at Jeremiah, pushing him further out to the street.

"I'm taking you out of here, mom!" exclaimed Supergirl as she reached for Eliza when she felt as if she was hit by a train. Supergirl was slammed through the house, landing in the back yard. She could hear Eliza scream, a scream that suddenly stopped as Supergirl stood up and used her X-ray vision to see Eliza lying on the floor unconscious, with Jeremiah about to slam his fist into his wife.

"No!" bellowed Supergirl as she flew through the house, through one wall after another, before slamming herself into Jeremiah. She pushed the creature back and blocked a punch while screaming at Jeremiah to stop and think about what he was doing. However, Supergirl received no answer before she was punched and then kicked up. She hit the ceiling before she was punched in mid-air, she was thrown into the living room. She regained her balance just before landing on the floor, and then then flew towards Jeremiah and pulled her arm back before punching the creature. The impact of the punch knocked the creature out of the house, and onto the street outside. Not wanting to waste any more time, and doing what she should have done in the beginning, she picked up the unconscious Eliza and flew out of the house through the open door.

And up past Jeremiah who roared at her while she was gaining altitude. But Kara knew she couldn't fly too high, she was afraid that the thin atmosphere wouldn't be good for the unconscious Eliza in her arms.

As she was flying, Supergirl used her X-ray vision to check Eliza for any injuries. She sighed in relief when the older woman's heart was beating, and there were no broken bones. Supergirl set course for the DEO when suddenly there was a whistling noise behind her. Just as she looked over her shoulder, Supergirl found herself blindsided by the creature which had ran after her, before jumping high into the air, and then slamming both of its fists into Supergirl's back. While the creature was heading back to the ground, Supergirl was falling down uncontrollably like a rock, the unconscious Eliza falling towards the ground right next to her. Shaking her head to keep the dizziness away, Supergirl flew towards Eliza who was getting closer to the ground. Supergirl reached out with her hand as she got closer to Eliza, she gritted her teeth and moved faster; her blonde hair flapping in the wind as she flew as fast as she could, just catching Eliza in the nick of time, and changing her direction, before flying parallel to the ground with Eliza in her arms. However, from the corner of her eye, Supergirl saw the creature run at super speed towards her.

She saw the creature heading right towards her. Supergirl increased her altitude just as the creature changed direction at the last moment, and ran slightly faster before grabbing her leg in mid-air. Jeremiah then spun Supergirl around, and slammed her and Eliza towards the ground.

Supergirl knew she was heading for the ground, so she turned and made sure that she hit the ground with her back, instead of Eliza hitting the ground first. Just as she bounced off the ground with Eliza in her arms, Supergirl saw a green blur that sideswiped Jeremiah, knocking him to the side while Supergirl came to rest onto the ground, in a depression made by the groaning young woman. It was then she heard footsteps coming towards her, along with a familiar voice screaming her name.

"Kara!" cried Alex as she ran to her sister who was holding their mother in her arms.

"Alex?" groaned Supergirl as the green blur flew right overhead, and then landed on his side with a thud just behind them, "J'onn?"

"Kara," said J'onn as he slowly got to his feet, and dashed to her side. Alex lay the unconscious Eliza next to Supergirl who was slowly sitting up. J'onn helped the young blonde Kryptonian up before they looked at Jeremiah was walking towards them.

"Dad?" asked a stunned Alex at the man who looked just like her father, "that was you? The jumping man? How are you? We heard you were in CADMUS, and…. I mean, it's me… it's Alex."

"Alex?" said the creature, the tone of its voice getting closer to what Jeremiah's used to be.

"Yes," Alex said with tears in her eyes, "we were going to search for you and… and I'm glad you're here. Dad, please, tell us why you were attacking Kara and mom? Don't you remember them? Don't you remember me?"

"Jeremiah," said J'onn as he took on the form of former DEO director, Hank Henshaw, "do you remember asking me to protect your daughters? That's what I've been doing. I am asking you to stop, and think. Maybe losing parts of your memories has to do with how you've been resurrected, but this is your family that you are hurting."

"Dad," said Alex as she held her hand out towards Jeremiah, "we're your family. I saw you hit Kara when J'onn and I were flying by, but I know that's because you're confused. I mean, I'd assume you were confused but… but we're your daughters."

"Yea, dad," said Supergirl as she stood next to Eliza, the Krytonian's entire body was tense in preparation for any sudden moves that Jeremiah may make, "you've got to be inside there somewhere."

"Protect? Kara?" asked Jeremiah who stopped moving, and then tilted his head and stared at Alex.

"Yes," nodded Alex, "you…"

"Infected," growled Jeremiah as J'onn took on his true form, "all… infected. Krypton… disease. Destroy.."

"Dad?" asked Alex just as Jeremiah dashed at Superspeed towards her. This time Supergirl was ready as she punched Jeremiah before he could lay his hands on Alex. Then, while Jeremiah was falling towards the ground, Supergirl super-sped towards him and gave him a hard punch that knocked him some ways back. Then in a fluid motion, she flew back to pick up Eliza, while J'onn picked up Alex; and they took to the sky. J'onn and Kara heard a whistling sound behind them, and this time Kara was ready.

"J'onn," she screamed over the rush of air, "break!"

Supergirl flew to the left while J'onn flew to the right side as Jeremiah fell back to Earth after he jumped down through the void between them. Supergirl then told J'onn that they needed to split up; J'onn needed to go with Alex to Central City, while she dropped her mother off for medical attention at the DEO.

"What's in Central City?" shouted J'onn.

"Read my mind," Supergirl replied as J'onn nodded his head. He widened his eyes in surprise a few seconds later once Supergirl shared with him the details of when she met Barry, and what he told her about her fate. "Whatever this is, it's not dad. I need to take it away from the city. It's going to be chasing me, so I'll drop mom at the DEO, and then leave."

"But…" said J'onn as Supergirl changed direction while mentally telling J'onn that he just had to call the DEO to get her location. She said that Director Lane would be tracking her via satellite, and if this is a CADMUS experiment gone awry, then they needed all the help they could get to stop it.

"What did you see?" shouted Alex into J'onn's ear after she shouted goodbye to Kara before she changed direction and headed towards the DEO, with Jeremiah following the blonde Kryptonian.

"Kara made a new friend," he smiled, "his name is Barry Allen, and he's here to save Supergirl."

**Department of Extraterritorial Operations, DEO, Main Area, at that same time.**

Director Lucy Lane of the DEO was not happy. In fact, she was furious while she stood with her arms crossed over one another glaring at the screen in front of her. She was watching a living weapon killing soldiers, while she was on the phone calling Kara.

But there was no answer.

She had already called James, but all he told Lucy was that Kara had the day off. Frowning, Lucy ended the call with James as she thought about the conversation she just finished.

Just moments ago she was called by her father, General Lane, warning her about an experiment that escaped from Project CADMUS. Lucy was not happy at all with that revelation and slammed the phone down on her father who had already told her that the DEO needed to call in Supergirl to help stop this creature.

"Lucy," the General said when they were on the phone together before she slammed the phone down, "tell Supergirl to be careful, this thing was created to destroy Kryptonians."

"What!?" Lucy stood up outraged from her seat when she was in her office a few minutes ago, "what do you mean this thing was created to… I don't believe this, and…"

"Only to be released if Superman or Supergirl were to go rogue," clarified the General as Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head, "it was never supposed to be released, Lucy. Not without Presidential authorization anyway, and neither the President nor the Joint Chiefs authorized any of this. Superman's off-world, and Supergirl's the only one we have to stop it."

"Fine," hissed Lucy in disbelief, "I'll call her, and she'll have back-up from the DEO."

Back in the present, one of the agents turned back to look at the director; she said that they intercepted a picture of Supergirl that was sent to a CatCo affiliate in Midvale. Lucy asked the agent to put the picture on the central monitor where there was a video playing of Jeremiah killing soldier at Project Cadmus like they were nothing. The picture now took up half of the screen and showed a picture that was taken from a distance of Supergirl fighting the same creature that was on the video they were watching. Lucy saw that Supergirl in the air with a woman in her arms, leaving a broken down house behind her, and the creature on the ground.

It was just then that Lucy's cell phone rang. She took out her phone, and looked at the caller-ID, and sighed when she saw James' name on the screen. Lucy flipped her phone open and placed it on her ear; James told Lucy that Cat had already seen the picture of Supergirl, and that the house in the background was her foster mother's house.

"I…" said Lucy just as there was a gust of wind from behind her, and Lucy turned and told James that she'll call him back later on.

"This woman needs medical attention!" screamed Supergirl as a doctor hailed the Kryptonian. Supergirl nodded at Lucy, worry in her eyes, before dashing to the doctor who asked her to lay Eliza on the bed. Supergirl told the doctor and nurses who were running into the room Eliza's full name, her blood type, and any allergies. The doctor thanked Supergirl, who pleaded with the doctor to care for Eliza. The doctor nodded her head before telling Supergirl that she had to wait outside in the primary room, and in the meantime, they would take care of Eliza.

Supergirl nodded her head before she ran towards Lucy, and then told the DEO director that she needed to leave; that the creature coming after her was powerful, and she wanted to battle it away from populated areas.

"Supergirl," said Lucy as she looked into her eyes and grabbed her arm, hesitating just for a moment before speaking again, "whatever this thing is? It's a weapon meant to kill Kryptonians."

"What?" asked a stunned Supergirl as she jerked her arm away from Lucy.

"Listen to me," said Lucy, "I didn't know about any of this until just now. My dad called and told me that this thing escaped from Project CADMUS. It was created to stop you and Superman if either of you went rogue."

"But…" a stunned Kara whispered as she looked straight at Lucy who grabbed her arm again.

"No one knows why it escaped," said Lucy when alarms started ringing at the DEO, with several agents standing up before turning around to tell her that something had broken through their defences.

"I want all assets we have locked and loaded," cried out Lucy at the agents before turning to Supergirl. She then stepped forward and whispered, "Kara, I know it seems like a betrayal. I swear to you if I knew about this, I would have told you earlier."

"I believe you," whispered Kara as the entire DEO shook. Kara stepped back before telling Lucy that she wanted to have a word with General Lane and whoever was in charge of Project CADMUS, "they used Jeremiah Denvers' body, Director."

"You mean…?" asked a stunned Lucy.

"Alex's dad," whispered Supergirl stepping towards Lucy and then leaning in, "my adopted dad."

"Oh God," whispered Lucy as she stepped forward before Supergirl closed her eyes and looked at the screen. She then turned her head at Lucy, and said, "I'll take him away from here. Track me via satellite, a few friends will want to know where I am."

"I'll let them know," said Lucy as Supergirl nodded before she sped out of there.

"Supergirl's out," said one of the agents after the shaking stopped a few seconds later, "whatever that was? Is following her away from the DEO and away from National City."

"I want weapons out to her location," yelled Lucy as agents ran all around her, "find me a location for Superman. I want to know where he is.. contact NASA, STAR Labs… anything you need to do. Find him! Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Be careful, Supergirl," Lucy whispered to herself as the agents were running around, and she stared at the screen helplessly.

TBC.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Miles away from the DEO, dessert plains outside National city.**

Once Supergirl was sure that she was far away from the DEO base, and National City, she turned and floated in the air as she watched Jeremiah streaking towards her. The blonde took in a deep breath before she leaned forward and fired her heat vision at the streak heading towards her. She then started to fly towards Jeremiah while still firing her heat vision, Jeremiah deftly avoiding those shots.

Screaming, Supergirl managed to hit Jeremiah who used his arms to block the rays of high intensity light from her eyes. Taking the advantage, the flying Supergirl punched Jeremiah, who was thrown back and landed on his back with a thud.

"Dad!" exclaimed Supergirl as she landed and stood on the ground while watching Jeremiah closely. In her heart she knew that this wasn't her adopted father, he had attacked her, and attacked Eliza, but Supergirl still hoped against hope that the real Jeremiah was somewhere in there, "I need you to remember. It's me, It's Kara… please, stop. I don't want to… oof!"

Supergirl covered her face when she was hit by Jeremiah after he dashed towards her. She was flung back before she defended herself and then punched out at Jeremiah. Jeremiah continued to brutally attack Supergirl at high speed for several seconds, all of his punches connecting before grabbing the young woman and then slamming her into the ground. She would then get up, only to be kicked back down by Jeremiah. Supergirl then flew low towards Jeremiah, taking him of his feet by grabbing his left leg, and then slammed him into the ground after a mid-air turn. As he got up, she flew towards him, and landed a punch across his jaw. However, all that resulted in was Jeremiah roaring at Supergirl as his eyes turned black. Supergirl looked at the creature's eyes before she flew backwards, and then she flew forwards before slamming her shoulder into Jeremiah. She was screaming at Jeremiah to say something, to remember her. All the while she rose into the sky with Jeremiah on her shoulder, her face wincing as Jeremiah was slamming his fists into her back. However, Kara continued to fly through the cloud cover and into the stratosphere as Jeremiah whispered into her ear that he was going to kill her, and then Superman, and then everyone who ever protected her.

Starting with Alex.

"No!" screamed Supergirl as Jeremiah raised his fists into the air while Supergirl continued to rise into the sky. Just after Jeremiah slammed his fists ono her back, Supergirl pushed him off her shoulder.

Supergirl saw Jeremiah falling down back to Earth, roaring at her while reaching out for the blonde woman.

"I'm sorry, dad," Supergirl whispered before she shot down towards Jeremiah at a very high rate of speed, and then gave Jeremiah a devastating punch that he wasn't able to block. The punch increased the rate of his fall back to Earth, even breaking the sound barrier a few seconds before crashing into the ground.

Supergirl landed gently at the edge of the large depression that was formed after he hit the ground hard, and watched Jeremiah's bloody body. His eyes were closed, and his head was facing away from Supergirl while the dust started to settle on his body. Supergirl used her X-ray vision and scanned his body; her face twisted in pain as she realized what she just did after she deactivated that particular power. She fell down onto her knees while she teared up.

More than half of his bones were broken, there was blood all over his body and on the ground, he wasn't breathing, and his heart wasn't beating.

He was dead.

'I killed him,' thought Supergirl to herself as she wiped her eyes and shook her head while thinking to herself, 'you talked to him, Kara. You asked him to stop, he attacked mom, he attacked Alex, he would have killed you. Who knows what would have happened and…. What the..?'

Supergirl stood up slowly in stunned silence as she used her x-ray vision to confirm what she was hearing.

His heart was beating.

His lungs were moving up and down.

She saw that his bones were self-repairing; his bleeding had stopped; his muscles were restitching themselves. And then he moved his fingers.

His entire body was healing. She could see his muscles growing

"By Rao's light," whispered Supergirl as she stepped back with her eyes opened wide in surprise, "what are you?"

Supergirl remembered Lucy telling her that this thing before her was made to kill Kryptonians, but there was nothing about what abilities Jeremiah had. Supergirl could only hope that Lucy didn't know what Jeremiah's powers were going to be; she hoped that the Director of the DEO didn't leave out important information on purpose.

'She wasn't lying,' thought Supergirl to herself when she said she didn't know whatever they made Jeremiah into, existed, 'I listened to her heart beat, she wasn't lying.'

But the fact lay in front of her that a secret organisation created something that could kill her, and her cousin. Then there was the other thing he whispered into her ear before she roughly pushed Jeremiah off her, that he was going to kill everyone that sought to protect her.

'Healing, super-speed, and super-strength,' thought Supergirl to herself as she watched with her eyes wide open in shock as Jeremiah stood up slowly to his feet, and glared at her, 'he can definitely do what he said he would… I… I don't know if he can be stopped.'

And then he roared, while all Supergirl could do was look on horrified, as jagged bones started to protrude from his arms, his wrists, his back, his chest; forming various bone-like plates and jagged blades all around his body.

"Dad," gasped Supergirl as she put her hand to her mouth, and shivered in fear as jagged pieces of bones erupted from the knuckles. The bones stopped growing at anywhere between four to six inches on different parts of his body, and then he roared again before roaring at Supergirl who flew back before Jeremiah sped forward much faster than before, catching her off-guard and then punched across her chest.

Supergirl had her eyes open in shock as she flew up into the sky to not only get her bearings, but to also address the throbbing pain from her chest; the same area where Jeremiah swiped at her. She looked down at the 'S' symbol, the coat-of-arms of the House of El, her family crest, and she was confused.

There was blood on the 'S', her blood. She brought her fingers to her chest, and pushed then through the cut made into the 's' shield, and then winced as she felt the blood from the small gash in her skin. She looked at the blood on her fingers, and then at Jeremiah who was bearing his teeth at the young woman while looking up from the ground, while bone protrusions and plates were forming on his brow.

"Oh no," whispered Supergirl as Jeremiah jumped towards her.

**The West Household, ten minutes later.**

Barry was oblivious to what was happening out in the dessert near National City as he spent time with Nora in the back yard of the West household. Francine was making dinner with Iris and Wally helping, while at the same time insisting that Nora not help, instead she ordered her friend to spend time with her son. Not one to complain, Nora and Barry were now sitting on the porch stairs that led down to the backyard. Barry had started telling Nora everything she needed to know about his life; while between breaks in Barry's stories, Nora told Barry what happened to her after her Barry and Henry's deaths.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," whispered Nora as Barry nodded his head just as he was about to continue telling her about his experiences with Joe and Iris, "you said that you stayed with Joe and Iris after Henry went to jail, but you didn't mention Francine and Wally. Barry, is there something that you haven't told me?"

"I should have told you this before, I know, mom," whispered Barry as he looked over his shoulder at Francine whose back was to him, and then he caught a glimpse of Iris looking at him while cutting some vegetables before she looked away, giving a smile off on her face. Barry smiled and then turned to Nora before telling her what Joe had told him about his Earth's Francine. Nora listened in surprise about the other Francine's fate, and the fact that Joe didn't even know Wally existed until only a few months ago.

"My God," whispered Nora shaking her head before she looked back at Francine, and then at Barry again, "how is Wally now?"

"He's staying with Joe and me while Iris has her own place," replied Barry, "I'm staying with them since Dad moved out of Central City, and… well, my old apartment.."

It was then that Nora grabbed a hold of Barry's arm, stopping the young man from speaking.

"He did?" asked a surprised Nora while continuing to hold his arm, "why?"

"He was afraid that I'd be targeted through him," said Barry, "or that he'd be in danger and I'd have to choose between saving him or… yeah."

"I'm sorry," said Nora shaking her head before letting go of the arm.

"I understood why he decided to leave," whispered Barry as he nudged Nora's arm, "I still talk to him every day though. I don't know if this changes anything about you…"

"Not having Francine there is a shocker," whispered Nora as she reached for, and held Barry's hand, "but having you and Henry there? How can I say no?"

Barry just smiled at Nora when Wally opened the door and popped his head out the door. Barry and Nora looked back at the young man who said that there were two people looking for him, for Barry Allen. Nora and Barry looked at each other confused; with Bora believing that the only person who knew about him was Supergirl. The two of then then got off the stairs, and then followed Wally into the house, where Francine and Iris were standing at the door looking back at him. Barry stood next to his mother while holding onto her arm, as the both of them looked at the blonde woman and the dark-haired African American man. Barry noticed that the woman was looking around, and then over her shoulder, before looking back into the house; while the man was looking at him, and then leaning forward to look inside the house, before leaning back and then looking at him again.

"I'm Barry Allen," Barry said with a nod of his head.

"My name is Alex Danvers, and this is Hank Henshaw" said the blonde as she motioned to herself, and then to the man next to her. Barry reacted by widening his eyes in surprise at hearing the name of Kara's sister. He had a chill go up his spine when he realized that Kara wasn't with her while another part of him was asking how she knew about him. All those questions led to the same conclusion, that Kara was in trouble, "we're with the FBI and…"

"Can we see a badge?" asked Iris who looked back at Alex and Hank with her arms folded over her chest, "how did you..?"

"Please," pleaded Alex as she looked at Barry, "she's in trouble."

"Who?" asked Francine.

"Mr. Allen," said Hank as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder and gently squeezed, "we don't have time."

"Mom," said Barry turning to look at Nora and then he held both of her hands, "I have to go.."

"No," Nora said shaking her head, "I…."

"Supergirl's in trouble," whispered Barry as Nora teared up, "mom, this is what I do. I'll be alright, we'll be alright, I swear. I made a promise to you that I'll come back, and I swear I'll come back."

"If this.. whatever it is can cause Supergirl problems," said Wally, "then how can… I mean it's Supergirl and…"

"And.. and..," Nora said as she looked at Barry's eyes, "and my son's the Flash."

Barry nodded his head as Alex and Hank looked on in shock as Barry became a blur while he ran to the backpack in the living room, and then ran back to the woman he called his mother, dressed head to toe in red.

"That's new," whispered Alex.

"It is," replied Hank.

"I'm coming back, mom," said Barry as he kissed Nora's cheek, "I swear I'm coming back."

Nora nodded her head as she tried to push back the sob that was stuck in her throat as she thought about what Barry might be up against. She knew, everyone in the house knew, that if it was something that Supergirl had a problem with, then it wasn't any good.

It was downright dangerous.

And her son was heading into the unknown.

But she looked into Barry's eyes and just knew that this son from another Earth would be okay, he had to be okay.

"Run, Barry," whispered Nora caressing his cheeks. Barry then took a step back, nodded his head, and then turned while running.

Everything went in slow motion as he ran, yellow electricity behind him and crackling around his body, while on the way out he held on to both Hank and Alex. Once he hands his arms around their backs, the two of them were to see themselves moving so fast that everything seemed to slow down.

"Which way?" asked Barry as he ran.

In the meantime, Nora watched her son disappear down the street while Francine held on to her shoulder. Nora heard Iris and Wally turn on the television, and switch to the news. All there was, as Iris and Wally sat down, was the picture of the destroyed Danvers house, and then a breaking news ticker as the image of the destroyed home was replaced by a camera phone video of something crashing into a pavement in the outskirts of National City. The four of them then watched a creature covered in a dirty white coloured armour, which consisted of various plates and jagged spikes, crash down right next to the object that had just crashed into the ground.

The four of them watched the image on TV that was taken on a shaking camera phone as people ran away screaming, while Nora sat down next to Iris who was covering her mouth with her hands. The female voice-over was saying that this video was being live-streamed to Catco, and then they heard a wild scream form the location of the creature as blue light erupted from the depression formed by the object that hit the pavement earlier, and hit the creature in its chest.

The creature, however, just struggled off the heat vision.

Nora and the others looked on as a blue and red blur shot out of the depression and rammed into the creature flinging it back out away from the city. However, the next thing they knew, the creature jumped back into frame and hit Supergirl, slamming her down into the pavement again.

"Oh God," said Nora as the four of them, together with the entirety of Central and National City, saw the creature continue to pound Supergirl into the ground, while releasing a loud roar. There was a lull when the creature stopped for a few seconds as Supergirl remained unmoving, but it started to pound Supergirl again when her arm seemed to move. However, Nora and the others saw Supergirl give as well as she took when she used her super-breath and pushed him away. As she was getting up, then saw her hunched over and bleeding before she flew into the creature, grabbed him and then turned mid-air, before slammed him into the ground.

Wally got up and punched the air when Supergirl shot back into the depression created after slamming the creature into the ground. He, and everyone else watched, as Supergirl threw a flurry of punches that cracked parts of the pavement, and the streets, open while she screamed in rage.

"Come on!" shouted Wally in excitement as Supergirl continued to pound the creature further into the ground when she was suddenly kicked away, and then a blur escaped from the depression. The camera shook as the person holding it ran while the two juggernauts continued to fight in the distance. The video, now with a police officer telling everyone to back away, then showed Supergirl spinning in the air while holding onto the creature as people screamed and started to run away from the fight.

Iris Wally cheered when they saw Supergirl fling the creature into a branch of the National City Bank. In the meantime, Francine just looked at her worried friend, and then back at the TV hoping that Barry knew what he was getting himself into.

**DEO Headquarters, a few seconds ago.**

Lucy was preparing to head out with a team to National City, which was where the fight was taking place now. Their assets were already ready to be sent to the dessert when the direction of the fight changed and the creature that looked like Jeremiah, started to push Supergirl towards National City.

No matter how much Supergirl was trying to push the fight away from National City, Jeremiah pushed back harder until National City, at least the outskirts, was the battleground. Lucy diverted as much of her forces as possible with whatever handheld advanced weaponry they had on hand to National City.

She was looking at the unconscious Eliza when she felt a gust of wind from behind, followed by sounds of the agents around her raising their weapons at something. Lucy turned around to find a man dressed in a red suit, and on either side of him were Alex and Hank.

"Director Lane," smiled Hank as he put his hands up, as did Flash and Alex. He nodded towards Barry, before telling Lucy that he was a friend.. he was here to help Supergirl.

"I'm the Flash," said Barry putting his hands down, "and I'm here to help. I don't think we have time for the regular superhero and the third party para-military outfit not trusting each other stuff… so could we skip all that? Supergirl's in danger, and I need to know where she is… please."

"It's life or death, Director," said Hank, "Supergirl trusts this man."

"She told me a few friends were coming by," said Lucy before telling everyone to put their weapons down, and head to the vehicles. She then turned to the agents manning the screens and told them to show the newcomers where Supergirl was at that moment in time.

"National City Bank, ma'am," replied the Agent as Barry's eyes opened wide.

"Dear God," whispered Barry before he turned to Lucy and asked her how to get to that location.

"I can show you," said Hank, just before Lucy could answer, as he took on his Martian form, much to the shock of Barry who stepped back, "do not be afraid, my real name is J'onn J'onzz and I am from…"

"Please don't tell me Mars," whispered Barry.

"Indeed," replied J'onn.

"I have so many questions," whispered Barry, "but first…"

"Listen to me!" said Lucy when Barry was about to move, "this thing… whatever it is? Is not Jeremiah Danvers. It can't be.. look, what I've been told is this creature was made to destroy Supergirl and Superman."

"What?" asked an outraged Alex while J'onn just shook his head. He then told Alex that he wasn't aware of what was really going on at CADMUS, that their projects were above his own clearance level.

"I get that this thing is super-strong, but If we don't go now?" said Barry, "Supergirl's going to kill that thing, but she'll die too… I'm heading out there and…"

"She'll die?" asked a stunned Alex, while an equally stunned Lucy stared at Flash.

"No time," said Flash, "see you in the city."

Alex and Lucy saw Barry grab J'onn, and then vanish in a red and green blur, with a trail of yellow lightning before looking at each other with worry etched onto their faces.

"Grab your gear, Agent," said Lucy as Alex nodded her head, "I want you leading a team out there, we're going to help as much as we can to help Supergirl, and I want a team getting as many civilians out of the way as possible."

"Understood," said Alex nodding her head. She took a look at her unconscious mother who was in the clear walled infirmary, before head towards the armoury.

She was going to make sure her sister didn't die today.

TBC.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

**The Pentagon, five minutes earlier.**

General Lane, the father of both Lois and Lucy Lane, was in an underground bunker several miles beneath the Pentagon while looking at satellite clips of the destruction that was being caused by the fight between Supergirl and the creature from CADMUS. The General then turned to another screen which showed a soldier, who was bleeding from a gash on his forehead, while ordering other behind him to check their records. The General heard soldiers shouting 'yes, sir!' before the man turned to the screen and looked at the General directly while even more soldiers running around behind him. IN addition to the smoke in the room that the General was looking at, he saw occasional showers of sparks, while there flashes of yellow light from the silent klaxons where reflected on the smoke.. giving off an eerie glow.

"Something like this… this thing has to have a failsafe," bellowed General Lane at the soldier who looked around the console he was sitting behind, nervously, "well? Colonel?"

"We've activated the failsafe, sir," came the reply before the young Colonel ducked as a shower of sparks blew up from his left. The Colonel then looked at the screen again before saying that there was a bomb in the base of the creature's skull. IT was meant to go off after a code was input into a panel, but it wasn't activating.

"Why not?" demanded the General as he looked at the other screen which showed the creature slamming Supergirl onto a street. He then turned to look at the Colonel and was about to ask if they had other weapons that could beat this monster. The General stopped mid-sentence when he saw the Colonel gasp before looking over his shoulder and ordering everyone out of the underground base. The man then got up while looking at the screen and shouted that someone activated the self-destruct in CADMUS, leaving the General surprised, "how? Turn it off!"

"We're trying, sir!" yelled the Colonel.

"Do you have anything at CADMUS to stop this thing?"

"This.. this thing was supposed to be our most powerful weapon, sir," shouted the soldier, "I…. we.. we may have something and… no!"

"Colonel! Colonel!" yelled the General leaning forward as the screen went white, and then it went blank. The General turned to the soldiers around him and demanded to know what just happened.

"It's gone, sir," said a soldier as he stood up, his face ashen while telling the General that the nuclear weapon that formed the self-destruct device in the underground facility just went off. The General's mouth remained open in shock as he looked at the blank screen, and then he looked at the battle in National City.

"Oh dear God," was the only thing he could say before he ordered that a call be made to the White House, "get me the President!"

**National City.**

The last thing that Kara remembered after she crashed into the street, was firing a flurry of punches into the creature after she was thrown into a building. She remembered zooming out of the building, and then ramming into Jeremiah before grabbing his arm, and then turning him over before slamming him into the asphalt. Her entire body was hurting. Kara could feel blood oozing down the side of her mouth, she knew that a part of her uniform was torn.. the skin underneath cut and bleeding.

It was something she never thought possible… she was the Girl of Steel.

She was supposed to be invulnerable, but here was evidence that broke that rule; jagged bones from a creature that had the face of her adopted father had been cutting into her skin. She remembered continuing to punch the creature, she remembered screaming when the creature hit her out of the blue. The back of its hand hit the side of her face, the bones scratching her cheek as she was flung from the creature, and crashed onto the street.

Her back to the creature as she stood up, Kara never saw the creature stand up faster than her, and then dash towards her. He shoulder slammed Kara just as she turned around while holding her arm, which was bleeding from cuts through the uniform, and she was thrown back onto the road. Her cape, which was supposed to be invulnerable as well, had cuts from the jagged bones which cut into her back. The cape covered her while she was crawling away from the creature that was now ambling towards her.

It was just then that she heard thumping sounds from above. She looked up over her shoulder, while at the same time, she was trying to get up. Kara could see that the creature was distracted as well; it looked up and growled at the helicopter, which was soon followed by another one. Almost on her feet, she felt herself being slammed into the ground again. She screamed when she felt the bones from the creature's knuckles being driven into her back, through her cape. She felt another punch into her back as the creature stood over her, followed by another, and then another; all the while she was howling in pain.

**CatCo, at that same time.**

Cat was looking at the unfolding scene that was being fed from the news helicopter that was circling over the furious battle between Jeremiah and Supergirl. She had her hands on her hips while watched the multiple screens in her office, all the while feeling helpless to do anything about what was going on. She watched, as did the others on the floor, as the creature roared at the helicopter, before it continued to slam its fists into Supergirl's back.

Cat heard the young woman's screams and all she could do was shake her head as she looked back over her shoulder at Kara's desk. She then looked at Winn, who was staring at the overhead screen, and then at Jimmy who was preparing to leave with his team for the site where the monster was killing the protector of National City on live TV.

Cat looked back at the screens in front of her, and shook her head while rubbing her forehead. She knew that even the affiliates from the Daily Planet were present on the ground, as well as on their helicopter, which could be seen flying next to the one bearing the Catco logo.

'Superman,' thought Cat to herself as she turned to watched Jimmy, and four others, rush out of the office. She looked at the screens again and whispered, "wherever you are, you're needed, now more than ever. She needs your help, she… she'll die.. I'm afraid she'll die."

**Central City, at that same time.**

Whatever National City was watching, so was the rest of the world, including Central City. Everyone from the patrons at departmental stores, to the Central City Police department, to the West Residence. Everyone watched helplessly as Supergirl was being beaten to the ground.

Wally and Iris looked on worried while their legs were shaking as the creature punched Supergirl in the back once again; they winced as she howled in pain and the street was getting wet from her blood. They watched her crawling away from the creature, and then looking back over her shoulder. The camera showed the determination still on her face despite the obvious pain she was in.

"Where are you, Barry?" whispered Nora.

**Fort Rozz, at that same time.**

Non, Indigo, and the other Kryptonians were watching a live feed of the battle on a holographic HUD. They were all standing in a circle as they watched Supergirl looking back at the creature with gritted teeth. Non could see the same determination on her face as used to be on his former wife, the now dead Astra, and what used to be on his now dead sister-in-law, Alura.

It was a face that said she was not going to go down easily.

"Your niece will die tonight," said Indigo as Non looked at her, "the humans built a weapon designed to kill all Kryptonians, but they lost control after… well, after I took control. I disabled the failsafe, and it will only answer to me."

"After Kara's death, I want that thing pointed to Metropolis. And I want that creature destroyed once it has taken care of Kal-El," said Non, "understood?"

"Of course, my dear Non," said Indigo with a smile on her face as she looked at Kara's eyes starting to glow, 'we will see about that'.

**Near National City Bank.**

Kara was looking over her shoulder as the creature that now looked like a shell of the person it was supposed to look like as it pulled back its hand. She knew that she was already getting weaker thanks to blood loss, it was a feeling that she rarely experienced. She had hit the creature everywhere with all her strength, but it had been able to take as well as it gave out… and even more. She couldn't see any injury on the creature itself, except for a few cracks on the bone plates on its chest.

Kara knew she didn't have a lot left in her, and she was worried that her heat vision won't penetrate the plates, even though they were cracked. So, she aimed for the creature's eyes. About to fire, Kara could feel the heat growing in her eyes as she readied for her high intensity beams. However, just as soon as she was about to fire her heat vision; the creature stopped and turned around upon hearing the sound of a boom in the distance. The creature then roared and turned back to Kara, it pulled its arm back, the jagged bones jutting out of its wrists aimed directly at her face.

"I'm not… not going to… to die, not… not today," rasped Kara, as she smiled. Time seemed to slow down for her as the creature's roared drawled to a crawl, and it's arm that was being pushed forward towards Kara's back at high speed slowed to a crawl as well. To anyone else, it would be as if the creature was moving it's arm at super speed. From Kara's perspective though, it seemed as if everything was moving extremely slow.

Even her heart beat, which had been racing, had slowed down.

She looked behind the creature as a red blur with yellow lighting trailing behind was running towards her. Kara saw that he was holding on to something green… or rather, someone green. Kara smiled as the blur, in slow motion, pushed the green form towards the creature, while the red blur ran towards her. She felt herself getting picked up while the creature was still pushing its arm forward to punch her, and then the blur came into focus.

And she grinned.

"You came, Barry," Kara coughed.

"Sorry it me a while," replied Barry who stopped as J'onn punched the creature, throwing it back a few meters.

"It… it's coming after me," rasped Kara who was in Barry's arms while J'onn landed next to the Girl of Steel, and the Scarlet Speedster.

"Flash," said J'onn while all of them were looking at the creature roaring at them as it got up, "get Supergirl to the DEO, get her under the sunlamps. She needs to heal and…"

J'onn went intangible, just as Barry sped to the left while the creature moved at super speed and then punched the ground behind them. They turned around to see the back of the creature as it got up, turned around, and then roared at them once again.

"Barry," whispered Kara while he was moving backwards at speeds higher than the creature, stopping at intervals to make sure that it followed them until they were outside the city. Barry looked at Kara who asked him if he really could take the creature for a few minutes.

"Yeah," said Barry as he and J'onn moved away as the creature attacked them, or tried to attack them. It continued to roar as J'onn became intangible. It moved through him, and then J'onn would solidify, and then punch the creature. IT would fall to the ground, and then try to attack J'onn while following Barry. However, Barry was moving too fast to hit. Both of them knew that they weren't strong enough to beat the creature, but they could be a distraction while Kara told Barry her plan… a plan relayed to J'onn as well through telepathy.

"But I'm not going to do this unless you…."

"We'll be alright, Supergirl," said J'onn glancing at the blonde.

"Do what you need to do," said Barry nodding at J'onn before he turned and sped far enough away from the creature while J'onn attacked it. Barry then put Kara down, feet first. He helped the blonde get steady on her feet, and then he asked if she was sure about this.

"The sun lamps would work slowly," said Kara as Barry nodded his head before looking up at the darkening sky and then at the helicopters that were approaching them, and then at Kara who he was still holding up, "I need to recharge. I need the sun. I'll be back soon… just... Just hold the line. And don't die."

"J'onn's strong," said Barry, "and I've got a few tricks I haven't used yet. We'll be alright, now go."

Kara nodded her head as she stepped back. She then crouched down, and placed her fists on the ground. The ground soon started to rumbled and crack as Kara then looked up and shot up into the sky at dizzying speed.

"Good luck," whispered Barry before he ran, away from the fight as fast as he could.

Everyone watched on TV as Supergirl sped off straight into the air, while the man in the red suit, who the other stations had continued to call 'the Blur', ran the other way… away from the creature fighting the green alien. Nora leaned forward as she watched the video taken from a Catco helicopter of the blur running away; the voice-over saying that he thought the Blur was scared about fighting something that even Supergirl feared.

But Nora didn't believe that for one second.

While Wally and Iris were looking at themselves and wondering what happened to Supergirl, Nora continued looking at the screen. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, a hand which she reached for with her left hand. She knew Francine was giving her support, silently telling her that everything was going to be okay. All of a sudden, there was the sound of a boom that roared through the air, and even shook the camera. Nora, Wally, and the others just watched as an orange stream of lightning flashed for just a moment with the voice over asking what just happened.

Everything was slow for Barry, he had already broken the sound barrier as he ran faster, and faster. He could tell that he already hit Mach 4, and was about to hit Mach 5. He remembered his encounter with Girder back on his Earth, and how he beat him. Smiling as he neared the creature while hitting Mach Six, Barry aimed his punch just right, and then he flew forward. Pulling back one arm, Barry punched the side of the creature's jaw.

The camera's saw the creature being thrown back a few feet after being hit by what seemed to them was a bolt of lightning. And then they saw the man in the red suit rolling on the grassy, hard ground.

"Barry," whispered Nora standing up as she watched Barry lay still, smoke all around him from the dust that was kicked up from his running, and then crashing onto the ground. She saw the green man landing next to him while the other creature was slowly getting up, "come on, Barry. Come on… Come on…"

"Flash," said J'onn as Barry groaned, back in the outskirts of the city, while the Martian lightly slapped the young man's face, "Flash!"

Barry opened his eyes, only to see the creature behind J'onn jumping towards them at super speed. Groaning, he quickly got up, and then took himself and J'onn out of the way. They then stood against the creature who started to attack again. Barry ran towards the creature, and then ran around him in a circle. Barry's lighting surrounded the creature as it roared while J'onn stayed back away from the heat being generated. Once Barry knew he had a good shot, he grabbed a lightning bolt and threw it at the creature.

"What just happened?" asked Iris as they watched Barry fire more and more lightning at the creature which was roaring into the air, and then at Barry as he threw even more lighting at it. Nora and the others then saw Barry running around the creature until there were multiple Flashes, each throwing a bolt of lightning, one after the other.

The lightning hit the creature all at once, making it roar in pain, but leaving Barry panting when he stopped next to J'onn. The alien was impressed as he helped the Flash steady on his feet. J'onn could hear Barry panting while whispering he hadn't done that before as they both watched the orange energy crackling over the creature's body.

"Kara said she needs to recharge," panted Barry, "we need to hold the line."

"You rest," said J'onn as he went in for the attack while Barry went down on one knee.

"No time for a rest," said Barry as he ran away from the creature, and then ran back and punched Jeremiah at high speed, while in the intervening time, J'onn was viciously attacking the creature.

Kara was already high above the clouds, and was continuing to fly even higher. She felt herself getting weaker and wondered if this was all a mistake. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she continued rising as her body started to warm up slightly. She knew that she was entering near Earth orbit, and so she took a in a deep breathe, and flew even higher.

And then she stopped.

She closed her eyes as she felt the rays of the sun hitting her. Smiling as she felt the cuts all over her body slowly healing, Kara looked down at the blue-white planet below. She could hear Barry and J'onn fighting the creature and hoped that she'd be back to full strength soon.

It took her a few minutes, and all that time, she heard Barry and J'onn fighting as her strength slowly returned. She heard J'onn grunting, and the sound of lightning as Barry ran.. braking the sound barrier multiple times.

Back on the surface, Barry and J'onn were standing side by side as the creature slowly got up to its feet. Barry had just hit it at Mach Six again, followed by J'onn punching it while flying as fast as possible. The creature then fell onto its back, in a depression before it got up again, and then roared.

"You've got to be kidding me," cried Barry when J'onn suddenly grabbed him, and told him to run as fast as possible.

"But…"

"Do it!" yelled J'onn as Barry ran just as rockets fired from a small group of DEO agents to the west hit the creature. Barry circled around and stopped next to Alex, who was ordering the agents to fire at the creature.

"Where's Supergirl?!" yelled Alex as she looked at Barry and J'onn. Before she could get an answer, they heard a great roar from the fire and the smoke created after firing the rockets at the creature. Barry saw it before anyone; the creature sped out of the fire and headed for the agents who were firing at it. Barry was faster as he grabbed them out of harm's way, and it was the same with the other agents, including Alex. He moved them far enough away that all the creature could damage were the weapons and the vehicles that they had come in.

Alex was trying to get her bearings after having been super-sped away from her previous location, before she looked at Barry, who was still holding onto her arm.

"Sorry," he said letting go just as everyone looked up when they heard the sound of thunder. Barry saw a streak against the darkening sky travelling towards the creature at a high rate of speed. He smiled as Alex pumped her fist into the air when Kara slammed into the creature. Barry looked at J'onn and nodded his head before they took off. He could see Kara keeping the creature off balance while it continued to be flung back while she was punching him.

Kara was viciously punching him, not giving the creature a chance to recover.

Barry saw J'onn joining Kara in punching the creature, continuing to keep it off balance. IN the meantime, Barry looked at he surrounding area… and smiled when he saw some hills in the distance.

"Kara! J'onn!" yelled Barry as he ran next to them while they were alternating punches between the both of them, "I have an idea… I need the two of you to grab an arm. You know this isn't your father, right? Kara?"

"Yea," yelled Kara as she grabbed an arm while avoiding the jagged bones, as did J'onn.

Barry saw that the creature was still roaring at this high rate of speed with its legs swinging freely as it tried to touch the ground. Barry was so far keeping up with the two aliens, and now… he ran faster. He placed his hand on the creature's chest at Mach Five, and then he went up to Mach Six, and then Seven, and then eight as Kara looked at Barry in surprise.

"Let go! Now!" yelled Barry.

"But…."

"Now!" yelled Barry as Kara nodded her head before she and J'onn let go, and then rose high up into the air. They watched as the bolt of lightning ran into the side of a hill.

"Barry!" screamed Kara as she put her hand on her head in shock. She thought Barry slammed himself into the side of a hill,, "Barry!"

The shock she was feeling increased when the bolt of lightning passed through another side of the hill and then came to a stop right below them. Kara and J'onn flew down and landed next to a panting Barry, and before Kara and J'onn could ask what happened, Barry told them that he moved so fast that he was able to push the creature through the side of the hill.

"I vibrated my molecules and phased through," said Barry as he leaned down on his knees, "which is why I asked you guys to let go. Once you did, my hands were already on him. I made sure that he vibrated as well, and we ran through the hill. Once we went in, I let go… and whatever that thing was, solidified, but I remained phased. And then I just got out of there."

"So it is dead?" asked J'onn as he looked at the hill. While Barry looked at Kara looking back at him.

"Yea," he whispered as Kara closed her eyes, and nodded her head before looking at the hill where the creature was buried, "sorry, Kara."

"It wasn't my adopted dad," she whispered as a Catco helicopter, joined by another helicopter, as well as four military helicopters were circling them high in the sky after having followed them in the battle, "it wasn't Alex's dad… it was…. What the….?"

Suddenly, the ground around them started to tremble as the three of them tried to keep their balance. Both J'onn and Kara took to the air, while Barry reading himself for anything. They scanned the surface with their eyes, and then Kara switched to her X-Ray vision, and looked down.

Directly beneath Barry as her face twisted in horror.

"Flash! Run!" screamed Kara.

Barry had prided himself on being fast, and he was already faster than Zoom thanks to the tachyon device. Which made him want to kick himself at super-speed when a hand with sharp bony protrusions grabbed his leg. And before he could even vibrate, he heard the sound of a crack… followed by a howl of pain.

His own howl as the creature broke his right leg.

"Flash!" yelled Kara as she zipped towards Barry with J'onn when there was a sudden explosion of dirt, and rock. Kara and J'onn watched helplessly as the creature rose into the air with Barry's dangling body in its hand.

"Barry," whispered Nora as she looked on in terror at the TV as the creature, which had already jumped high into the air with Supergirl and J'onn following it, flung Barry back towards the ground. Nora, whose hands were over her mouth when Barry howled in pain, remembered the night of the murder and shook her head while mumbling that it was happening again.

That she was losing her son again.

"No," said Francine as she turned her friend towards her, and grabbed her shoulders, "you are not losing him. He's going to be fine, Nora… he promised you that he'll come back. He'll come back. Have faith."

"But…" said Nora as she looked at the TV as the camera focused on the fight between the creature and J'onn.

"He'll be fine," said Francine as Nora looked into her eyes, "he'll be fine, Nora. You'll see."

TBC.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Outskirts of National City.**

Kara flew as fast as she could towards Barry who was hurtling towards the ground, while at the same time, J'onn slammed his body into the creature, and then swung him around and slammed the creature into the ground. Barry's body was mere inches from hitting the ground at high speed, when Kara caught him in her arms. She then flew directly to the DEO after hearing J'onn's whisper to get Barry out of there, that he'll hold the line until she gets back.

So she flew as fast as she could.

She heard the pilot of one of the military helicopters that she flew past, ordering the Catco and Daily Planet helicopters to get away from the danger zone. Kara turned in shock when she heard the sounds of explosions; the creature was engulfed in fire while J'onn sped away from the danger zone. She saw the helicopters fire multiple missiles on the creature's location, and Kara could still hear the roar from the creatures as fire engulfed it.

"No," cried Kara when she saw the creature, enraged, jump towards one of the helicopters, it's body on fire as it slammed through the helicopter's cockpit; engulfing it in a fireball that made the other helicopters move out of the way. The burning Jeremiah landed, and then jumped towards another helicopter that was firing sabot rounds at it… however, the shots were doing nothing as the creature nearly reached the helicopter. It was then that she saw J'onn slam into the creature in the nick of time, and then scream while spinning in mid-air, and then slamming the creature into the ground.

Kara looked at Barry and then flew towards the DEO. She knew that Barry needed to get his leg set… she used her x-ray vision and saw that the bonw was broken in three places. Shaking her head as she neared the DEO, Kara knew that it would be months before Barry would be able to walk again.

'At least I can get to know him a bit better,' she thought when they were a minute away from the DEO. Kara rushed into the control center with Barry in her arms, and screamed for a medical team. She saw Lucy and a team of medics rushing towards her, the DEO director telling Kara to put the red suited man on the gurney. Kara told them about Barry's injuries while one of the medics was taking off the mask.

"No," said Kara shaking her head, "there's no need to take off the mask."

"We won't know who he is, Supergirl, let the medic do their jobs… whoever he is, we'll keep his secret," said Lucy as she nodded her head at the medics to continue before she stepped back, and moved to one side. Kara's eyes opened wide, and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Eliza sitting up on her bed, and looking back at her.

While rushing towards Eliza's room, Lucy told Kara that she was going to be all right. She just needed to rest.

"Mom," said Kara as she hugged the older woman while Lucy stepped back. She would occasionally glance at the screen which showed J'onn and Jeremiah fighting, the green alien holding him off; just barely.

"I'm okay," said Eliza as she looked into Kara's eyes, "that.. that's not Jeremiah, he would never hurt you, or me."

"I know," replied Kara, "mom, he… whatever that thing is… died twice. And it came back faster and stronger than before."

"What?" asked Lucy and Eliza together; both surprised at that revelation.

"I killed it, and it came back," said Kara, "and then the Flash phased through a hill… leaving it there while phasing only himself back out."

"He can phase through solid objects?" asked Lucy as Kara nodded her head before looking at Eliza again.

"Mom," said Kara; she knew that she needed to hurry out to the fight, but she also knew that Eliza was one of the foremost experts on biology and genetics. And Kara hoped that Eliza would have an answer on beating Jeremiah, "is there a way to permanently kill it."

"He died twice, and then came back again faster and stronger?" asked Eliza.

"Yea," said Kara, "mom, I don't know what else to do."

"Can he fly?" asked Eliza as Kara shook her head, "then the only thing I could think that could hold him is space itself."

"Huh?" asked a confused Kara.

"Throw him into space," said Eliza, "he'll die and resurrect multiple times, but he can never return to Earth since… well, he can't fly."

"I…"

Kara couldn't finish what she wanted to say when Agent Vasquez rushed in. She told Lucy and Kara that they had a problem. Eliza reached out to Kara, asking her to help her off the bed. Nodding her head, Kara put the older woman's arms around her shoulder and then helped her off the bed. The four of them then headed to the control room, with Eliza having a slight limp on her left leg. It was at the control room that Vasquez pointed her finger at the screen showing a video of Jeremiah stabbing J'onn multiple times. They saw the green alien bleeding as he went down on the ground, the creature's bony protrusions now slashing through J'onn's skin while it roared.

Kara's eyes opened wide when the creature picked up J'onn by the back of his cape, and then slammed him back into the ground. It happened two more times before J'onn just lay on the ground while Jeremiah roared into the air. The creature then looked back down at J'onn when his body trembled while trying to get back up. It was then that Kara turned to Lucy and Eliza.

"This ends now," said Kara as she rolled her hands into fists.

"Go," said Eliza as she looked at Kara, who nodded her head before zipping out of the DEO. The older woman then looked at Lucy, and then at Barry who was having his uniform taken off. The both of them then turned to the screen; Eliza praying that both of her daughters would survive.

Kara rose into the sky, flying as fast as she could while hoping that Barry would be alright. She had seen his broken leg and was worried about how long it would take him to wake again, especially since he needed to fight Zoom back in his own Earth. Kara was certain that she could handle Zoom, even though she had never fought him before, but there was no way for her to travel to his Earth. Putting those thoughts to the back of her mind as she shot her way down towards Jeremiah, she shot over Alex and the other agents who were a safe distance away watching helplessly while standing next to some of the damaged helicopters from earlier. She passed over them in an instant before slamming her shoulder into the creature.

She then rose straight up towards the sky, the creature on her shoulder while she continued to punch it's sides.

Supergirl screamed as she continued to rise through the stratosphere, but the creature was roaring in to her ear. Kara bellowed in pain from Jeremiah using the jagged bone from his knuckles to cut through the cape, and into her back. She felt every deep slash that was cut into her back until, unknown to her, the cape was in tatters.

But she kept on pushing herself as she took in a deep breath and moved much faster than before.

Kara could feel the effects of the blood loss much faster as the air started to thin out the higher she went. She started to feel dizzy as Jeremiah started to stab her left side.

Kara felt blood dripping from her skirt, to her legs, and then into her boots. She couldn't feel the sun on her, and Jeremiah was still viciously slashing and stabbing her back and sides. It wasn't too long before Kara entered space; she could feel her body going limp while Jeremiah continued to slash her back with the jagged bones.

However, she could feel the slashes, and hits, getting gradually weaker. Her body was wracked with pain as she let go of Jeremiah, her arms floating by her side; already weakened from the loss of blood. Kara tried to keep her eyes open as she watched the creature grabbing her by her arms and then pushing himself off her shoulder, and then facing her while grabbing hold onto the back of her head with one hand. She saw the grin on the face of the man who used to be her adoptive father, and then she saw his arm being pulled back.

Kara was already weakened from the loss of blood.. blood that was just floating off her as more flowed out of the wounds on her body. Spheres of blood surrounded the both of them as Jeremiah stabbed her abdomen, her mouth opened to release a silent scream. He stabbed her abdomen one more time before pulling his arm back, aiming it at her chest.

Kara knew that she was floating slowly away from the Earth with Jeremiah still holding on, so no matter what happened to her… Jeremiah would not be a threat to anyone. Just as Kara was about to close her eyes, and just accept the inevitable. She saw a streak of red and blue come up from behind the creature, and then grab the arm that was pulled back. She saw the creature being pulled off her, and then thrown to the left. She saw the person who saved her flying towards her, and gave a small smile.

'Kal? Am… am I dreaming?'

She saw Superman take off a mask that covered his mouth, and then place it on Kara's face before tightening it. She saw him press a button, and then felt a brush of air within the confines of the mask. Taking in a breath of the life giving oxygen, Kara screamed in pain from the wounds all around her body. Still weakened, she tapped on Superman's shoulder as he put on arm gingerly on her back, and then another arm behind her knees; she then pointed at the creature, and then into deep space. Kara looked at Superman while continuing to point at the creature, and then into deep space.

Superman nodded his head as he swung around with Kara in his arms. He flew towards the creature; whose movements were already sluggish as it tried to flail it arms at the Man of Steel who was approaching it. Superman then kicked the creature, and watched as it flew into high Earth orbit. The Man of Steel then turned around, and flew towards the planet itself.

What he didn't see was the creature hitting a Lexcorp satellite on the way out past the moon, and then into the Solar System. The Lexcorp satellite then hit a satellite belonging to Maxwell Lord, and knocked it out of orbit. All the while, Superman was speeding through the atmosphere as he watched Kara's eyes slowly closing.

"Kara! Open your eyes! Don't sleep!" yelled the Man of Steel as he flew towards the DEO in the darkness, "Kara! Don't sleep!"

He could feel Kara's blood flowing down his hands, while hearing Kara's heart slowing down.

"Kara!" screamed Superman as her heart stopped beating, while he flew as fast as possible towards the DEO.

**Fort Rozz, that same time.**

Non was glaring at Indigo as he slammed his fist onto a pedestal on which was the holographic HUD where they were watching the news feeds. He saw Jeremiah's defeat, and the return of Superman. And now he was glaring at Indigo who was scowling at the video.

"A powerful weapon, isn't that what you called it?" bellowed Non.

"It was just an unfortunate coincidence that Superman arrived when he did," said Indigo calmly, "the plan did nearly work, Kara Zor-El will die… no one, not even Kryptonians can survive that much loss of blood."

"With Kal-El still alive," growled Non as he leaned on the pedestal with both hands, "using Myriad like we were supposed to would be useless."

"You must have thought over what I said," smiled Indigo as she tilted her head at Non, "you're finally ready to think big… so, where do you want to go? Where do you think Myriad would have the most use?"

"Thanagar," smirked Non before looking at the other Kryptonians around him, "activate the Myriad wave… full power. Kill everyone on this world."

"Superman and Supergirl will be the rulers of a dead world," said Indigo as the Kryptonians rushed over to consoles at one end of the room. She and Non smiled at each other before suddenly looking at the holographic HUD when the pedestal, which was usually lit in white light, started to flash red.

"What is the matter?" demanded Non as he looked at the Kryptonians and then at the HUD in front of him before he bellowed in anger, "answer me!"

"The network of Satellites that were meant to carry the Myriad wave has been broken," said one of the Kryptonians as a holographic wireframe of Earth appeared over the pedestal, soon followed by fourteen blue coloured dots circling the planet; with a fifteenth slowly flying past the moon after having its orbit broken. The Kryptonians told Non that they needed the entire network for the wave to affect the entire planet, and now.. that was not possible.

"Target National City!" yelled Non when, all of a sudden the fourteen satellites changed colour from blue to red… and then started to drift away from planetary orbit. Non looked stunned at the HUD, and at Indigo with rage before he zipped towards her, and then slammed her into a wall while gripping her throat tight, and yelling, "What did you do?!"

"No… not, me.." Indigo struggled to speak. Non screamed in rage and then swung Indigo around, and threw her towards the far wall The woman slammed into the wall, and then fell to the floor while Non could just look on helplessly at the HUD.

**Maxwell Lord's office, Lord Technologies, at that same time.**

Maxwell Lord breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back on his chair while looking at the computer in front of him. It was soon after the break-in at his company by the Kryptonians a few months ago, did he discover what had been stolen. Devices that could be used to access fifteen of his satellites, all capable of emitting a particular frequency.

He just had no idea why the Kryptonians needed access to that frequency.

And then, three weeks ago, he detected a virus being transmitted to his satellites. A virus that locked him out, and placed control to an outside party. Unknown to Lord, the devices that Astra and the other Kryptonians attached to various Earth based satellite dishes, before she was killed by Alex, uploaded a virus that would bring all fifteen satellites under their control. Unknown to Lord, even Winn had discovered the same virus from the DEO, however he didn't have the access that Lord did. Eventually, Lord found out what the satellites were going to be used for, and he set about finding a way to regain access to his own satellites. It had taken weeks, and he had only a few more minutes to go until he was complete.

Unknown to Lord, the Kryptonians were distracted by the fight between J'onn, Flash, and Supergirl to realize that Lord was close to regaining control. By the time the Lexcorp satellite had knocked one of his own out of orbit, Lord managed to regain access, and shut down the satellites.

They were now just floating harmlessly in space, while Lord got up from his seat and walked around his table. He headed for a shelf, and poured himself a drink while thinking that now, he had an alien computer virus to study.

With the danger passed, Lord turned on his TV and watched clips of the battle that had just taken place. He took a sip of the brown liquid while listening to a voice-over of the reporter saying that they were still waiting on the official status of Supergirl, the Blur, and news on the green-skinned alien being a new hero or a villain.

**Thirty minutes later.**

In the immediate aftermath of the battle, the world had seen the green skinned alien slowly get up before taking off, but there was no sign of either Supergirl, or the Blur. The reports said that there was no news from the military, or law enforcement in regards to their whereabouts… or if they were even alive.

That particular bit of news was something that made Nora's eyes tear up as she thought about Barry. She had seen Jeremiah toss him around like a rag doll after breaking his leg, and then throw him towards the ground. She saw Supergirl catch him and the fly off out of camera range. There had been now news since then, and all she could do was just sit in silence as the television played clips from the battle while Francine sat next to her.

Iris and Wally were just looking at the TV as well, waiting for any news just as Joe walked in through the door. He too saw Nora just looking at the screen while Francine was holding onto her back and looking at him. Silently, Joe walked behind Nora, and put his hand on her shoulder; all he could do was comfort the poor woman as they watched the TV for any news on Barry.

But there was nothing forthcoming, and a few minutes later, Nora started crying. And all Francine could do was hold on to her friend.

They would be in the dark for thirty minutes, which was when Cat Grant appeared on the television screens of everyone watching the world over, including the West household, to make an announcement. She said that a source in the military has confirmed that, while heavily injured, both the Blur and Supergirl were alive. In reality, a massive electrical charge was put through Kara, once Superman brought her into the DEO to restart her heart, and then once she was breathing… Lucy called James, who in turn told Winn and then Cat.

At hearing the good news from Cat, Nora cried even more tears; this time they were tears of happiness as Francine held on tight to her friend.

"He promised he won't leave you," whispered Francine as Nora nodded her head while Joe patted her shoulder; and both Iris and Wally cheered.

**DEO, Infirmary, four hours later.**

Eliza, J'onn, Alex, and Superman were standing around Kara's bed at the DEO while the slowly awakening Barry was in the adjoining room, his full leg in a cast while his costume was on a coat hanger. Eliza, J'onn, and Lucy told Superman what happened with the Jeremiah clone once Kara was stabilized. It was something which had Superman in anger for a few minutes before Lucy asked the man to calm down. Lucy then told him, Eliza, and J'onn, that she received news from General Lane that Project CADMUS was destroyed under very suspicious circumstances.

"Suspicious?" asked Superman who was still in his cape and costume looking at Lucy.

"They said that they had something that could defeat the creature," said Lucy, "and then the self-destruct blew up in their faces."

"Damn," said J'onn.

Just as Kara moaned and moved her head. Eliza and Alex rushed to her side, as did Superman while J'onn stood at the foot of the bed. Lucy remained in the corner looking at the young blonde woman who was wearing a medical gown; her uniform was badly shredded by the time Superman had brought her back to the DEO.

"Hey," whispered Alex as she held Kara's hand. Kara slowly opened her eyes, and then looked at Alex and smiled.

"Had… had a dream that.. that Kal was here and…"

"Hi, Kara," said Superman as Kara moved her head towards him, and gave a wide smile, "how're you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a planet and… where's Barry.. I mean… where's Flash?"

"He's…" said Alex just as a nurse walked in with Agent Vasquez.

"Director," said Vasquez as Lucy turned around and nodded her head, "umm… you're needed in the Blur's room and…"

"Flash, he's the Flash" whispered Kara as Vasquez nodded her head and corrected herself.

"You're really needed in the Flash's room," she said before running out of Kara's room, followed by a running Lucy and J'onn, while Superman, Alex, and Eliza stayed with Kara. It wasn't too long before the three of them entered the room where Barry was kept. The three of them were stunned to find him sitting up in bed while telling the doctor that he was feeling fine.

"What's going on here?" demanded Lucy as Barry stopped complaining, and looked over at J'onn and Lucy walking around the bed with the nurse, who had been in the room earlier, and Agent Vasquez who the nurse had called first to deal with Barry.

"I'm doing fine," said Barry calmly before nodding at the doctor, "I just asked the nice doc to X-ray my leg."

"Which can't have healed yet," exclaimed the doctor at Barry, "we set the bone, and put your leg in the cast for a reason. That's because it's going to take several weeks for it to heal."

"Trust me, I'm healed," said Barry as the doctor looked at Lucy for advice. Sighing, Lucy nodded her head before telling the man to bring the portable X-Ray machine. She then turned to Barry, and told him that if the leg was still broken, then he had to stay in bed without complaining.

"Deal," said the young man.

It was thirty minutes later that the stunned doctor called for his other colleagues. They were looking at the X-Ray of Barry's leg and found that the bone had healed; his leg was fully functional. Which led Barry to vibrate his hand and then shatter the cast, before he stepped down onto the floor.

"How's Kara?" asked the young man as he looked at the stunned faces of the people in front of him, "oh, I forgot to mention, my speed helps me heal injuries fast… really, really fast."

It was after a bit more explaining to the doctors and the others that Lucy and J'onn accompanied Barry, who had gone super speed and got out of his medical gown and into his red uniform, to Kara's room.

"Hey," said Barry waving his hand.

"Barry," smiled Kara as he walked toward her bed side. She then introduced the young man to her cousin, Kal-El. Barry looked up at him, and shook his hand. As he did, he could feel something he couldn't explain just coming off Superman… it was as if his presence was calming everyone down. Barry turned back to Kara, who told him that he'd probably need to wait a day before she was fully recovered.

"And… and I don't know what happened to my uniform," whispered Kara.

"I'll get Kellex to repair it back at the Fortress, Kara," said Superman as Kara smiled at him, and then the blonde young woman turned her head and looked at Barry.

"And then.. then I get to see your Earth."

"Your Earth?" asked Superman as he looked at the unmasked Barry.

Lucy and Superman listened in surprise as Barry told them the truth about where he had come from, and why he was here on this Earth. Superman nodded his head impressed at the young man willing to risk his life to travel to a complete different Earth to help someone he had never met. He thanked Barry for saving Kara's life, and then he turned to Kara and said that he was proud of her.

"Thank you," said a tired Kara as she closed her eyes, and smiled, "sleepy."

"I'll stay here," said Superman as he looked at Eliza, and Alex, "the both of you should get some sleep. You too, J'onn."

"Technically we're still on the run and…."

"After what the people have seen today with you helping Supergirl?" asked Lucy as she looked at J'onn, "yeah, I have a feeling that things are going to change again. And you won't be on the run, I'll talk to General Lane."

"And I'll talk to the President," said Superman, "I need to see her anyway, I'd like to know why they had an anti-Kryptonian biological weapon that went berserk."

While the others were talking, and while Kara had gone to sleep.. Barry looked at a wall clock and saw that a lot of time had passed. He was sure that Nora had seen him injured, and it was going to worry her since she must have seen him getting injured.

"Ummm… guys," said Barry as everyone turned to look at him, "I've got some place I have to be. I… I've got see my mom."

"But…." Said Lucy.

"Kara transmitted her thought to me about him, director," said J'onn as he looked at Lucy, "she trusts him, and so do I. He won't reveal the existence of the DEO, or Supergirl's identity."

"Fine," said Lucy looking at Barry, "before you go, what's your name?"

"Barry Allen."

"That was too easy," said Superman surprised.

"I'm dead on this Earth, so's my dad," said Barry as Superman looked back at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes, "and on my Earth, my mom is the one who's dead… so…"

"Run, Barry, go see your mom," whispered Kara who opened her eyes just for a moment, and looked at him before sighing and closing them again, "see you tomorrow, Barry."

"See ya, Kara," whispered Barry as he put on his mask, nodded his head at the others, and then ran out of the DEO. And on towards Central City.

**The West Household, an hour later.**

Nora was about to lie down on the couch by after insisting that Francine, Joe, Iris, and Wally go back to bed. She told them that Barry didn't know where she was staying, so she hoped that she could stay with them in the meantime.

"Of course," said Joe hours ago.

As she put the blanket over herself, Nora lay her head down on the pillow while still watching the TV. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she sat back up suddenly when she heard the sound of a whoosh, followed by a soft knock on the door. Nora rushed off the couch, and then to the front door where she swung it open to find Barry smiling at her in his red uniform.

"Hi, mom," said Barry with a small smile.

"Barry!" cried Nora as she hugged her son.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," whispered Barry in her ear as she cried with her head on his shoulder, "I promised you that I'll come back, mom. And I did."

TBC.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**The West Household, early that morning.**

While Barry was hugging Nora tight outside the home, the light to the staircase turned on and a groggy Joe appeared at the top of the stairs with a baseball bat. The man, surprised to see Barry, slowly put the bat down and gave a small smile while he whispered towards Francine, who was in their bedroom, that it was Barry. Surprised to hear the young man's name since the report on the news said that the Blur was badly injured, Francine quickly got off the bed and rushed to stand by her husband. She looked on as Nora held on tight to Barry who was looking up at them and whispering that he was sorry for coming back so late.

"No, don't be, Barry," said Joe as he walked down the stairs after having put the baseball bat away.

"We thought you were injured?" asked Francine who walked down beside him, while Nora stepped back and put her hands on the speedster's cheeks. The both of them entered the house, so that the neighbours don't get nosy, with Barry closing the door behind them.

As they stood in the foyer, Barry told them that he had his leg broken. It was something that made Nora gasp, but then she furrowed her brows and asked how it was possible that he was in the house instead of the hospital.

"My speed, mom," replied Barry as he put his arm around Nora's shoulders, "the Speed Force that's coursing through my cells also helps me heal. I mean… the worst that's ever happened to me is that an enemy broke my back and… well… here I am."

"Damn, I want that," chuckled Joe as Francine frowned. She then slapped Joe on the arm with the back of her hand, something that made him rub his arm. Francine then asked if Supergirl was all right, and she breathed a sigh of relief when Barry said that she was injured more than him… but she was recovering.

"You're not leaving now? Are you?" asked Nora.

"Supergirl should be fully fit by tomorrow and… and I was wondering if I could stay the night here?" asked Barry sheepishly as he took off his mask, "and.. and.. there's something we need to talk about?"

"Yea," said Joe as he pointed up the stairs, "we have the guest room ready and… and what's the important thing we need to talk about?"

**The DEO, 1000 hours.**

Kara felt warmth hitting her entire body as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself on a bed, with sun lamps shining on her as well as machines that were hook onto her forehead and her chest. Groaning as she moved her head to the right, she smiled upon seeing Superman, with his cape detached from his uniform and covering Alex who was sleeping on the couch to one side of the room she found herself in. She then turned to the left and saw Eliza fast asleep on a chair next to her.

Taking a deep breath, Kara groaned as she slowly sat up while remembering the intense battle with the creature that had Jeremiah's face the previous day. Upon hearing the sounds she was making, it was Superman who first got up, and then rushed to his cousin.

"I'm all right, Clark," whispered Kara after making sure that no DEO agent's were present.

"You had us a little worried, Kara," he replied while gently holding Kara's back, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time."

"But you came," smiled Kara remembering Superman taking Jeremiah off her before kicking him into deep space. Then, as if reading her mind, Superman told her that he'll be making sure that the creature gets as far out into the solar system as possible. He also told the young woman that he'll take her uniform to the Fortress of Solitude to get it repaired.

"It'll be like brand new," smiled Superman as he held Kara's hand. He then leaned forward and kissed the top of Kara's head before saying that her parents would have been proud of her for protecting National City, and her new family, "the President gives her apologies, it was meant to be a last ditch weapon in case we went rogue."

"A weapon without any failsafe," said Kara shaking her head, "Clark, it could have killed Alex, mom, J'onn, and speaking of J'onn… where is he?"

"He's talking to General Lane," said Superman, "something about a pardon? The entire world saw him helping you take down that… that thing. Lucy's pushing for Alex and J'onn to return to the DEO, and I have a feeling that's going to happen."

"Listen, Clark," whispered Kara as she leaned forward, "I need a favour."

"Name it."

"I'll tell Alex and mom when they wake up, but… but can you look after things in National City?"

Kara looked up at Superman's confused face before clarifying that she promised to help Barry in fighting an enemy on his own Earth. She said that Barry believed the breaches would be wide open once they run through the dimensional barrier to his Earth, allowing his enemy, Zoom, to come through.

"I'm sure Barry has a plan," whispered Kara as Superman frowned, "I'll be back, Clark. He's risked his life to help me… he saved my life. If it wasn't for him.. I'd be dead much.. much earlier."

"Alex and J'onn told me what they knew about Barry after you lost consciousness last night," said Superman nodding his head, "but.. but you're going to another Earth, Kara. And do the others know about you going to Barry's Earth?"

"No, and I'm not leaving for good," said Kara, "if he's right, and Zoom comes straight through to his Central City? Then maybe we're looking at me coming back in under a day?"

"Are you sure?"

"Two days, tops," said Kara, "just two days to watch of National City, Clark?"

"Well," said Superman thoughtfully, "I could always tell Perry that I'm in National City to visit my cousin, and I could get the scoop on what happened, before Lois."

"Oh, boy… she'll be pissed," chuckled Kara as Superman shrugged his shoulders.

"It's my turn for the scoop anyway," smiled Superman, "so, how are you going to find Barry? He said he was going to visit his mother. You know where he lives? Or she lives?"

Kara just smiled at Superman and nodded her head. She knew with her uniform being repaired, she needed a new one temporarily. The only one she had that she could use as a stop-gap was her black costume with the 'S' shield over her right breast, the same one that she used when she was dosed with red kryptonite a few days ago. Shuddering at even thinking about that day, Kara told Superman her plan… the older Kryptonian surprised to hear that Kara was infected by something that could take away everything he knew her to be, something that could take away her control.

Kara told Superman not to worry, and assured him that Alex saved her life that day; however, it was also the day that J'onn had made his real self known to the DEO.

Superman nodded his head as Kara continued telling him what happened, while J'onn slipped into the room in disguise as Hank. He nodded at Kara and Superman before telling them that re had been reinstated to the DEO, along with Alex. Kara gave a wide smile at that news as she started to take off the leads that were connected to her body.

"Kara, you shouldn't take them off yet," barked Hank as Alex and Eliza jerked awake on the sound of the machine that measured her heartbeat giving off a long 'beep'. Hank rushed over to her side and insisted on knowing what was going on, as did the groggy Alex and Eliza.

"You need to let them know, Kara," said Superman.

"We need to know what?" asked Hank as he looked at Kara suspiciously, "Supergirl?"

Sighing, Kara repeated what she told Superman, to the others. Hank, Eliza, and Alex were stunned at what she had agreed to do to help Barry, leading Kara to point out that it was because of Barry that she didn't die at the bank. Instead, he saved her, and brought J'onn into the mix to give everyone a fighting chance against the creature. She continued by saying that his intervention also gave enough time for Superman to arrive and stop the creature permanently.

"I've thought about this," said Kara as Alex and Eliza sat on either side of her and held her hands, "I would have died and that.. thing… could have destroyed National City, it could have harmed Alex and mom, and it could have hurt those protecting me. That's what it said… those who protected me would be hurt. And it would have gone after Superman. Instead, of letting that happen, Barry risked everything to intervene by coming to our Earth, and he gave me a fighting chance. If I can help him, and I know I can, then I should. I trust him to bring me back home guys."

"What do you know about this Zoom?" asked Eliza.

"He's a speedster, like Barry," replied Kara, Zoom's after Barry's speed, and if he does get Barry's speed, then Barry will lose his powers.. and Zoom will have a way to conquer his Earth. Just like Zoom's conquered his own Earth, Earth-Two."

"Is there a plan? A way to take him down?" asked Hank, who Kara could see still did not approve of what she wanted to do. She knew that he was thankful for Barry's help, but having Supergirl go to another Earth was definitely not on the books.

"I'm sure that Barry already has a plan," said Kara as she looked at the people who surrounded her, "anyway, National City has Superman to protect it."

"Clark?" asked Eliza.

"I'll be here, Eliza," said Superman, "I heard on the news that your house was nearly destroyed. I'll help rebuild it."

"As will I," said Hank as Eliza thanked the two men.

"I guess it's time to go," said Kara with a small smile, "hah, another Earth… this is going to be so cool."

**The West household, 1030 hours.**

Barry was at the kitchen table with Nora and Francine as they drank coffee while he clarified his plan on stopping Zoom. He had already told Joe about it before he left for work, and he had already said his goodbyes to Iris and Wally before they had to leave for work and school respectively. However, Francine and Nora asked Barry to tell them everything again.

"I'm not sure if Supergirl will recover by today, but if she does, then I need to run back to the CatCo building and retrieve a piece of technology," said Barry, "and then I'll take Kara over to my Earth by creating a breach. I.. I kinda have a plan that I'll go over with her and.. and it's going to be a bit weird. I know that Zoom wants my speed, and he'll do anything to get it… target anyone I care about to force me to give it to him. Anyway, that's why I can't take you with me now, mom."

"If I go with you two now, then he'll take me," said Nora as she held Barry's hand tight.

"Yeah," whispered Barry, "and I won't let that happen. I'll bring her home, and then.. then we go home."

"I.. I need to pack.. and…" said Nora with a smile on her face as she imagined seeing Henry once again, "and…"

"And mom?" said Barry, "umm.. I don't know how this is going to work but… but I'll have a friend of mine create a full backstopped identity for you and…"

"Because your Nora Allen died," nodded Nora as Barry put an arm around her shoulder, "so.."

"We could always use the traditional long lost twin approach," said Barry as Francine chuckled while Nora rested her head on her son's shoulder, "I mean… I can ask Felicity to come up with something…."

"Okay," whispered Nora just as they heard a thud on the outside porch, followed by a soft knock on t he door. Francine, Barry, and Nora got up and headed to the front door. Francine opened it, and then gasped.. as did Nora; while Barry simply stared at the blonde standing on the front porch in a completely black get-up with a red 'S' over her right breast. He then looked at the tachyon prototype in her hand.

"Hi," said Barry with a smile. Kara returned his smile before noticing the worried looks on the faces of Francine and Nora. She then waved her hands before telling them that she was the normal Supergirl, not the crazy Supergirl.

"Crazy?" asked Barry.

"I got affected by something that took away my control; all my desires, all the bad thoughts I have in my head, the.. the evil that I'm capable of? All of that came out a few days ago when I terrorized National City."

"And.. and, you wore that.. I mean.. we saw it on the news and…" said Francine.

"I understand people's reaction to this uniform," said Kara, "a lot of bad memories. And believe me, I don't like to wear it either. But my regular uniform's been torn up and… and well, there's Zoom to deal with… right? Barry?"

"Yeah," replied Barry, "and I have to say that I've been through what you have."

"You have?" asked a surprised Kara, while Francine and Nora looked at him stunned.

"A meta-human called Prism manipulated my emotions," said Barry, "I started to get angry at everything… I snapped at Joe, Iris, my friends.. and with my power?"

"It's dangerous," said Kara.

"I attacked a friend and… and it took another few friends to stop me, and return me to normal," said Barry, "in our line of work, things like that happen. It takes time to re-earn that trust that was lost."

"I know," said Kara.

"That costume just surprised us, Supergirl," said Nora managing a small smile, as did Francine.

"Ummm…" said Supergirl after thanking the two women for trusting her, "Barry, "you ready to go.. or.."

"Yeah," said Barry just before he sped off into his uniform and reappeared behind Nora and Francine, "I just need the tachyon prototype."

Kara handed the ring-shaped device to him, and watched as he opened a panel, and took out a chip which he placed inside a small pocket. He then closed the panel, and placed the device onto his uniform, just over his lightning bolt emblem. He then shook Francine's hand before hugging Nora, promising her that he'll be back for her.

"I swear, mom," said Barry once again before kissing her forehead. Nora held on to both sides of Barry's face before nodding her head. She then smiled at him, and stepped back. Barry smiled, and then turned to Supergirl and asked her if she knew where STAR Labs was on her Earth.

Kara nodded her head, after which Barry ran towards her at super speed and then carried her in his arms while running faster, and faster. In the meantime, he told Kara his plan… a plan that made the blonde grin at him just as a blue breach opened up.

"Here we go," yelled Barry as he ran into the breach.

Nora and Francine watched as Barry vanished into a pulsing blue light. She then sighed, and turned to Francine, her bottom lip quivering. The both of them then hugged each other with Francine whispering that Barry would be coming back.

"And then you're going home."

TBC.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**STAR Labs, 1100 hours.**

Caitlin was in the cortex manning the main console and checking the screens for information on the energy output from the fifty-two miniature breaches using the STAR Labs satellites. She was worried that the breaches could get bigger, but they hadn't. Even so, she, Cisco, and Harry had spent the entirety of the previous day and that morning to finish as many breach closing 'footballs' as possible. They wanted to be prepared in the event that any of the breaches managed to tear open on its own.

"Ummmm… guys! It's Barry!" yelled Caitlin as the alarms in the Cortex started to go off. She then reached for a microphone just as Harry and Cisco ran from a rack of white coloured, blue accented 'footballs', that was located near the wall in front of the mannequin that would ordinarily hold Barry's Flash uniform, and rushed to the console. Caitlin reached for a button and pressed it just as Barry ran in carrying a blond in a tight, black, uniform.

"Hey," said Barry as he let Kara down, feet first, on the floor. She stumbled back while Caitlin, Cisco and Harry just looked on in mild surprise as Kara fixed her hair while shaking her head. As Barry steadied Kara, Cisco pointed a trembling finger at Kara and whispered.

"It's you, Powergirl."

"Supergirl," said Kara as she held onto Barry's shoulder.

"Guys," said Barry looking at everyone, "I know that…"

"Zoom!" barked Caitlin as she looked at the screen, and then at Barry, "he's coming here and…"

"Kara," said Barry. He wanted to introduce the blonde to his friends, but with Zoom already out on Earth-One, Barry knew that for his plan to work.. he needed to distract the black suited speedster, "you know what to do."

"Yeah," she replied as Barry took off in a hurry, leaving Kara all alone with the three strangers. Swinging her hands nervously, she turned to the woman she thought was Caitlin, and asked her if she happened to have an set extra clothes, and a white lab coat, "oh, and I'm sorry but I'm Kara and Barry said he can only keep Zoom away for a few seconds and.."

"We need to go to my locker and….," said Caitlin as Kara zoomed up to her and, to the surprise of Cisco and Harry, gently grabbed onto Caitlin's shoulder before asking her to show her the way. She then flew as fast as possible through the hallways while carrying Caitlin.

"Ummmmm…." Said Cisco as he pointed at the door that Kara had taken, "I know I've seen her do that stuff in my vision but… but to actually see her fly is… wow!"

"Ramon," barked Harry as he pointed at the screens, "where's Barry?"

"Oh, right." Cisco and Harry rushed around the console and looked at the satellite tracking of Barry and Zoom as they ran through the city. They watched as Zoom would occasionally get near to the Scarlet Speedster, but Barry would then have a burst of speed that pushed him further away from Zoom. It was a few seconds later that that Barry's voice came through the speakers in the Cortex, asking if Kara was done.

"Snow," said the gruff sounding Harry into the microphone, "Barry needs to know if…. Oh."

Before Harry could even finish, Kara was back in the Cortex with Caitlin, whose hair was all over the place. She had her eyes opened wide in surprise as she stumbled towards the console with Kara, who was now in one of Caitlin's spare skirts, a red blouse, and a white lab coat, gently holding onto her back. Cisco and Harry asked Caitlin if she was feeling all right as she leaned on the edge of the console trying to catch her breath after having flown at high speed while Kara just grimaced, saying that it take people a while to get used to her flying.

"I'm okay," said Caitlin as she looked back at the concern on Kara's face, "I'm okay.. that was just… well… new."

Kara, whose face was simply framed with her blonde hair on either side, then nodded her head before she helped steady Caitlin. Once the scientist was nodding her head and reassuring Kara that she would be alright, Kara told Caitlin and the others to play along with whatever was about to happen. Cisco and Harry nodded their heads, the latter going off to a side room and grabbed a rifle before heading back to the console.

"Tell Barry I'm ready," said Kara while she smiled at Cisco.

"Yeah, sure" nodded Cisco as he pressed down on the button that connected to the earpiece on Barry's suit, "Barry, she's done."

"On my way back," whispered Barry over the microphone when, a few seconds later, Barry… his yellow lightning trailing behind him, stopped in front of the console. He was facing Harry and Cisco, with Kara and Caitlin to his left side. It was just then, just as Barry stopped that time slowed for Kara. She remembered the plan they had discussed earlier while she watched, with a chill up her spine, as a figure dressed head to toe in black with blue lightning trailing behind him, ran into the room. She did everything possible to stop herself from interfering by rolling her hands into fists as she watched, in slow motion, while Zoom attacked Barry. She knew that they were two fast for the others to see, that all the others could see were two blurs, but Kara could see them clearly… she saw Barry and Zoom circle around the room… their lightning intermeshed as they fought.

Kara knew that while they had a plan; the plan itself could be revealed if Barry had taken it too easy. But it still hurt Kara to see the Flash taking so many hits. Kara could feel the heat growing behind her eyes, but she pushed it back down.

She was their ace in the hole, and Barry had already asked her not to reveal her powers while on the run from her Earth to this Earth, in case their first plan failed. While the two speedsters were fighting all around them, Kara saw Barry take the fight into the hallway. She then turned to Caitlin while hearing Barry's feet running on the floor and said, "keep me away from Barry".

"Huh?" asked a confused Caitlin while Cisco, who was looking at the screen with Harry, yelled that Barry was coming back.

And he came in hard.

Kara and the others saw him slammed into the wall in front of the console, the impact causing the rack of 'footballs' to fall onto the floor, while Zoom held Barry in place by his throat.

"Flash."

Upon hearing Zoom's deep, guttural voice; Kara's felt as if her skin was crawling while at the same time it erupted in goosebumps. Coupled with the black suit, mask, eyes… she had just noticed the eyes when Zoom looked back at her, and then at the others, before turning towards Barry; his eyes were deep black.

And she swore that she could see her reflection in those eyes.

Everything about him just exuded evil.

To Kara, Zoom looked just like a demon; a very fast demon. And a chill went up her spine.

"You've gotten faster," growled Zoom as he faced Barry, "good; but not fast enough."

And Barry knew that Zoom was right. He thought he was already fast enough, in fact Barry was able to keep up with Zoom... even outpace him at times while they were racing through the streets of Central City just a few moments ago. But the black suited speedster would always catch up. As he glanced at Kara, he knew he made the right choice in asking her to help him.

"Barry!" gasped Kara as she put on a worried face and took a few steps forward with a hand outstretched towards Barry. Caitlin, guessing that this was the time to intervene, rushed to Kara and held onto her arm… pulling her back while Kara, with tears in her eyes, begged Zoom to let Barry go.

"You know what I want, Flash," said Zoom, "your speed."

"Jay!" yelled Caitlin as her voice started to break. She had been distraught ever since finding out that Jay was really Zoom, and she had kept her sorrow well hidden. He had toyed with all of them, and especially her given that he took advantage of the feelings she had for him. She had pushed everything she felt about his betrayal deep down into herself, but seeing Zoom again threatened to release her anger and her sorrow all at once. She tried to keep her anger down, but her sorrow was causing her voice to break as she begged Jay to stop.

Zoom looked at Caitlin, and then at Barry who punched the man's face. Zoom's head snapped to the side, which soon turned back to look at the red masked man. Zoom then started punching Barry's abdomen multiple times at super-speed.

"Stop!" screamed Kara as Caitlin held her back. Zoom stopped and looked at the face of anguish on the blonde as she begged for him to stop, that he was hurting Barry, "please, stop!"

Zoom then slammed Barry against the wall again and said that he had one day to decide; one day to decide if he wanted to give up his speed.

"I will finish her off.. she will be the first to fall as punishment," said Zoom as he pointed a finger at Kara while looking at Barry, "and…

"No," said Barry shaking his head, "please… not… not her, and…"

"Give me your powers," said Zoom.

"Barry! Please… don't, don't do it," begged Kara before she gently broke away from Catlin, "let him go you monster!"

"Kara! No!" yelled Barry, his face in worry, just before Zoom let go of him and then dashed behind Kara. Barry fell onto the floor as Zoom put one arm around Kara's abdomen, and one arm around her neck. He squeezed the arm that was around her neck, and the blonde started gasping for breath.

"Let her go, Zoom," said Harry as he walked around the console while aiming the weapon at the dark figure.

"Let her go!," said Barry as he slowly got up off the floor.

"You care about this one," said Zoom as Kara continued gasping for air, while grabbing onto the arm that was around her neck as it tightened. He then moved his hand off her abdomen, and raised it into the air.

"Zoom!" yelled Harry as he inched closer to Barry while cocking his weapon; in the meantime, Barry was looking on with fear on his face as Zoom started to vibrate the hand that was in the air. He then pulled it back while aiming right behind Kara's heart. Zoom told Harry if he was really willing to take the chance of shooting Kara, instead of him.

"Please, please," begged Barry shaking his head as he pushed Harry's weapon down, "Jay, don't hurt her. Please."

"You have one day to think it over, Flash," said Zoom as he began to thrust his hand down, "or else I will come back and do what I'm about to do to everyone you care about."

"Kara!" yelled Barry as Zoom's arm was travelling down towards her heart, "now!"

Zoom suddenly stopped his hand just before vibrating it into Kara's back. He then howled in pain when Kara used her strength to break his arm, before pushing it of her. Turning around, Kara looked at Zoom who was attempting to cradle his broken arm for a millisecond before she grabbed his collar, and then lifted him into the air with one hand. She then flung him through the air where, at the same time while he was flying back, Barry super sped forward and punched him at high speed. Zoom rocketed through a glass wall, shattering it, and into another room where there were medical supplies and two beds side by side. Barry then ran towards Zoom who was still flying through the air. He grabbed the villain by the collar in mid-air, before slamming him onto the floor while screaming out loud.

Looking down at the unconscious Zoom, Barry looked back at Kara who had already sped to his side; with Caitlin, Cisco, and Harry right behind. Barry asked Harry if he still had that device that he had used to siphon his power the day before they went to Earth Two.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Get it," said Barry as Harry put down the weapon he was carrying, and ran back out of the room and into an adjacent lab. Barry then looked back at Zoom before crouching down and taking off his mask to reveal Jay lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Caitlin quickly ran past the others and kneeled down next to Jay. Kara, noticed the worried look on Caitlin's face before she ran her X-ray vision over Jay's body.

"He's alive," said Kara as Caitlin looked up at her, "just a broken arm, and a few torn muscles."

"How did you know?" asked Caitlin.

"Ummm.." said Kara as she looked at Barry, who just nodded his head, saying that she can trust them. Kara then turned back to Caitlin just as Harry ran back in with the siphoning device, ran past them, and handed it to Caitlin. Once Caitlin had placed the device on Jay's shoulder blade, she activated it and then sighed before looking up at Kara.

The blonde then pointed at her eyes and said that she had X-Ray vision, that's how she knew about the broken bone and the torn muscles.

"I kind of knew about the broken bone since I broke it," said Kara with a grimace on her face, "sorry, I figured that was the best way to get him off-guard."

"Impressive," said Harry nodding his head.

"So," said Cisco as Kara looked at him, "you have super strength, X-ray-vision; I saw in my vibe that you can fly, you can take a massive beating, and you have… I guess are.. laser eyes?"

"Heat vision, freezing breath, and… yeah," said Kara.

"Cool," said Cisco, "now.. I have a few questions and…"

"Before you say anything," said Kara as she extended her hand towards Cisco, "I just wanted to thank you for telling Barry that I was in danger. If it wasn't for him then.. then I'd be dead. So thank you."

Cisco shook his hand. And as she did… Cisco was telling her that he had so many questions.

"Like how can you fly? Then there's the heat vision, and X-ray vision.. and…"

"Guys," said Barry, "let's get Jay into the pipeline first."

"Right," whispered Caitlin as she looked at Jay, "I need to set the bone in his arm, and then we put him in the pipeline."

"Pipeline?" asked Kara as she looked at Barry.

"Something you should see," he replied before he waved his hands. Barry then properly introduced Caitlin, Cisco, and Harry to Supergirl; he was careful not to reveal her real name unless she wanted to reveal it… especially since they weren't sure if there was a Kara Danvers on this particular Earth. Once the introductions were out of the way, Harry and Cisco helped Caitlin put Jay on a bed before she went about setting the bone. IN the meantime, Barry took Kara down to the pipeline; a place that Kara was surprised to see while Barry told her that while some of the meta-humans they captured were being held in the meta-human wing at Iron Heights prison... the pipeline was for the meta's that couldn't be held anywhere else since each cell was designed for a particular ability that the meta's exhibited.

"We even have one for a female speedster who got her powers from a drug," said Barry as the both of then walked into the vast cavern, "but she died before we could put her in there."

"Oh," said Kara as she looked at the closed cells which reminded her of the prisons in the DEO, "so you'll be putting Zoom inside that cell?"

"Yeah," he replied as the both of them turned around and walked out of the pipeline. Pressing the button that would close the door to the cells, Barry and Kara then walked down the ramp that led to the corridor, "but Jay's dying from an overdose of the drug."

Kara looked at Barry in surprise as he told her about Jay overdosing on Velocity Nine to become faster. She continued listening as he told her that Jay needed his speed as a cure, but that would mean that he wouldn't be the Flash anymore.

"And Zoom would be free to damage his own world," said Kara nodding her head in understanding, "and yours."

"Yeah," said Barry as he rubbed the back of his head while the both of them walked back towards the cortex, "I know it sounds harsh, but.. but I can't let that happen."

"There's no choice," Kara said softly as she imagined the thoughts that must be going round in Barry's mind. It was one thing to defeat Zoom, but something completely different to watching another human being die when there was something that could be done to save his life. Kara hoped that she would never be faced with a similar situation.

"I know Cisco, Caitlin, and Harry have a lot of questions for you," said Barry as the both of them continued to walk through the hallways, "when do you want to go back?"

"I'd like to see what's out there," said Kara, "I mean it's a new Earth so… hey, I wonder if there's another version of me here. Or my cousin. I wonder… yeah, there are some things I'd like to know and…"

"We could do some sight-seeing," said Barry as Kara gave a small smile, "I mean.. unless you want to go alone and.."

"No," Kara shook her head, "no."

"Oh," stopped Barry to a standstill. Kara stopped as well and turned looking at Barry in confusion, "I need to go to Earth Two. When Zoom was keeping me prisoner, there was someone else there. A man in a metal mask. I promised that I'd come back for him and… well, you feel up to taking a trip to Earth Two?"

"Oh, yes," said an excited Kara.

TBC.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**STAR Labs, Earth One.**

"Barry! You're needed at the Cortex!"

Kara and Barry, who were just walking away from the Pipeline, ran at superspeed toward the Cortex where they heard Zoom screaming in pain. The two of them ran to the room where the glass had been broken earlier as Caitlin, Cisco, and Harry recoiled back while blue electricity was going all over Zoom's body. Barry and Kara watched in wide-eyed horror as Zoom opened his eyes wide and sat up howling in pain while reaching for the person closest to him.

Caitlin.

"No!" yelled Barry as he ran towards Caitlin and pulled her away while Kara put her hands over her mouth as she watched Zoom's body start to vibrate uncontrollably while arching his back, and pulling his head back as he howled in pain once again. Barry stopped next to Kara while Caitlin while holing on to him as she looked away, the screams of the man ringing in her ears.

"Barry!" yelled Zoom as he looked at the Flash who had his jaw set, and was simply glaring at him, "please! Help me!"

"Sorry," whispered Barry as his heart raced in his chest. He was very aware of what he was doing as he held onto Caitlin, whose arms were around his neck, and her head on his shoulder while her eyes were closed and all she could whisper to herself was 'sorry'. Barry stroked Caitlin's back while Kara stepped back until she was right next to him while her eyes remained wide open in shock. Barry didn't know what Kara was thinking, he didn't know if she thought he was a monster for not helping Zoom after seeing first-hand what he was going through.

The fact was that Barry was having doubts as well. He was watching the blue electricity crackling faster on Zoom's body as his howls of pain grew louder.

"I hate you!" screamed Zoom as he turned towards Barry, "I hate you!"

"Goodbye, Jay," whispered Barry as he felt a slight squeeze on his arm. Turning his head, Barry saw that Kara was holding onto his arm while continuing to look at Zoom. Suddenly, his screaming stopped as his eyes went wide open. Barry and the others saw his body start to disintegrate until there was no trace of him left.

The bed that he had been sitting on was now empty as Caitlin stepped back from Barry, wiped her eyes, and nodded her head when Barry asked her if she was going to be alright. Barry caught a glimpse of Cisco and Harry creeping towards the bed, looking cautiously at the bedsheets, while Caitlin turned around and looked on while Kara stood helplessly. Caitlin then slowly made her way to the bed while Kara and Barry just stood together; and it was a second later when Kara realized that she had been holding onto his arm.

And quickly let go as her face turned slightly red while Barry couldn't help but smile.

"It's over," mumbled Harry as he stepped back from the bed before sighing in relief, "it's finally over."

"Yeah," said Cisco, "where'd he go?"

"I remember the same thing happening to Telemetry," replied Barry, "her body just disintegrated like Zoom's."

"Maybe he's in the Speed Force, or he's gone," said Harry turning around and facing Barry, the man then put his hand on her shoulders and nodded his head before thanking him for Zoom's demise. Before Barry could say anything, Harry stepped u to Kara as well and thanked her. He then rushed past them and headed for the console where while saying that he needed to find Jesse.

Barry and Kara looked back at the man as he reached the console before turning back to Cisco and Caitlin walking towards them.

"Guess it's really over," said Caitlin while she looked over her shoulder at the bed one last time before turning towards Barry again, and giving a sad smile.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Kara, a question that made Caitlin nod her head.

"Cisco," said Barry, "I know you have a lot of questions about Kara, and..."

"Oh you know I do," interrupted the young man as Kara chuckled.

"I need to know if the breach underneath STAR Labs is active," asked Barry shaking his head with a smirk on his face as he continued his previous questions. Cisco nodded his head while rushing to the console., He checked the computers while Barry, Kara, and Caitlin walked down a gentle slope to the main floor before looking up and saying that the breach still existed. Barry then asked if he and Harry could set up the speed cannon again, that they'd need the device to get to Earth Two and then return after they had broken out Zoom's prisoner.

"Right," said Harry as he looked up from the screen, "the man in the metal mask."

"Yeah," replied Barry.

"Setting up the cannon's gonna take two hours, at least," said Cisco as he grinned at Kara, "unless someone here can help carrying the extremely heavy rings out of storage and…"

"Real subtle, Cisco," whispered Caitlin as she leaned forward while shaking her head.

"What?" asked Cisco in mock outrage, "those weigh a lot and it could be nice to see Powergirl here in action and…"

"Supergirl," corrected Kara and Barry.

"Sorry," said Cisco while holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'll help you," said Kara as Cisco punched the air before asking her if she could carry him, and the both of them could fly to the storage area.

"Sorry about this," said Caitlin as she whispered at Kara.

"It's fine," replied Kara waving her hands, "I do make sharp turns though."

Kara then sped out of there with a screaming Cisco, leaving Barry, Caitlin, and Harry alone in the Cortex. Harry, who tasked the STAR Labs satellites to search for deadzones; explaining to the group that since he and Jesse vibrated at a different frequency then the natives of Earth One, their presence created pockets of deadzones around them. It was after he finished his explanation that Harry spotted something odd in the readings on the exotic energy that was coming off the open breaches, and frowned before looking up at Barry and Caitlin.

He then looked at Barry, and said that he was sorry.

"For what?" asked Barry confused.

Harry sighed before telling the young man that all the breaches were already fully open, and travelling back to Kara's Earth, and back again would tear the breaches open even more. He said that they hadn't checked the data on the breaches since Barry had just returned, but what he had just seen was worrying. The breaches were wider than before since more energy was coming through. While Barry and Caitlin looked on, Harry explained that it was entirely possible that metahumans from Earth Two could chance upon these larger breaches and travel to Earth One. And that included one of their enemies who was forcibly sent to Earth Two a few months ago.

"Grodd," frowned Barry, "that's who you're talking about."

"Yes," replied Harry as he walked around the console, "I'm sorry Barry, but you need to take Kara home. It's a risk to leave these wider breaches open for too long. Once I find Jesse, she and I are also leaving for Earth Two."

"For good?" asked Caitlin in surprise.

"Barry and Kara stopped Zoom," replied Harry, "now we have a chance to rebuild."

"I'll talk to Kara," said Barry as he rubbed the back of his head, "I promised her a trip to Earth Two, and… and I need her anyway. I won't be able to break the prison the mask man is in on my own. We'll get him back here for medical attention, and then I'll take Kara home."

"I'm sorry, Barry," said Harry.

"But first, I do have a return a favour," said the Flash as he sped off past Harry and Caitlin.

**STAR Labs, three hours later.**

It would be three full hours later that the speed cannon was fully operational, and the breach in STAR Labs stabilized. With Caitlin, Barry, and Harry working alongside Cisco and Kara… the blonde alien told them everything about who she was. Barry chuckled when he saw the faces on Cisco, Harry, and Caitlin when Kara revealed she was an alien. And it was Kara's turn to giggle when she saw the looks of their faces when Barry told them that he fought alongside a Martian.

And that led to Kara answering so many related questions by the three scientists.

It would be later that Barry approached Kara, who was looking transfixed at the blue coloured portal, and asked if he could talk to her in private. Nodding her head, Cisco thanked her for her help before she walked away with Barry. She listened in silence as Barry told her about Harry's finding about the widened breaches while nodding her head in understanding. As they were walking through the hallway, taking the longer way towards the elevators that would take them to the cortex… Kara glanced over at Barry as they walked in silence.

Kara had met a superhero who was just like her in many ways, and she would never see him again. And it was that thought that upset Kara.

And she wanted to hide it.

"So I'm leaving after our trip to Earth Two?" asked Kara.

"Yea," whispered Barry as they continued walking through the hallway.

"Maybe it's better if you send me back now," whispered Kara as the both of them stopped walking. She could see that Barry was about to say something, but Kara was the one who spoke first saying that he had said it himself… the breaches had widened more than before and villains from Earth Two could drop in at any moment, "including a telepathic gorilla."

"Kara," said Barry, "I promised you a trip to Earth Two, and yea.. the breaches have gotten wider than before, but Harry thinks that it'll be a while before any meta stubbles onto a breach. So, we could…"

"Either way it means we don't see each other again," said Kara as Barry looked away and nodded his head.

"Yea," replied Barry.

"So," Kara suddenly perked up with a smile, something that made Barry raise an eyebrow at the young woman, "let's get going then. We have that…"

"Easy," said Barry as he placed his hands on the young woman's shoulders, "I do have a few favours to return."

"oh?" replied Kara.

"You hungry?"

Barry and Kara raced over to the Cortex where there were two tables full of burgers and fries, with Cisco begging Caitlin for the whistle that was around her neck. Curious about what was going on, Kara couldn't help but smile when Caitlin said that she wanted to see who was much faster.. Barry or Kara.

"Oh, you know it's me," said Barry.

"Uh huh," replied Kara with her hands on her hips while she raised an eyebrow at Barry, "sure you are."

"Am to," said Barry.

"Not," said Kara.

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"Hey," said Cisco who had his hands up, "eat, no talking."

"Let's see whose faster," grinned Kara. She was very aware that this was the last and only time she would ever see Barry again. So she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. As she was ushered towards a table while Caitlin was giving her tip and encouragement, Kara was secretly thankful that Barry chose to send her home after the trip to Earth Two. One part of her was upset that she would never see him again, but the other part was glad that they could spend time together.. that he opted to spend time with her instead of taking her home immediately. But, as she stood behind the table, Kara knew that there could be anything more than just a friendship between them.

She knew it would hurt her badly if there was anything more.

So, she faked a smile just as she had done earlier in the hallway, and taunted Barry.

"Get set," said Caitlin as she raised her hand just as Harry walked into the Cortex with Joe and Iris.

"What's going on here?" asked a surprised Joe who was motioning towards Barry and Kara, who held back a gasp at seeing the two members of the West family. The one thing going through her mind was that they looked just the same as the ones from Earth Two.

"We're trying to see who's faster," said Cisco before shushing everyone while Caitlin handed the young man a stopwatch.

"Get set," repeated Caitlin while Joe and Iris whispered at Harry in regards to what was going on, and who the mysterious blonde was, "go!"

Everyone in the Cortex, with Joe and Iris in surprise, watched as Barry and Kara super sped their way through the burgers and fries on their respective tables. With Barry finishing a second after the blonde woman, the both of them stared at each other as they finished chewing the last bite in thir mouths.

In the end, Kara was the one who cheered just as Barry finished swallowing the food.

"I was actually trying to be careful," grinned Barry as Kara chuckled. It was then that Barry introduced Joe and Iris to Kara. They chatted for a few minutes, the blonde talking about who she was, and how Barry was sent to her Earth to save her.

"That's Barry," smiled Iris, "he does that."

"And now," said Barry as he stepped forward and stood net to Kara, "we rescue the man in the mask. And then…"

"So wait…" said Joe as he looked at Kara, "you can't ever come back again?"

"She can't," said Harry, "the breaches will widen even more when Barry sends Kara to her Earth, and will widen again when he comes back. I've already changed the output from the footballs to account for the increase in the breach sizes. I'm sorry, Kara."

"It's alright," she replied as she nodded her head, "I'm ready."

Just before entering the breach in the STAR Labs basement, Barry turned to Joe and asked him to call Henry. That he was needed in STAR Labs, that he had a surprise. Before anyone could ask what the surprise was, Barry launched himself and Kara through the breach, and into Earth Two. It would be there that the two superheroes ran and flew to Zoom's lair where they found the masked man. Barry looked around while Kara asked the man to move back before she punched into the glass shattering it. Barry, upon seeing that Killer Frost, the duplicate of Caitlin was not only alive.. but kept as Zoom's prisoner, was surprised.

"Barry?" Kara called for him as she helped up the masked man who was mumbling something while shaking her shoulder. Barry ran over to them, while Killer Frost was still in her prison demanding to be let out, and told the masked man that he promised he'd return.

The masked man nodded his head excitedly while mumbling something unintelligibly. It was only when that Kara broke the rear of the mask, did it fall off the man's face, and onto the floor with a clang. Kara stepped back to Barry's side as he gasped at the bearded man standing before him who was looking at his hands, and then at the two of them.

"You… you are…" said Barry in disbelief as he recognised the look of the man. He seemed a bit older, more grizzled, but it was no mistake that the man in front of him looked just like Henry Allen. But before Barry could finish what he wanted to say, the man interrupted by introducing himself.

"My name is Jay Garrick," said the man as Barry's eyes widened in surprise, as did Kara's, "I'm the real Jay Garrick. Thank you, Barry… thank you and… and it's good to see you again."

The man calling himself Jay then turned to Kara, and smiled.

"I'm guessing you're not my Earth's Kara, but it is good to see you anyway."

"Excuse me?" asked a surprised Kara, "you know me?"

"Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton," said Jay as Barry and Kara looked at each other, and then at Jay, "also known as, Powergirl."

TBC.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**The Cortex, STAR Labs, twenty minutes later.**

After making a quick stop to the Central City Police Department where Barry left Killer Frost to the capable hands of Detective Iris West, and notified her that the threat posed by Zoom was finished, he had let for Earth One with Jay and Kara. With the two speedsters, Barry carrying Kara through the breach, quickly heading for the Cortex at STAR Labs, if was the turn of Team Flash to be surprised at the arrival of the Henry Allen look-a-like.

"Oh my God," mumbled Joe when Jay stopped next to the console with a trail of yellow lightning behind him, as did Barry who then placed Kara's feet back onto the floor. The young woman grinning at Barry, who then smirked and told her that she was just happy that she didn't have to run through the breach.

"Yeah," exclaimed Kara, "I'm not as fast as you."

Barry stuck out his tongue at Kara, and then looked over at Jay who was looking at everyone else nervously. It was then that Barry revealed to Jay that he looked just like his own father.

"You're his doppelganger," said Cisco excitedly pointing at Jay. He had a grin on his face, which then vanished when he had a thoughtful look on his face while waving hands about, "if you're Jay, I mean the real Jay Garrick… then who was the Jay who was… you know… here?"

"All I know is that he called himself Zoom," said Jay as Caitlin led the man to another room so that she could medically examine him. As Jay sat down on the bed, with the others standing around him, he talked about how he was attacked in his own universe by a being in black. He said that he wasn't fast enough to stop Zoom, and he was knocked out, "and the next thing I know, I'm in this cage and this.. this guy's just staring at me. He tells me he's dying from something call Velocity Nine, and he needs my speed."

"What happened?" asked Iris.

"He experimented on me," said Jay as Kara flinched while crossing her arms over her chest. It was something that Iris glanced at, especially the part where Barry placed his hand on her shoulder. She then shook her head and turned back to Jay who was saying that he was with Zoom for months, but everything the dark Speedster did had failed, "and then one day, he said he wanted to have some fun. He took my name, and became a hero."

"That man was no hero," said Joe.

"He took everything I was," replied Jay nodding his head in agreement with the detective, "my name, and my uniform. But I couldn't do anything since I lost my speed."

"That's the same thing the other Jay told us," said Barry.

"He said his name was Hunter Zolomon, and…"

"Hunter?" asked Harry as everyone looked at him, "Hunter Solomon? Are you sure that's the name he gave you?"

"Yes, and…"

"Ummm…" said Kara as she put her hand up, "I… I'm sorry but, I think that… I mean… I have to go back to my Earth and…"

Barry looked at Kara's face, aware that Iris was glancing over at their direction periodically, and frowned at how sad she seemed to be. Barry knew that there was no other choice, that Kara had to go home; she had friends there, family there, she had a life there. He knew that she couldn't leave all of that just so that she could stay in his Earth; Barry knew what she'd have to sacrifice. So Barry looked away from Kara, and found Iris looking back at him. Iris West, the young woman that Barry had always thought he was destined to be with, in fact he had seen proof of it in terms of the newspaper from the future in the Time Vault. It was then he realized that his heart wasn't skipping a beat as it always did when he'd look at her before having that one moment when they would look into each other's eyes. Instead, he just felt normal as he looked away from Iris, and Kara. Instead, he looked at Jay who continued his questioning of Supergirl.

"This isn't your Earth, Kara?" asked Jay.

"No," replied Kara shaking her head, "but… but I was hoping you could tell me something about.. I mean… I don't what to be sounding selfish since I have to leave this Earth and… I mean…"

"Go ahead," Harry coaxed.

"You said that I'm the last daughter of Krypton," said Kara while Iris and Joe leaned sideways towards Cisco and asked him about Krypton, specifically… what it meant. Chuckling, he said that he'll tell them about it soon, that he wanted to hear what Jay had to say. Nodding their heads, Joe and Iris turned back to Kara who was asking Jay about her cousin, and if he existed.

"You were the only one, Kara," said Jay as her eyes opened wide, "your ship crash landed in Smallville and you were taken in by the Kent family and…"

"Oh," said Kara as she looked away. She couldn't imagine not having Clark in her life, and it was hard to listen to being the one who essentially replaced him in the lives of the Kent's in Jay's Earth. She listened as Jay told her about the day she joined the Metropolis Police Department as a CSI, and then a year later the both of them met while on a case in Central City.

"So I became a Kent, and a CSI," said Kara impressed while Barry nudged her elbow and grinned. Kara nudged Barry lightly while furrowing her eyebrows at the young man, and then a smile appeared on her face and said that it seemed she had his life, and Clark's life, back on Jay's Earth.

Kara smiled back before turning to Jay who told her that he had been the Flash by then for nearly twenty years before meeting her.

"Wow," said Caitlin impressed, "twenty years?"

"Well, twenty-two by now," said Jay as he looked at Barry, and asked him how long he had been the Flash.

"Two?" said a nervous Barry who was internally excited to have someone who had been the Flash for far longer than him. He put all the questions he had to the back of his mind while he heard Jay turning to Kara again, and telling her that since she didn't have any reason to head back to Smallville since her father had died, and her mother was a Senator. So, she would come to his home every weekend where his wife would cook dinner.

"Oh," said Jay as he straightened up while he was sitting in the bed, "Joan is going to kill me…. Umm… is there any way for me to get back?"

"Where are you from?" asked Iris.

"I guess you could call it Earth-Three," replied Jay.

"We have the breach to Earth Two in the basement," said Cisco before Harry said that he and his daughter could help find a way to get him back to Earth-Three. Jay just nodded his head before looking at Kara, and saying that it was really good to see her again. Kara just smiled and nodded her head before turning to look at Barry. Barry just looked back at Kara and nodded his head, it was time to bring Kara back to her own Earth. However, just before they were to set off for Kara's Earth, Barry had a smile on his face before asking Kara if she wouldn't mind just staying at STAR Labs for a few extra minutes.

"I'll be right back," said Barry as Kara nodded her head, and then he shot off down the hallway with yellow lightning trailing behind him. Kara just looked at the hallway while everyone started to ask Jay more questions. Sighing, Kara turned back to Jay and noticed Iris looking back at her with a curious look on her face. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Kara wished that she could just slam through the roof, and then fly away. Before anyone could say anything, an alarm started to go off.

Cisco, a look of worry on his face, rushed to the console followed by Joe, Caitlin, Iris, and then Kara and Jay. Cisco typed some keys on the keyboard and then stepped back with his hands on his head, which was shaking from side to side.

"No, no, no," said Cisco in disbelief.

"Ramone," said Harry as he and Caitlin moved next to the young man and looked at the screen, their eyes wide open in surprise. Caitlin the looked at Joe, and told him that there was a prison riot at Iron Heights.

"The meta-humans?" asked Joe as Caitlin nodded her head before saying that everyone was free. In the meantime, Cisco contacted Barry over his earpiece while Kara asked where Iron Heights was located. Jay said that if it was the same as on his Earth, then all Kara had to do was follow him while she flew.

"You can fly?" asked Iris and Joe together as they looked at the blonde in surprise.

"Yea?" came the nervous reply as Harry pulled up a map, on one of the screens in front of them on the wall next to the mannequin where Barry usually kept his suit. He showed them the location of Iron Heights relative to STAR Labs, and Kara just nodded her head after she took a good look at the screen.

"Barry's on the way," said Cisco looking up at the bearded Jay, and Kara.

"So are we," said Jay before he looked over at Kara who took a deep breath before nodding her head. Jay took off running, followed by Kara who left the civilian clothes that she had borrowed from Caitlin on the floor. She flew through the hallways in her black uniform and then through the stairwells with Jay, and before long they reached the open skies. Kara took to the air while Jay was running on the streets, the blonde alien following the lighting trail below as they went on their way to Iron Heights.

It would be few minutes later when both Kara and Jay, at full speed, arrived at Iron Heights prison. The young woman flew around the prison, looking for an entrance when she smiled and noticed a blur of lighting passing right through the wall, followed by another one; Jay and Barry. She watched through her X-Ray vision as Jay and Flash beat the escaped criminals' unconscious before they headed onwards into the prison. Kara looked ahead of them and noticed a group of people, one of whom was wearing a green costume complete with a hood, as well as a bow and arrow; another person was wearing a helmet and outfitted in an all black tactical gear who was thrown to one side by a man who simply waved his hand. And then there was a blonde woman dressed in black who was standing still. Kara watched the green hooded man fire an arrow at the one who had waved his hand, and her eyes widened when stopped it in in mid-air. She then watched as the man walked towards the arrow that was simply hanging in the air, and then grabbed it before striding towards the blonde woman in black. As he neared her, the man pulled back the arm that was holding the arrow.

Oliver 'Green Arrow, Queen could only watch helplessly as Damien Darhk, the one who had orchestrated this prison break with the help of several insiders and Malcolm Merlyn, walked towards Laurel 'Black Canary' Lance. Oliver tried to move… he willed himself to move, but Darhk's magic was keeping him at bay. He looked over his shoulder at John Diggle, who was still on the floor, and trying to get to his feet after he was pushed away by Darhk's magic after he had charged himself through a mystical totem that at first glance looked like a mask. He then turned back to Darhk, who was already a few steps away from Laurel, telling the young woman that he had a message for her father.

Oliver wanted to scream 'no', but his lips couldn't move.

Suddenly the wall crashed inwards into the prisoner's visiting room. Darhk looked behind him as a flying blonde woman in a black suit landed and then zoomed towards him, just as he pushed his arrow wielding hand forward towards Laurel's gut. Just before the arrow head penetrated Laurel's uniform, she saw the woman in black grab Darhk's arm, and then throw him into a far wall. Laurel looked on in surprise at the newcomer, while she able to move once again as was Oliver, as Darhk quickly got up and then used his magic to propel the arrow towards Kara.

"Hi," said Kara before she heard the whizzing of the arrow. Turing around and super speed, Kara grabbed it out of mid-air just as Merlyn was heading for the totem that channelled Darhk's powers. Lauren dashed to one side and used her Canary Cry to hold Merlyn back while Oliver shot arrows at him, and then at Darhk. Darhk, while covering his ears, just like Kara was, then pushed the arrows away, and waved his hand at Kara.. slamming the surprised Kryptonian into the ceiling, and then into the floor. He then smiled and waved his hand at Laurel and Oliver, flinging them across the room until they were slammed into the far wall. The both of them fell onto the floor, and it wasn't long before they were trying to get up with groans escaping their lips.

Diggle had seen what Darhk had just done before he looked around for his brother who had betrayed him and his friends only a few seconds ago. Finding him standing next to Merlyn with a grin on his face, Diggle then turned to the blonde newcomer who was being raised out of a depression on the floor with Darhk's magic. Aiming his weapon at his smirking brother, John frowned and then turned it at the last moment at Darhk, before firing. John looked stunned as the bullets stopped in mid-air, before being pushed back at him; diving to the side at the last moment, the bullets missed Diggle, who watched Darhk approach the woman, who was struggling to move.

"Darhk," said Merlyn impatiently. Kara, while she was struggling to get out of an invisible grip that was holding her aloft, saw Merlyn holding on tight to the totem. She thought to herself that no matter what happened so far, he hadn't put that volleyball sized object down.. guessing that it was important somehow, "we need to leave, now."

"I didn't get to leave my message with Miss Lance," Darhk said as he held out his hand at Kara's chest, "what's the 'S' stand for?"

"Hope," hissed Kara before she was slammed into the floor again and again until it cracked. She was then floating above the cracked ground facing Darhk. She was then punched across her face, an act that flung her to the other side of the room while Darhk chuckled. He then teleported close to her as Kara fell onto the ground, and was then picked up by her hair as she yelped before being flung into a pillar, only having just missed hitting Oliver. Darhk then hung her in mid-air using his magic, and said that it was over. Kara shook her head while she felt something warm trickling down her nose, and on the side of her head.

'Blood?' thought Kara to herself as she heard the twang of a bow, and watched as Darhk caught an arrow in his hand, twirled it around, and then stabbed her. However, the arrowhead shattered, and then shaft broke upon hitting her skin…. And all Darhk could do was smile as the others stared in surprise. Oliver and Laurel looked at each other in surprise, and then looked at Diggle who just shrugged his shoulders saying he was still getting used to meta-humans. Smirking, Canary then used her Canary Cry and tried to get Darhk unsteadied so that Oliver and John could save the mysterious blonde.

But Darhk had other plans. He raised his hands and magically compelled Team Arrow to stay where they were, after he destroyed Laurel's device. While Merlyn was reminding him that they were just wasting time, he told Laurel that he wasn't finished yet, that he wanted to feel his fingers crushing her throat… and that the device she used for her Cry was annoying. Darhk then looked at the floating Kara, who still couldn't move no matter how much she tried, and licked his lips while placing his hand on her chest.

"Oh your life force will strengthen me for years before I have to recharge," said Darhk as he started to pull Kara's life-force away from her. The young woman started to gasp for air as her skin slowly turned pale. She thought about James, Winn, Clark, and then Barry as she felt her body turn cold. It was then, however, everyone heard two booming noises in the distance.

And a small smile developed on Kara's face, while trying her best to keep her eyes open.

Oliver and the others saw two streaks of lightning enter the room; one knocked back Darhk, while the other one caught the falling Kara.

"Flash?" asked Oliver as he, Laurel, and Diggle ran up to him as the other Speedster stood next to Barry, who was carrying Kara in his arms. Barry absent-mindedly waved at Oliver while he watched as colour returned to Kara's face, and she opened her eyes.

"Hi," said Barry looking down at Kara.

"You saved me again," whispered Kara as Barry put her feet on the floor first, and then helped to keep her steady while she stood up.

"Ummm…. Barry?" asked Oliver as the Flash turned to his friend. He was about to open his mouth to ask the slew of questions in her mind when Kara noticed John's brother helping a furious Darhk to his feet, while Malcolm was holding on tight to the rock. Kara guessed that the large stone was somewhat important, she didn't know why.. but the protective way that Merlyn was carrying it told her so. The young woman then smirked before she, to the surprise of Team Arrow, fired her heat vision directly at the stone. Everyone looked on as the stone started to glow red as Merlyn yelped and let it go. It crashed to the ground as he and Diggle's brother stepped back while Darhk screamed. Darhk then turned to Kara and was about to wave his hand at her when Barry ran circles around him at super speed before releasing a bolt of lightning. The lightning hit Darhk, who stepped back as the charge travelled all over his body, and Jay did the same thing to him as well. In the meantime, Kara screamed as she increased the intensity of her beams before everyone dived for cover as the rock exploded.

"Noooo!" yelled Darhk as he stared at the broken pieces of the statue all aver the floor, and on Merlyn. He then turned and faced Kara who was using her arms to cover her face. He rushed the young blonde, who then stepped to one side and pushed him to the ground. Barry then got up and dashed past her, and punched Merlyn while Diggle aimed his weapon at his brother, telling him not to move.

"Stay down," said Oliver in his gravelly voice while he pointed his pulled arrow at a furious Darhk's forehead.

"So," said Laurel as she looked at Barry, Jay, and then Kara. She looked at Barry again and smirked, "something you want to tell us, Flash?"

TBC.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Iron Heights Penitentiary, a few seconds later.**

"Let's have a chit chat later," said Oliver in his gravelly 'Arrow' voice while he glared at Darhk, "we need to put these people back into their cells."

"Right," said Barry as he nodded his head at Jay. Barry then turned to Kara and was about to say something, however, she interrupted him and said that she'll help out as well. Kara nodded he head, and gave a smile even though she knew that once this emergency was over, then she would see him again… in reality, Kara wanted to spend more time with the Flash.. but was afraid of trying to say anything that would make it seem as if she was interested in him as anything more than just a friend. As Barry and Jay ran out of the prisoner's visiting room, Kara just watched the trails of lightning vanish before she noticed that Laurel, Diggle, and Oliver were looking back at her while she was looking out into the hallway that Barry and Jay just ran through.

"How about we girls help round up the rest of the escapees," said Laurel as she gently held onto Kara's arm, "I'm Black Canary."

"Su… Supergirl," said Kara as she tore her eyes away from the hallway and looked at the masked blonde.

"Well, Supergirl," said Canary as she looked out two batons and nodded into another hallway, "shall we?"

Kara nodded her head as she and Canary ran past the unconscious Merlyn, and Andy… Diggle's brother, who was on his knees with his hands behind his head. Canary patted Diggle's should before she and Kara ran… Supergirl keeping pace with Canary as they entered another hallway, and encountered fighting prisoners.

"Oh this is going to be fun," said Canary as she looked at Kara, and then started to fight the prisoners that had just noticed them the two women. They stopped fighting each other, and launched themselves at them.

Two minutes. That's how long it had taken to put fourteen prisoners who were groaning in pain back behind bars. Canary had taken down four easily while Kara took down the rest using a combination of her speed, super breath, and strength. When all was over and done with, Kara welded shut the doors to the three cells that were holding the prisoners using her heat-vision.. and then turned to looked at an impressed Canary.

"So," smiled Laurel as the headed to the next section, "I can see why the Flash has been making googly eyes at you."

"No, he hasn't," cried Kara as she punched a prisoner who tried to surprise them by jumping out of a corner. They saw the man hit a wall, and then fall to the floor while she told Laurel that it really didn't matter anyway, "I won't be seeing him again, and he knows it."

"Huh?" asked the confused hero as she gently grabbed Kara's arm.

Kicking herself for even mentioning anything, especially to a stranger, Kara distracted herself from saying anything else by using her super hearing to discover that some guards were in trouble in the next building.

"You can hear it?" asked Laurel as she narrowed her eyebrows at the young woman, who nodded her head. Kara then put an arm around Laurel's waist, much to the masked woman; s surprise, and then flew to the next building through the various hallways. Laurel noticed the entire place around her becoming a blur, until her surroundings straightened themselves out a few seconds later. They found themselves in another room where prisoners had been holding five guards on their knees against, their backs to a wall. The prisoners were aiming weapons at them, weapons that Kara could see were taken from the guard's empty holsters. The prisoners were the first to notice the two women, and then all they saw was a blur that ran past them, and then their hands were empty. Turning to Kara, they watched with eyes wide open as she held the guns between her hands, and then squeezed… turning them to scrap.

"So," said Laurel calmly when the prisoners all turned to her, "either you big boys get beaten up by two women, or you lay down on the floor, and surrender."

The prisoners then turned to Kara, who wiped her hands clean, with numerous parts f the guns on the floor all around her.

And the Prisoners in the room surrendered by laying down on the floor, while Laurel helped the guards up to their feet. Laurel glanced at Kara, who was looking around at the prisoners while she had a little smile on her face, as if she was enjoying what she was doing. Looking away, Laurel helped to handcuff the prisoners, as did Kara. Once they were done with the last of the prisoners, Kara heard a buzzing sound and turned around to the source of it. She looked at Laurel who pressed into her ear, and then used her hearing to listen in to a voice… a female voice.

"Canary," said the voice, "Green Arrow, Flash, and the others are leaving. The police, and SWAT have already started to put down the jail break; I need you to get out of there."

"Got it, Overwatch," said Laurel as she looked at Kara, and smiled, "tell Barry that his friend and I will meet them back at the bunker."

"Already have," said the woman that Kara knew as Overwatch.

"How about Speedy?" asked Laurel as she nodded at Kara, and then at the hallway behind them. The both of them ran through the hallway until they heard police shouting in the distance for all prisoners to get on the ground. Overwatch told Laurel that Speedy was already gathered by Green Arrow, and she was already headed out of the prison. Smiling, held onto Laurel, who gave a yelp before she found herself screaming as Kara took her straight up, and then out of the prison.

"What the heck?" asked Felicity back in what was the bunker, the headquarters of team Arrow as she look out her ear-set upon hearing the loud scream from Laurel; followed by the rush of wind. Canary had her eyes closed the entire time they were flying, and actually felt the turns that Kara had been making. The blonde told Canary that she was following Barry who was right below them.

"Open your eyes!" yelled Kara, who grinned when Canara yelled 'no!'

Banking to her left while Canary screamed, Kara chuckled as she began her descent; the blonde mask woman screaming the entire way into her feet well on the ground. It was then that the freaked out young woman rushed away from Kara, and then bent down at the knees and breathed in and out to settle her nerves. About to apologize, Kara looked up as two streaks stopped next to Laurel, followed by a black van, and then a motorcycle carrying Oliver. Kara looked behind her, and found herself looking at a non-descript building that had 'Queen for Mayor' on the windows. She used her hearing as Oliver, as well as the others, headed for Laurel and asked if she was doing fine.

Turning around as Barry came up to stand next to her with Jay, Kara apologized to Laurel, saying that she may have gotten a bit excited since she didn't have people back on her own Earth like her and the others.

"Not here," said Oliver as he looked around. He then signalled to the others, who in turn signalled Barry and his friends to follow them down an alleyway. Kara walked along with Barry, a smile stuck on her face as they rode down an elevator. Once the door opened, it was Kara who steeped out first and looked around with Jay by her side.

"This is so cool," cried Kara who used her super speed to look at the arrows that were lined up in one corner, and then at the mannequins where the suits were kept when not being worn, and then she turned to the blonde woman sitting on a chair, and looking at her with her mouth wide open. Kara then gave a small smile, and waved before saying, "hi."

"Ummmm… Barry," said Felicity as she turned to the speedster who took off his cowl. It was then that she saw Jay, and narrowed her eyes at the man. She pointed at him, and then at Barry while stuttering, and then she looked at Kara while waving her hands.

The young woman looked silly as she tried to find the words to say something about Kara and Jay; one had super speed, and the other one looked just like a picture of Barry's father that she had seen a couple of years ago.

"That's our reaction," said laurel as she walked onto the platform where Kara was standing with her hands in front of her.

"Oliver Queen," said Jay as he nodded at the man who, in turn, looked back at Jay confused. He then glowered at Barry, who raised his hand and said that he never mentioned anything to him. Jay then told Oliver that Barry was right, "you're the Green Arrow. And I take it the one in red is Speedy."

"Now this is getting a little bit creepy," said Thea after she placed her bow on a hook.

"I'm sorry but I don't know the rest of you," said Jay as he looked around, and then back at Oliver, "it's good to see you again."

"Oli," said Barry as he placed a hand on Jay's shoulder, "this is Jay Garrick. He's from a different Earth."

"Different Earth?" asked Thea who stood next to a suspicious Diggle, who kept on glancing at the nervous Kara.

"Earth-Three actually," said Jay.

"I remember Barry saying something about Zoom being from Earth Two," said Oliver as Felicity and the rest of Team arrow looked at him n surprise before asking him why he never made mention of this to anyone.

"It wasn't something that I needed to tell," said Oliver as he looked at the others, and then at Kara, "and you? You're from Earth Three?"

"No," said Kara who walked towards Barry, "I'm… I guess I'll be from Earth-Four."

"So," said Laurel, who had already calmed down, while walking towards Kara, "you can fly, and you have super-strength."

"And heat vision," said Barry while Felicity excitedly got up from her chair and approached Kara, "X-ray vision, hearing… anything else I missed."

"No," said the blushing Kara before Felicity said that they were being rude. She then introduced herself, and the other members of Team Arrow before insisting that they all go for dinner since they had defeated Darhk, and because they have two new friends to get to know.

"Dinner can wait," said Oliver as he held out a chuck of rock, "this was taken from Darhk's destroyed idol, I need to hide this on Lian Yu before…"

"That's important?" asked Kara.

"Yea," replied Felicity as she walked towards Oliver, who said that if Darkh could combined all the destroyed pieces together again, then he'll regain his magic. Kara then smiled before super speeding towards Oliver, grabbing the idol part out of his hands, and then she waved from the elevator.

"Hey," yelled Oliver while Barry chuckled. Team Arrow ran towards the elevator, which closed. Barry then called out to Oliver, saying that Kara was just excited. He could see that Oliver, Diggle, and Thea were about to say something – but he pre-empted them.

"In her world, it's just her and her cousin protecting everyone," said Barry gently while Oliver and Diggle frowned and put their arms across their chests, "she said that I'm the only other superhero she met, the only one who wasn't trying to kill her. And here, on this Earth, she meets all you guys, and Jay, and she's excited."

"Look, Barry," said Oliver, "I get she wants to help but she's being reckless. She doesn't even know where I wanted to keep the part, I have some place secure that I know Darhk would never get to and…."

Suddenly, Barry heard a buzz in his ears from his earpiece. The man asked Oliver to hold off from saying anything else, while he spoke to a very panicked Cisco. Apparently, one of the breaches had opened wider since more exotic energy than before was flowing into their Earth, "where are you?"

"Star City," replied Barry as he shook his head, "Cisco, are you sure?"

"I'm sorry Barry," he replied, "Harry and Joe are already headed for the largest breach, the one we sent Grodd through. Caitlin and Iris are heading to another one. Barry, we need to get Kara home."

"Yeah," he said softly with a tinge of sadness in his voice, "I'm sending Jay to you, tell him where you need him."

"Got it," replied Cisco. Barry then turned to Jay, while the others looked on curiously, before telling the man that he was needed back at Central City.

"The breaches are getting wider, Jay," said Barry, "I need to get Kara back home, and then…."

"I understand," came the reply, "tell Kara I said goodbye?"

"I will," said Barry as Jay ran to the elevator. He took it up to the surface while rubbing forehead. Oliver asked Barry what was going on, but all he did was shake his head before turning to Felicity and asking her if she could create a full background for someone, "I mean birth certificate, social security, social media presence, I mean everything."

"Of course," came the reply, "but..."

"I need your help, Felicity. All I can tell you is that this is something big," said Barry as the elevator behind them dinged, and a smiling Kara sauntered out of it while telling Barry that she saw Jay heading back towards Central City. Before Barry could answer, Kara noticed the funny looks that everyone was giving her. Her smile vanished from her lips, the young woman then looked at Barry who looked sadness at her while pursing his lips.

Something had happened.

"I.. I guess it's time?" asked Kara as the others looked at each other while Barry took a step towards her, "I.. I mean.."

"The breaches are getting wider, Kara," whispered Barry, "you know I wish that…"

"Yeah," replied Kara before she shook her head, and then a smile formed on her face. Barry looked at the smile, and then at the sadness in her eyes before she walked past him. Turning around, he saw her face Oliver and tell the man that he shouldn't be having a problem from Darhk anymore, "I threw the pieces into space, towards the sun."

"Oh," said Thea as Oliver narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, "that's better than just hiding it in some island."

"I second that," replied Felicity.

"Oli?" asked Laurel.

"Yea," replied Oliver nodding his head at the smiling Kara, "thank you. I'm sorry we have had much time to get to know one another."

"Barry's lucky," said Kara as she looked behind her at the man in red just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking at the unmasked Laurel, Kara smiled as she listened to the blonde in black saying that she was sorry she nearly puked on the flight.

"I would have like another ride," said Laurel as Kara chuckled, and nodded her head.

"Ready, Kara?" asked Barry as he had his hand out towards Supergirl.

**The West Residence, Earth-Four, 2300 hours.**

A few blocks down from the West household, a blue portal opened up and a blue of yellow lighting dashed out before stopping a few feet away. Barry placed Kara back down on the street feet first before looking back at the closing breach, and then at each other. It was then that the both of them realized they were still holding onto each other. Barry and Kara let go of each other at the same time, and then looked at the emptiness where the breach had once stood.

"So," said Kara turning back to Barry, "I.. I guess this is it."

"Yeah," he whispered as he looked at Kara. Barry knew that there were a few things he wanted to say; that he hoped to see her again, that he hoped they could hang out sometime, that he liked her smile, and that that he wished they could grab dinner sometime. But all that came out of his mouth was that working with her was amazing.

And Kara had the same things that she wanted to tell him. She knew that a part of her heart would be for James, but she knew that Barry was a different kind of person. He was someone who was just like her, especially in terms of having powers and balancing it with a personal life; he was someone who knew what she was going through, he was someone she could see herself fighting alongside… at least when Clark and J'onn were unable to help, and she could see herself sitting across from him and sharing a drink, or having dinner.

Both Kara and Barry knew that this was it, that there was no way for either of them to stay in each other's worlds. Kara still had her friends and family on her Earth, and Barry's family was going to be complete on his Earth. They each knew they couldn't convince the other to stay, so they kept silent.

All they did was give each other a tight hug in the middle of the barely lit street.

"Goodbye, Barry," whispered Kara as she tried to keep the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Goodbye, Kara," said Barry as Kara tightened her hold slightly, but not enough to cause pain. On the other hand, Barry ran his hand through Kara's blonde hair while saying that he'll break the dimensional walls to save her again if she was in danger. All Kara could do was chuckle before parting ways. She nodded her head before gently squeezing his arm one last time.

Barry waved as Kara took off into the night sky. He could tell from her expression that she wasn't good with saying goodbyes, and that it was probably better for the both of them if they just went their separate ways. Barry looked at the star lit sky before running towards the West house. His heart pounding in his chest, Barry stopped at the door, and then knocked.

Smiling as the door opened to reveal Nora, who was laughing in joy upon seeing her son, hugged Barry tightly.

"Mom," said Barry as Joe, and then Francine rushed out of the kitchen upon hearing Nora's laughter.

"Hey Barry," said Joe as he rushed to the door with Francine as Wally walked down the stairs, and grinned at the Flash, "everything ok?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Supergirl's back home and… and it's time we went back."

"Now?" asked Nora.

"I'm sorry, mom," said Barry, "but the breaches on my Earth are expanding and.. and we can't close them until we're back on Earth One."

"Oh," said Nora who turned and looked at a tearful Francine.

"Go home to your family," Francine's voice broke as she hugged Nora tightly, while Joe held on to Barry's shoulder, and made him promise to look after his mother. Nodding his head, Barry stepped back as Joe hugged Nora, while Francine hugged Barry. The two of them separated, and then looked at Nora hugging a tearful Wally tightly. Barry then looked around and asked if Iris was around, but all Joe could say was that she was on a date.

"I'll call and.." Joe was about to call, but Barry simply told him that there wasn't much time.

"Tell Iris that.. that I loved watching her grow up," said Nora as she grabbed Francine's hands, "all of you saved my life. Kept me grounded and… and thank you."

"I love you, Aunt Nora," said Wally who hugged Nora one more time.

It was a few minutes later that Wally, Joe, and Francine stood on the porch as Barry carried Nora in his arms. The older woman lay her head on Barry's shoulder after saying one final goodbye to the West family, "I'm ready, Barry."

Nodding his head, Barry took off running. Nora saw everything blur around her while yellow lightning surrounded them. She looked around, and then at Barry whose eyes were sparking yellow, before giving a small smile. She then looked forward, and watched a blue hued breach open.

Unknown to Barry and Nora, Kara was high in the sky looking down at the West House. She wasn't using her hearing, or her X-ray vision to intrude on them. She just wanted to see Barry one last time. And she did see him, and Nora, just before they entered the breach.

"Goodbye, Barry," whispered Kara wiping a tear before flying off, "I'll miss you."

TBC.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**The Cortex, STAR Labs.**

Cisco was waiting with bated breath for the signal from Barry to start closing the breached using the 'football's'. He looked at the screen in front of him and looked intently at the signals that represented Harry and Joe, Iris and Caitlin, as well as a shaved Jay. Watching as the energy flow increased as the minutes ticked by, there was an alarm just as the screen in front of him showed a new signal.

It was Barry.

"Barry's back," yelled Cisco as he stood up with a grin plastered on his face, "that's the signal, close them all."

"Got it," said Joe as he threw a football into one of the breaches, as did Iris, and then Jay who closed one, and then sped to another one, and then another one before meeting with Joe and Harry to collect three more before heading back to other breaches. Cisco continued looking at the screen just as he heard a 'shwoosh' followed by a gust of wind that passed him as Barry stopped in front of him. Cisco opened his eyes wide at Barry, and then at the red haired woman who was wearing a set of blue jeans and a buttoned up shirt. He walked around the console and was about to say something when Barry set her down feet first.

"Easy, mom," said Barry as he stopped Nora from stumbling backwards while he was chuckling and holding her arm, all the while Cisco whispered, 'what did you do' before Barry looked at him and grinned. He held on to his mother and then pointed at Cisco, and introduced him.

Shaking his head before rushing to the older woman, Cisco shook her hand before he and Barry helped Nora to one of the beds on the other side of the Cortex, near the room that held Barry's treadmill.

"Ummm…" said Cisco as he and Barry helped Nora sit down on the bed, and then taking a step back while bringing his hands to his mouth. Cisco couldn't believe what it was he was seeing, or rather.. who it was he was seeing. They knew about Barry's mother's murder, and the fact that it was Eobard Thawne who killed her… and he knew the impact that that incident had on Barry's life, and on Henry Allen's life.

And Cisco knew, as he looked at the grin on Barry's face after he pulled back the cowl, that this may be changing in the future. While Barry was getting Nora comfortable, Cisco rushed to the console and called for Caitlin, who was the resident medical professional.

"Caitlin," said Cisco on the microphone while he glanced over at Nora who was now off the bed, and walking hand in hand with her son who was showing her the control room that looked into the room with the treadmill. Upon hearing Caitlin's voice on the other line saying that Jay had just taken three more of the footballs in their van, Cisco looked back at the screen and told the young woman as well as Iris, to head back to STAR Labs, "there's someone you need to take a look at."

"Is it Barry?" asked Caitlin as she closed the rear door to the van after Jay had taken the last four footballs. The blonde was then walking alongside Iris away from the door, and then towards the driver's side while Iris was headed for the passenger side doorway, "Is it Kara? Oh, is she back?"

Caitlin got even more confused when Cisco said 'no', that she and Iris would be able to meet the newcomer once they returned to STAR Labs; that they really needed to meet the newcomer. While Cisco was telling Jay and the others to continue closing the breaches, Caitlin started the van after telling Cisco that she and Iris were heading back. Once the van started, Caitlin put on her seatbelt and then pressed on the accelerator; and as she did that, the young woman noticed Iris looking out the window while leaning her head back against the seat.

"Iris?" asked Caitlin. Iris turned to look at her friend, and gave a small smile while Caitlin asked if everything was alright.

Nodding her head, she just said that she too thought that Kara was back, "and Barry seemed happy."

"And you're not?" asked Caitlin as she turned the van into another street. Chuckling when she noticed the light from the cars that were going the other way hitting Iris' face, and the red blush on her cheeks as she looked straight ahead, "I thought you're dating that editor from…"

"Things didn't work out," said Iris nodding her head before looking at a surprised Caitlin, "and.. and I mean seeing him make eyes at Kara was a bit…"

"Are you jealous?" asked Caitlin jokingly while she was looking at the road in front of her while Iris leaned back on her seat once again, and kept silent. Noticing the absence of words from Iris, Caitlin looked at her in worry, and then noticed the expression on Iris' face. It was then she knew that her 'joke' caused Iris some hurt, "wait, Iris? Are you really jealous?"

"No, I…."

"All the breaches are closed... well, will be closed soon," added Caitlin as she looked at the road, and then at Iris, and then back to the road one more time, "I'm sorry I.. I didn't realize that you had feelings.. I mean I know he has or had feelings for you. I mean it's on and off and…. and… oh, stop talking, Snow."

"He's had feelings for a long time and… well, he just met someone who's just like him," explained Iris as she looked at Caitlin with worry on her face, "how can I compete with her, you know? And yes, I know she's in a while different universe, and the breaches have all closed but.. still…"

"Have you ever thought about making the first move?" asked Caitlin as she looked expectantly at Iris, and then back to looking out the windshield, "maybe he doesn't know how you feel?"

"Yea, that's an idea… I guess… making the first move," said Iris as she looked out the window while she trailed off at the end. The two of them continued the drive in relative silence, with Iris imagining to herself that it would be best to talk to Barry once everything had settled down. Iris knew that she was jealous; that she felt her heart being ripped apart when she noticed Barry looking at Kara… especially when he was smiling at her, the same smile that he used to give her when they were still kids living together to adulthood. Trying her best to hide her disappointment from Caitlin, Iris got out of the van once they reached STAR Labs and then got into the building alongside the blonde scientist. Iris knew that Caitlin was just itching to ask her one question after another, and she smiled that the young woman was able to keep her calm despite all the questions that were swimming in her head.

It would be nearly ten minutes later that Caitlin and Iris would walk into the Cortex where Barry, in his civilian clothes, was showing a red-haired woman his costume, while Cisco was excitedly telling her all the improvements that he made to the suit over the two years. With the mysterious woman's back to Iris and Caitlin, the former noticed Barry was holding tight to her hand, as if not wanting to let go.

Back Iris felt the same surge of jealousy as before. She looked at the back of the woman who was nodding her head, she looked at the bright red hair as it bobbed when she shook her head after Barry had said something.

'Who did he bring back now,' Iris thought to herself as Caitlin squeezed Iris' arm reassuringly before calling out for Barry and Cisco. As the three of them turned, Iris' mouth dropped and her eyes went wide upon noticing the woman who Barry was holding in to.

"Oh my God," whispered Iris while Caitlin looked on confused as Cisco stood behind Nora and Barry with a grin on his face. Iris recognized the woman who had tears in her eyes and was holding her hands over her mouth, she remembered that she would bring Barry around to her house before her death. She remembered the getogethers their family's would have in the weekends, at least until the incident. Iris placed her hand over her mouth as well while tears gathered in her eyes. Rushing past a still confused Caitlin who was looking at Cisco with her eyebrows furrowed, Iris rushed into the waiting arms of Nora, who wrapped her arms around the back of the young woman tightly in a welcoming hug, "hi Mrs. Allen."

"Hi, Iris." Nora chocked back a sob as she held Iris tight. She closed her eyes as tears fell before opening them to looked at another young woman looking back at her, the same one that Iris had walked in with earlier.

"Mrs. Allen?" asked Caitlin as she looked a step forward and glanced at Barry, and then at Nora again, "as in…"

"My mom," said Barry who had placed a hand on Nora's back.

"She's from the other universe?" asked Caitlin as Barry nodded her head. Caitlin yelped before she rushed forward and shook Nora's hand while Iris was still hugging her. It was a second later that Iris stepped back while wiping her eyes as Barry introduced his mother to Caitlin. In the meantime, Joe's voice came through the speaker o the console that they were almost done with the breaches.

"Actually," said Jay after he sped up to Joe and Harry who were outside one of the vans carrying the footballs. He then grabbed the last three, and then came back a minute later and finished his sentence into his ear piece, "we're done."

"Show off," smirked Joe as Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"Ramone," said Harry into his earpiece, "check the STAR Labs satellite, make sure that all the breaches are shut down."

Cisco rushed to the console while Caitlin told Nora that she'll give the woman a quick medical check-up before they go onto the next step.

"Which is?" asked Nora as she looked at Caitlin, and then at Iris, and then at Barry who was grinning at her, "I'm dead."

"I know people, mom," said Barry, "we may have to create a whole new identity for you, but you'll still be Nora Allen to me and dad."

"We're heading back," Jay after Cisco checked the satellite and made sure that every breach was shut down. It was then that, after everyone heard what Jay had said, that Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris screamed 'No!'

"Give us a few seconds, Jay," said Cisco whose voice went a few octaves higher while he looked at Nora, who herself was looking at everyone confused before asking what was going on. It was the same thing that Jay, Harry, and Joe were thinking when they looked at each other upon hearing the shout from Cisco and the others. Joe was about to ask if everything was alright when Cisco interrupted them, and asked them to standby.. that the thought he saw another breach opening up.

"Ramone!" said Harry gruffly through the radio as Cisco stood up before telling Harry that he was going to make sure all the breaches were closed; which in reality they were since there were no signs of breaches on the screen in front of him. Cisco just wanted to buy some time. Cisco then rushed past the console to where Barry and the others were standing, all the while telling Barry that Nora need to know.

"Need to know what?" asked Nora.

"Mom," said Barry, "we have another speedster here from what we call Earth-Three, and he looks just like dad."

"What?"

"It's true, Mrs. Allen," said Iris as Nora looked at her, "he had a beard an all but… he's just like Barry's father."

"But his name is Jay Garrick," said Caitlin as Nora pursed her lips and nodded her head in understanding.

"That was your grandmother's maiden name," said Nora as she looked at a surprised Barry, "Henry's mother's maiden name was Garrick. ON my Earth, she had a brother who died in an accident. I don't know what it's like here, but on Jay's Earth, Jason must have survived."

"So we're related?" asked Barry as he tried to stifle a laugh while Nora smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll be alright, Barry, Dr. Snow…"

"Caitlin, Mrs. Allen. Please call me Caitlin."

"I'll be alright," said Nora as she reached out and held onto Barry.

Cisco then nodded his head when Barry asked him to call everyone back to STAR Labs. It would be a few seconds later that Jay sped into the Cortex, and saw a woman holding onto Barry tightly while looking at him with eyes wide open. Before the Henry Allen look-a-like could say anything, Barry introduced the both of them.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Allen," said Jay as he shook her trembling hands. Noticing the tears welling up in her eyes, tears that she quickly wiped away with her other hand, Jay told her that Barry already explained the similar experiences between himself and Henry Allen, "I hold this isn't huge shock to you."

"No… I mean, yes… I mean…"

"It was to me too," said Jay, "especially when Barry told me that I look like his father."

"Was your father Jason Garrick?" asked Nora as Joy's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Yes," he replied, "how…"

"Long story," said Barry before he asked Caitlin to check on Nora. IN the meantime, Barry and Jay walked away from the room that Nora and Caitlin had gone into while telling the Flash of Earth Three that Nora was from Supergirl's Earth, and that her Barry and Henry Allen had died. Jay was stunned at that revelation, and then at the revelation that Barry's mother died, so when he saw that Nora was alive on Kara's Earth.. he resolved to bring her back. While Jay was nodding his head as they stood at the far side of the room, while Cisco was telling Harry and Joe to get back to STAR Labs, Barry told Jay what Nora said about his father… and the possibility that they were related.

It was another surprise for Jay.

"I'll talk to my dad," said Barry whose face lit up before he sped to his uniform, put it on at super-speed, and then told Jay and Nora that he'd be right back. Barry ran at super-speed to Henry's cabin, and then grabbed him from what he was doing, and sped him back to STAR Labs. The speedster stopped outside the side door to STAR Labs, and smiled at his surprised father.

"Barry?" asked Henry while scratching the back of his head, "you could have just called and…"

"Dad," said Barry as he held onto Henry's shoulder, and gently squeezed. Henry looked into the wetness in his son's eyes and his heart fell. He then feared something bad had happened to either Joe or Iris since that was the only reason that Barry would swath him from the cabin, and back to Central City.

"Barry," Henry said while trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, "tell me what happened to Joe. Is he okay? Is it Iris? Are they injured, or.."

"Dad," said Barry, "there are some things you need to know. Number one, Zoom is dead and gone."

"Phew." Henry breathed out before smiling at Barry and patting his shoulders while telling him that the threat of the dark suited speedster was over, and that everyone was now safe.

"That's one," said Barry, "he was holding someone prisoner... someone named Jay Garrick."

"Garrick?" asked Henry with his eyes furrowed, "Barry, that's…."

"Grandma's maiden name," Barry finished what Henry was going to say before adding that it was Jay who told him so, "dad, that's not the craziest thing that's happened so far. He's in STAR Labs, and you have to see him… he looks just like you."

"What?" asked a stunned Henry.

"He's the Flash for Earth-Three," said Barry while a smile formed on Henry's lips.

"And I travelled to another Earth too," said Barry, "and dad… I just want you to be happy."

"What are you talking about, Barry."

Barry grinned before he grabbed onto Henry again, and then zoomed through the hallways with lightning trailing behind him. It was a few seconds later that Barry stopped at the entrance to the Cortex, and everything had finished being a blur, that Henry saw Jay.

"Oh my God," whispered Henry as he took a few steps to the console where Jay had walked up to and looked at each other in amazement.

"This is freaky," said Henry as cisco patted his shoulder before running past him, and into the room where Caitlin had just finished checking on Nora's blood pressure. He discretely asked Caitlin, and Iris who was sitting next to Barry's mother, to follow him out the room while asking Nora to just stay where she was. Confused, Caitlin and Iris followed Cisco out of the room and saw Henry shaking hands with Jay. The former then glanced at the two young woman and gave a huge smile, before hugging the both of them.

"Umm…" said Iris as she looked at Henry, and then at the others, "I'm kinda hungry for some Bog Belly Burgers."

"Oh I'm so glad you have it here… I was afraid to ask," said Jay.

"Let's go?" asked Cisco.

"Off we go," said Caitlin as they rushed out of the Cortex while Henry looked around the emptying room confused.

"I'd like to talk more, Henry," said Jay, "but now's not the right time. Just wanted to say that you have a great son."

"I know," smiled Henry before Jay sped off. Henry watched Jay make a turn before turning around to face Barry and said, "wow."

"I know," replied Barry as he took a step forward, "dad, when I went to the other Earth.. call it Earth Four. I.. well, I met someone amazing. But she's not the reason I brought you out here."

"Okay, son," nodded Henry who was looking at Barry with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"On this Earth, you and I died the day the Reverse Flash came into our house," said Barry as Henry's eyes went wide open, "she survived, dad. Mom survived"

"Barry?" asked Henry as his heart started to race when Barry held on to his arm, and pulled gently as they walked further into the Cortex.

"I met her," said Barry, his voice choking when he looked back at the stunned look on his father, "and…."

Barry motioned to a door that was closed. He walked to the door while Henry was standing behind him, his feet unable to move as his mind played back what Barry just told him.

'Barry and I died,' thought Henry as Barry looked back at him, and then turned the handle, 'and Nora died here, and… Oh God!'

Henry covered his mouth with his hands and gasped, letting out a sob as his eyes teared up upon seeing Nora seated on the bed, looking back at him with eyes wide open. He saw Barry help Nora off the bed, her legs trembling, her bottom lip quivering before she covered he mouth with her hand as she too let out a sob.

"Mom," said Barry as he looked at Nora who simply stared at Henry. Barry then turned to his father, "dad… it… it's mom."

"Hen.. Henry," Nora gasped for breath before repeating his name as Barry held her arm and walked down the ramp to the main floor, "I… I…"

"Nora," Henry fought his dry throat to release her name, and he did. Once he said Nora's name, all the pent up emotions broke out as he took the last few steps towards Nora and hugged her tight. The woman form Earth Four grabbed a tight hold on this alternate version of her husband, closed her eyes, and sobbed.

Barry just stood back while fighting back tears. All he could do now watch Henry and Nora hug each other as both of them cried in each other's arms, the both of them were strangers but they still loved each other. Barry just smiled at the both of them, and then ran down another hallway where he leaned back against the wall.. took off his cowl and shed tears of joy at having his parents back again. They were alternate versions of his parents, but his parents nevertheless.

In the Cortex, the two versions of Henry and Nora continued their hug. It was Nora who spoke first between sobs and deep breathes while Henry held her tightly.

"I… I know your Nora died and… I.. I'm not her, and I.. I know that you're not my… Henry, and…."

"None of that matters," said Henry as he looked into Nora's tearful eyes, "I know you're not her, but… but there's a part of me that already feels as if you are."

Nora just shed tears of joy and laughed while they touched their foreheads together. It would be a few minutes later that Barry would come back into the Corte, and share in a family hug. Five minutes later, it would be Joe's turn to be surprised to find Henry holding onto Nora and Barry. The man who had been Barry's adoptive father then rushed to Nora and hugged her tight, Joe asking Barry how this was possible. It was a question that Harry answered, before introducing himself to Nora.

Once Nora was given a clean bill of health by Caitlin, Barry and the others sat down with Henry and Nora and talked about their options. All while having some food from Big Belly Burger. It was Harry who suggested that having documents made up that showed Nora Allen somehow being raised from the dead would cause problems, especially since Henry had already been in prison and there would be records of that fact. Cisco also agreed that while those records could be expunged, the problem was that they have to change the mind of each and every guard, doctor, and prisoner who had ever met Henry.

And that was going to be virtually impossible.

"This is something new," said Iris as she rubbed her hands together while Henry and Nora held hands, with Barry sitting next to Nora, "so it had to be a completely new life."

"That's what I was thinking," said Barry as he looked expectantly at Cisco and Caitlin.

"Felicity," said the two scientists together.

"Mom," said Barry, "I have a very good friend who's an expert at computers. She can get you a brand new identity; all she needs is a name. She can get you passports, social security number, job history, social media presence.. name it. She can do it."

"If I could make a suggestion?" asked Jay after he swallow a piece of the third Big Belly Buster burger he had eaten, compared to Barry's fourth, "Nora could be a long distance relative of Henry's Nora, just like me and Henry."

"That does kind of make sense," said Caitlin thoughtfully.

"You'll have a new identity, Nora," said Joe, who was still in disbelief at what he was saying, "but you'll still be Nora Allen. We'll know."

"All of us will know," said Henry as he looked at Nora, who smiled back at him, "and with a new identity… well, I know I've been out of the loop for a while, and I'm not sure how the kids do it nowadays."

"Henry?" asked Nora.

"I know you're not my Nora, and I'm not your Henry."

"Henry?" asked Nora, her heart racing as some of the others leaned forward, while Harry and Jay smirked.

"I would like to get to know you so… Nora Allen, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Nora gave a smile that would have lit a room before saying 'yes', which made the others cheer.

And all Barry could do was grin as Henry placed an arm around Nora, while she held onto Barry; his family was together again.

**Earth Four, National City, 210000 hours; one and a half years later.**

After over a year practicing with Superman in outer space flight, Kara was speeding towards Titan with a smiled under the oxygen mask that was attached to her face. She looked to her left and saw Superman flying alongside her as he sped ahead. Not wanting her cousin to win this race, Kara adjusted her gravitational filed… just as Superman taught her… and flew faster ahead of Superman who grinned at his cousin. Then he too sped up before passing Titan, and then making a slingshot maneuverer around Saturn itself before hurtling back towards Earth. She felt her speed increasing as she screamed in joy over the microphone in the black oxygen mask, a new version of the one that Superman used during the battle against Doomsday… it was the name that Winn had come up with for the Jeremiah clone that nearly killed his best friend a year and a half ago.

"Woohoo!" yelled Kara as she performed a barrel roll while she heard Superman's laughter in her ear piece.

"I haven't heard you like this even when…."

"Let's not talk about that, Kal," said Kara with a smile on her face as Superman came up alongside her, "not until I finally kick your ass… again."

"Try it, Cuz," smirked Superman as he took off faster. The two of them flew, one upping the others, until they reached earth where Kara cheered just as she reached the orbit of the planet before Superman.

"I win," laughed Kara while Superman chuckled.

"I let you win."

"Uh huh, sure you did," replied Kara while narrowing her eyes at Superman who couldn't help but enjoy these peaceful times with his only family from Krypton, "so you heading back to Metropolis?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "remember we have dinner tomorrow with Ma."

"I'll be there, Clark," replied Kara.

Superman grinned at her before turning around and then speeding off towards Metropolis, while Kara sped off to National City. Taking her oxygen mask off once she was in the atmosphere, Kara recalled the events since Barry left with his mother for his Earth. She recalled the loneliness in not having him around, which was odd since she knew that she only knew him for a few days, but that led her to her first kiss with James before going on their first date. It was a relationship that she knew made James and her happy, but there was that underlying feeling that James would never know what she was going through as Supergirl. However, they still dated for nearly a year before breaking up amicably; Kara knew that James was always worried about her… he even tried to hide incidents were she could have been useful such as during the incident with Indigo when she tried to invade the Pentagon's security system.

While she was eventually defeated by the DEO and Kara, the latter felt betrayed that James thought she needed to be constantly protected. It was a running theme during their relationship since James would get worried, and even asked Superman to intervene during an incident with a Kryptonian virus taking over a robot called Amazo that was created by Maxwell Lord six months ago. It was the same virus that the Kryptonians had used to unsuccessfully activate Myriad nearly a year before it's creation and subsequent activation. After Amazo was destroyed by both Superman and Kara, with the help of the DEO and J'onn; Kara took James to one side in her civilian guise back in her apartment, and asked him point blank if he trusted her.

It was a conversation that Superman escaped from after coming by to check on the blonde, saying that he needed to get back to his wife. James had called out for Clark before he left, but it was too late and he was left with an angry look from Kara.

"Do you trust me?" asked Kara.

"Of course, I…"

"You didn't think I could handle this on my own?" asked Kara as she waved her hands around, "James, I love you but this is getting ridiculous. You can't keep on protecting me and… and this is what I have to do."

"I know, but I still worry, Kara," said James, "I remember what happened with that thing that pretended to be your dad. Alex told me how injured and pale you were…"

"It's a risk of what I do," said Kara, "you know that, and Alex knows that too. I just need you there for me.. supporting me, James. Not… not interfering in where I could go to make a difference, or calling Clark when you think I don't have it handled. I had it handled."

"I'm sorry," said James as he held on to her shoulders, before pulling her in for a kiss, and then a hug, "it won't happen again."

However, a month later, it did. And Kara was the one who broke it off, and ever since then, he had moved back to Metropolis and re-joined the Daily Planet. Back flying over national city at night, with the clear skies above and the stars shining through, Kara flew past the CatCo building where she saw Cat Grant still in her office. Kara smiled to herself as she banked left past another building and scanned the streets below wither eyes.

"Kara?" said Alex through her ear piece, "radar's showing you over National City, how was the trip?"

"It was so fun!" she cried out with a grin on her face, "made it all the way to Saturn, and back again."

"Did you win?" asked J'onn who was in his guise of Hank Henshaw back at the DEO.

"Oh, yeah," said Kara when she heard a car chase. She looked down while she came about and watched as an armoured car was being chased by a group of four motorcycles, that were themselves being chased by a car that was jet black, with red coloured accents on the curves of the car, and parts of the rear spoiler. Narrowing her eyes, Kara asked J'onn and Alex to stand by… that there seemed to be a robbery in progress of the armoured car.

"Stand by, Supergirl," said Hank as he pointed at Agent Vasquez, "anything?"

"We're intercepting a call to the National City Police Department," said the agent as Alex told Kara over the earpiece that the personnel in the armoured car were calling for help, "they're moving out now."

Kara looked as the people on two of the motorcycles fired on the car that was chasing them, the bullets bouncing off the skin of the car. Frowning, Supergirl told the DEO that she was going in. First she slipped under the armoured car and raised it into the air while the people in motorcycles, who Kara could swear were wearing masks that had images of playing cards, skidded to a stop and looked up at her flying the armoured truck away.

Quickly placing the armoured truck in front of the National City police station a few minutes later, Kara nodded at the thankful guards in the cab just as the police surrounded the truck with their cars. Kara then flew off to the people in motorcycles, arriving just in time to see a female in a black figure hugging suit, with a black flowing cape, a mask with long ears, a large dark red bat symbol on her chest, and flowing red hair, jump back into her car. Kara looked at the injured men who were lying on the ground groaning before looking back at the figure who was smirking at her just before the roof of the vehicle slid down and then, with a click, attached itself to the windscreen.

"They're all yours, honey," said a distorted voice from the car's speakers before the rear wheels started to spin. The car then turned around with smoke being kicked up into the air while a stunned Kara could just stare at what was going on. She was rooted to the spot, and was stunned that her X-Ray vision couldn't penetrate the car as it thundered off.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Kara?" asked Alex.

"Umm…" said Kara as she looked around at the unmasked men, "Alex, get the police to my location. And then… I know this is going sound ridiculous, but I think we have someone dressed like a bat running around."

"Yea," said Alex sarcastically as Kara flew off, and then scanned the streets below searching for the car, and listening for the roar of its engines, "now we have someone dressed as a flying rodent."

"I'm not kidding," said Kara as she hung still over the city while trying to listen for the sound of the car's engines, "she was driving a really cool looking car, but it was lined with lead."

"Are you sure?" asked Hank.

"Yea," replied Kara, "but I can't find it anywhere. It's weird."

"We'll check this out tomorrow, Kara," said Alex, "go home. You have your new job as CatCo's relationship advice columnist tomorrow. So you need your sleep."

"That was such a stupid idea," sighed Kara as she flew to her apartment.

"It was your idea."

"I know," cried Kara as Hank shook his head and chuckled while Alex laughed, "I'm the one who suggested it after the break-up."

**Earth Four, National City, CatCo building, 1300 hours.**

While Kara had her own relationship advice column, it was just a part time position while still being Cat's personal assistant. Kara had just finished sending copy edits to the art department through her email, before she started writing out her response to another relationship question. It was then that she felt as if she was being watched, and she looked up from the question on her computer screen and noticed a red haired woman in a pair of black trousers, and an orange top looking down at her while carrying a bag with a strap that went across her chest.

'I didn't even hear her come up to me,' thought Kara to herself as she smiled at the newcomer while fixing her glasses.

"I'm Kate Kane, a transfer from the Gotham City Gazette. Here to see Miss Grant," said the woman with a smile on her face.

"Oh, right," replied Kara, who noticed Winn looking at the rear of the woman, and stared at her best friend disapprovingly. Kara then quickly got up, walked around her table, before walking a wide berth around Kate, and slapping the back of Winn's head. Kara saw Kate chuckling while Winn coughed out loud rubbing the back of his head before he went back to work.

"Miss Grant," said Kara as she and Kate stood at the doorway, "your one o'clock is here."

"Come in," said Cat as she leaned back while Kate strolled into the office. Kara watched Kate take a seat before turning around and heading for Winn. Kara was about to say something to him, but stopped when she thought she heard the sound of thunder in the distance. She looked out the window behind her at the clear sky, and then turned around narrowing her eyes at Winn.

"Did you hear that?" asked Kara.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard…."

"Ummmm…" said a stunned Winn who stood up from his seat, and pointed a finger discretely to Kara's left side, "Kara… look…"

Turning her head slowly, the Girl of Steel's eyes went wide open in surprise when she saw the last person she thought she'd ever see again. She looked at the young man walking towards her after he closed the door to the stairwell with a small case in his hand, and went past the elevators. She looked at the smile on his face, and then she noticed the golden ring on his free hand.

And her heart dropped thinking that the man walking towards her, waving at her, had gotten engaged. She took a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and then rushed towards the young man. She opened her arms wide, and then hugged him.

"Hi, Barry," said Kara.

"Hi, Kara," replied Barry gently into her ear. He then glanced over at Winn, and gave him a little wave while holding Kara tight, "hey, Winn."

"Hey, Barry," said Winn, "I thought you went home… I mean not that it's not great seeing you again but… but Kara said that you weren't coming back."

"Yeah, Barry Allen," replied Kara, with disbelief under that smile on her face, as she stepped back slightly. She then leaned in again and whispered, "I thought coming back here would shatter the dimensional walls? Or something."

"Well…." Barry was about to continue speaking but Cat yelled for Kara from her office. Chuckling at how Kara looked when Cat called her for a second time, while crying out at her to step away from her new boyfriend for a few minutes. Barry placed a hand on her arm, and told her that he's got time to wait.

"Give me one sec," said a blushing, and flustered, Kara before rushing into Cat's office. IN the meantime, Barry nodded at Winn as he walked over to him with his hands in his pockets.

"So…" said Winn as he leaned back on his seat, "still… you know…"

"Yea," nodded Barry when Winn made a running motion with his fingers before looking at the case that Barry was holding. Barry followed his gaze, and then told him that there was something in the case that his friend had put together for Kara. Winn then asked about Barry's family after mentioning that Kara said Nora had gone back with him. It was then that Barry grinned before saying that Nora, or Grace Allen as she was now known after marrying Henry three months after they had met, himself, and Henry were happy.

"I even have a baby sister," said Barry as he put down the case, and took out his wallet. He removed a picture of himself holding a toddler in a blue dress with Cisco and Caitlin pinching her cheeks, and showed it to Winn. Putting the picture back in his wallet a few seconds later, and picking up the case, Barry turned as Kara walked past him with a red haired woman. He saw Kara smile at him before she looked away, and brought the woman to a room. Barry heard her say something about calling teh I.T department too set up the redhead's password, before nodding her head at the red haired woman, and then wished her good luck.

"It's going to be nice having you here, Kate," said Kara.

Barry saw the other woman, Kate, nodding her head with a smile from behind the glass wall of her room. Kara then turned and headed for Barry, who saw Kate look at him and give a small nod before walking into the room.. away from the glass.

"New investigative reporter from Gotham City," said Kara as Barry looked on confused, "you don't have a Gotham?"

"Can't say we do," said Barry.

Barry noticed Kara was glancing down at his ring, and smiled. Taking off the ring, he placed the object on Kara's palm… the lightning emblem facing her.

"Harry made it based on the Reverse-Flash's design," said Barry, "my uniform's in here."

"Cool," said Winn as he grabbed the ring from Kara's hand and examined it closely. Barry smiled before looking back at Kara who chuckled while rubbing the back of her head. She told Barry that she believed it was an engagement ring.

"No," laughed Barry, "I'm not exactly seeing anyone and… I mean I was seeing Iris for a little over a year, but it didn't work out and…"

"Same with Kara," Winn absentmindedly said while he was looking for an opening in the ring, "how does this work?"

"It needs my lightning to activate," whispered Barry as he chuckled at a suddenly blushing Kara who was fixing her glasses when Winn said she wasn't seeing anyone.  


"Ohhh," replied Winn who handed Barry back his ring.

"Barry, how did you get here? And why?" asked Kara as she wondered if he was really not seeing anyone, "not that I'm not glad to see you… I am… but…"

"Cisco discovered he has the power to not only see the future, and into other realities, and some cool vibration based attack from his hands," whispered Barry as he, Winn, and Kara walked over to the latter's table, away from the rest of the people in the bullpen, "but he can open breaches to other Earths."

"I…."

"Oh," said Barry as he placed the small case under Kara's desk, "this is one of the three reasons I came back, it's a new uniform."

"Barry, you didn't have to," whispered Kara who glanced at the small silver case, and then back up at Barry.

"When Cisco found he could create breaches," said Barry, "he made the suit when I said that I'd like to come by and see how you were doing. It's still got the 'S' shield, but this time there's a camera that you or the DEO could hook up to a satellite, it's got some heating elements to keep you warm, a mini-defibrillator, and almost every sensor you can think of. Cisco put those goodies in my new suit too. Oh, there's even a comm relay inside the weave… or something... it was something that Cisco came up with. Oh… one more thing, once Cisco knew how his powers worked, he and Harry worked together to create a breach generator… a device under your new 'S' shield."

"You mean…" asked Kara with her eyes wide open.

"You can visit us whenever you want," said Barry as he rocked back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks," said Kara as she looked at the case, and then back up at Barry, "tell Cisco I said thanks?"

"I will," said Barry.

"You said three reasons?" said Winn as Barry blushed and looked at the table, before looking at Winn and then at Kara again.

"The suit was the first," said Barry, "and that was going to be the only reason if you were seeing someone."

"Oh," squeaked Kara as she blushed.

"Umm…" said Barry nervously as Winn grinned at the both of them, "I mean I already said that I came to see you… I mean that was the second reason. And the third.. well.. I'm going back in twelve hours and.. and… well…."

"Barry?" asked Kara.

"You wanna go for some dinner?" asked Barry as Kara grinned, "or lunch.. and then…"

"How about both?" asked Kara.

"Yea," said Barry as he stared into Kara's eyes, and his heart raced faster than ever, "we could do that too. I'd like that."

"Me too," smiled Kara.

The End?

 


End file.
